Entre Un Águila De Montaña Y Un Búho De Granero
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo Alin y Gontran se conocieron en medio de un perverso plan para destruir a los dos reyes más poderosos del Underground, Jareth, el Rey Goblin, y Kaden, el Rey de las Sylphs y los Gnomes. Secuela de Dulce Como Un Durazno, el tie
1. Mi Muy Querido Primo

Un Águila de Montaña y un Búho de Granero.

Esta es la historia de cómo Alin y Gontran se conocieron en medio de un perverso plan para destruir a los dos reyes más poderosos del Underground, Jareth, el Rey Goblin, y Kaden, el Rey de las Sylphs y los Gnomes. (Secuela de Dulce Como Un Durazno, el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia es antes de esta.)

N/A: ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Así que después de Dulce Como Un Durazno se quedaron con ganas de más? Bueno, aquí va algo que intentará complacerlas. Eso sí, han de tenerme paciencia porque ahora tengo menos tiempo de sentarme a escribir y es la primera vez que publico dos historias con continuación al mismo tiempo. Espero no hacer un rollo XD. Que el Jareth de allí quede allí y el de acá, aquí. (¿Rima, no? :D) Un beso a todas.

Prólogo.

Labyrinth. Ahora convertida en el centro de todo un reino de criaturas mágicas y bellas y no tanto; donde rige un joven rey para todos los reinos del Underground; dos familias unidas por el orgullo y el deber de protegerlo y divididas por la ambición del poder de gobernarlo.

El clan de los búhos podía llegar a ser muy cruel sintiéndose casi omnipotente con sus misteriosos poderes obtenidos de la luz; tanto como podía ser el de las águilas con su sobrenatural fuerza física y su destreza para la batalla obtenidas de oscuras facultades. Ambos linajes habían probado el sabor de ser Rey del Underground, pero, hacía miles de años que las banderas y escudos referentes al Alto Rey llevaba la insignia de un búho de granero. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en que el águila flameaba orgullosa y dominante. No más sylphs ni gnomes jactándose de su supremacía sobre el resto. Ahora, más que nunca, era el tiempo de los goblins, unos pequeños, horripilantes seres, aunque simpáticos, más bien amigos de la mugre y del desorden. Seres protegidos y amados por Jareth, el Rey Goblin.

Capítulo 1: Mi Muy Querido Primo.

—¡Mylord! —Entró un delgado goblin de alta estatura en busca de su rey—. ¡Mylord! —Semejaba tener prisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Brisky? Por tu estado, pareciera que otra vez los niños y los más pequeños goblins se hicieron del vestuario.

—No, Su Majestad, es que vengo a advertirle que tiene visita. Y le aconsejaría que se prepare, ya que... —Brisky fue acallado por el estruendo del abrir de las puertas. Un agitado joven, sin protocolo alguno, se quedó allí parado tras su imprevisto ingreso. Unos pasos detrás de él, una muchachita de trece años con sus bellas facciones casi tan ansiosas como las de su hermano y obviamente molesta por los modos de este.

—¡Eres un bruto! —exclamó Alin, ahora toda una jovencita coqueta y femenina y, sin embargo, aún en ella había algo de chiquilla—. ¡Cuando papá llegue…!

—Si le cuentas, la próxima vez te pondré los caracoles en la boca, en vez de en tu cabeza —El muchacho le sonrió con maldad. Sabía que no iría con el chisme con semejante amenaza. Siempre resultaba el truco de los caracoles. Alin lo fulminó. La contienda de gestos contrapuestos entre ambos se dio por terminada ante el carraspeo del mayordomo goblin, por lo que ambos adolescentes observaron hacia el soberano.

—¡Jareth! ¡Primo! —Ambos fueron corriendo hacia él; claro que Conrad llegó antes que su hermana, tal parecía competían por su cariño y, sin preámbulo, alguno el joven se le arrojó encima haciéndolo caer junto con él en el suelo. El rey, lejos de enfadarse, se echó a reír ante el suspiro de resignación de Brisky.

—¡Tonto! ¡Quítate que le haces daño! ¡Él es el rey, no un amigote tuyo! —La muchacha tironeó de su hermano hasta hacerlo liberar a Jareth. Y entonces, ella se arrojó sobre él—. ¡Te amo, Jareth! ¡Te extraño! —confesó abrazándolo cariñosa y posesiva.

—¡Sí, Jareth! ¡Debes venir más seguido o nos veremos obligados a venir a por ti! —Conrad apoyó las palabras de su hermana menor, sus brazos cruzados desde su relajada posición.

—Bueno, primos… —dijo una vez que pudo recuperar el aire. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus impulsivos primos le tirasen al suelo con sus 'demostraciones de afecto'—, ya saben que no es que yo no desee hacerlo. Sólo que hay mucho por hacer.

—Sí, sí, sí —Conrad se sentó moviendo la mano en el aire con desdén hacia las palabras—; toda la cosa de que eres un rey y demás. ¡Mejor ven a jugar bromas conmigo! ¡Te pasas mucho tiempo aquí en tu castillo! —reclamaba, en tanto, Alin seguía prendida de su primo que ahora tenía sólo para ella.

—Ya eres bastante mayor como para comprender, Conrad. Ya tienes dieciséis años, eso sería unos…

—Cuatrocientos once años mortales… —El chico terminó la frase con fastidio—. Ya bastante tengo con ese antiguo tutor tuyo regañándome como para que ahora tú también lo hagas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se vuelve tan aburrido cuando llega a los cuatrocientos sesenta y dos?

—Pues, por que a esa edad ya eres adulto. A ti también te llegara el momento de madurar —El Rey Goblin observó a su prima aferrada aún a él. Era una criatura maravillosa y extraña; de repente, podía ser una niña pequeña, como ahora, o una firme y gran madraza que se ocupaba de uno cuando caía enfermo.

—¡Nunca! —juró fehacientemente el muchacho.

—Claro que no, por que eres tonto —murmuró Alin y le mostró la lengua. Conrad entrecerró sus grises ojos; ya se vengaría más tarde.

—¿Su Majestad? ¿Otra vez fue atacado por estos dos vándalos? —inquirió un hombre desde la entrada.

—Así parece, tío —rió por lo bajo y besó la cabeza de su prima e hizo señal para que se incorporasen. Mas, la chica parecía no estar dispuesta a desprenderse de él.

—Alin —la reprendió su padre—, ya no eres una chiquilla, hija. Comprometes a tu primo atacándolo de esa manera.

—¡Es que hace mucho que no nos visita! —continuó ella obstinada—. ¡Yo sólo quiero que sepa lo mucho que le quiero y le extraño! —Jareth no pudo sino reír. ¡Vaya que era toda una consentida! Y él era tan culpable como su tío.

—Alin, tú ya sabes qué cosas son correctas; él es un Rey y un hombre y no está bien visto que te le arrojes encima.

—¿Por qué no? No tiene gracia sino —opinó Conrad elevando las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba a la altura de sus hombros.

—¡Pues, Conrad le tiró al suelo y yo lo rescaté!

—¡Ay, sí, la heroína! —el aludido habló despectivo y sacó su lengua junto a un resoplido.

—¡Papá, mira lo que ha hecho! —Lo acusó con el dedo— ¡Siempre está molestándome, el muy…! —Se detuvo al ver más morisquetas de su hermano—. ¡Grr…! ¡Tonto!

—¡Conrad! ¡Ya mismo ponte de pie! —La voz del padre fue severa y Alin vio con triunfo al reprendido que obedecía—. ¡Y tú, Alin, ya sal de encima de tu pobre primo! ¿No crees que ya tenga suficiente peso que tolerar con su puesto como gobernante para también tener que lidiar con el tuyo? —Conrad le sonrió con befa.

—Lo que siempre dije, estás gorda —murmuró el chico por lo bajo y la muchacha dejó libre a su primo para ir a pegarle. El soberano se puso de pie.

—¡Alin! —la amonestó Erwin.

—Alin… —Jareth, riendo suavemente, la sujetó de la cintura para evitar que se trenzara con Conrad—. Tú tienes trece años, ya eres una damita y debes comportarte como tal. ¿Cómo conseguirás un pretendiente si ellos ven que aporreas a tu hermano mayor?

—¡Yo no quiero pretendientes! ¡Y él comenzó y se lo merece!

—Yo ya no sé qué hacer con este par, sobrino —suspiró Sir Erwin—. Él no hace más que meterse en problemas y ella reacciona ante la más leve provocación.

—Bueno, quizás debiéramos separarlos para siempre y de esa manera no tendrán que tolerarse ni se pelearán más —el Rey Goblin sugirió a su tío con una endiablada mirada que transmitía su interna sonrisa.

—Pues, sí —convino el príncipe con un rendido soplo—, pues, no me dejan otra alternativa. —Tanto Alin como Conrad miraron al par de hombres con espanto. ¿Lejos? ¿Uno del otro? Automáticamente se abrazaron con temor.

—¡NO! ¡Me portaré como una princesa, lo prometo!

—¡Yo quiero a esta cabeza hueca, no quiero que se la lleven! —Alin elevó su rostro para verle.

—¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CABEZA HUECA?

—Allí empiezan de nuevo… —se quejó Erwin, en tanto, el Rey no podía evitar reír.

—Bueno, hermanita, no me vas a decir que tienes algo allí dentro, ¿o sí? ¡AUCH…! —gritó ante el pisotón saltando ahora en un pie y sujetando el magullado con sus manos. Alin fue a refugiarse detrás de su primo.

—¡Ya está bien, jovencitos! ¡Si no se comportan la visita a su primo se terminará aquí mismo! —El padre se impuso.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —Ambos buscaron amparo en los brazos del monarca.

—Pues ya saben —les dio el ultimátum—. Y empezaremos con los buenos modos; Conrad, no te arrojarás sobre él como si fuera un colchón para aliviar tu caída y, Alin, te comportarás tal como te ha enseñado tu tutora.

—De acuerdo —los dos adolescentes respondieron cabizbajos.

—Y ahora, dejen de aferrarlo como si fuera de su propiedad y permítanme saludarle —Sonrió al soberano con orgullo. Sus hijos obedecieron.

—Es muy bueno verte, tío —Jareth dio unos pasos hacia este que venía rumbo a él y se abrazaron palmeando sus espaldas.

—Estoy feliz de verte tan bien, mi muchacho. Pensé que con tantas correrías te iba a hallar piel y huesos.

—¡Tío! —rió acalorado—. Sólo son aventuras pasajeras, nada serio.

—Pasajeras… A veces lo pasajero puede ser un eterno dolor de cabeza —pronosticó.

—Exageras.

—Eso espero. Pero, lo cierto es que, me alegro mucho de ver que en el resto de las cosas te has manejado con propiedad.

—Tío, me ofendes. Incluso en lo que consideras incorrecto me he manejado con propiedad. Todo lo que me has enseñado no tiene desperdicio, vaya a donde vaya y haga lo que haga. Haz hecho de mí un fino caballero y no un mocoso pretensioso como el que era.

—De eso estoy seguro —Le miró con presunción.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que te has cerciorado bien de ello —Rió una vez más—. Vayamos todos a tomar algo de aire al jardín y beber algo fresco. ¿Brisky, podrías hacer que nos sirvan la merienda en el cenador del parque?

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad. Twig y yo nos encargaremos personalmente —Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—Bueno, ya que mi pequeña prima ha prometido comportarse como una dama… —Le ofreció el brazo al que ella se prendió con una amplia sonrisa y encabezaron la marcha hacia el cenador del exterior, curiosamente formado por la naturaleza.

Alin se sentía como una reina de la mano de su amado primo. Para ella no había hombre tan apuesto, divertido ni perfecto. Su primo Jareth era el mejor; después de su padre, por supuesto, e infantilmente todavía le tenía como el príncipe azul de un cuento. No era porque él fuera el Rey del Underground, eso no le importaba. Jareth tenía encanto y magnetismo y era de lo más dulce. Él muchas veces le había defendido de las maldades de su hermano y le había ayudado a ocultar dos o tres pequeños desastres que ella había cometido sin querer, como quemar la camisa favorita de su padre en un intento de querer sorprenderlo el día de su cumpleaños o cuando conjuró un hechizo de calvicie en Conrad, en venganza por haber sido misteriosamente sitiada por caracoles y babosas en su alcoba. ¿Cuántos primos repararían lo que podría llegar a ser un buen reto más adelante? ¿Y cuántos se echarían la culpa a sí mismos de haberse comido el postre reservado a su hermano fingiendo no haber sabido que tenía dueño? Sí; SU primo; porque era SUYO, como lo era SU padre y hasta el bobalicón de SU hermano; era todo un héroe. Y ella anhelaba el día de mañana encontrar alguien así para sí.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña presentación de los personajes tres años más jóvenes. ¿Qué cómo va a seguir? Sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea. Bueno, sí en términos generales, que es tanto como ustedes saben de la información que Alin y Gontran han dado con respecto a sus vidas, el resto, sólo mi musa dirá.

Besos para todas. ¡Nos leemos!

AmaterazuHime.


	2. Las Rudas Montañas

N/A: Gracias a todas por leer todos mis fics. Y gracias a Moonlightgirl por su hermoso review. Ahora, les deseo lo mejor para el año venidero y que consigan tanto como quieran. :)

Capítulo 2: Las Rudas Montañas.

En lo alto de las cumbres, donde sobreviven los hombres más recios y fuertes y pocas son las mujeres que se atreven a acompañarles, las águilas construyeron su fortaleza, tanto por dentro como por fuera, conviviendo con los sylphs, dueños del viento, y los gnomes, trabajadores de las entrañas de las montañas, donde nunca asoma el sol ni llegan las tempestades; calentados por sus fuegos y antorchas.

Su rey hace tiempo había optado por la soledad, después de ser abandonado por su prometida, Lady Elisa. Nadie culpó a la mujer en cambiar de opinión, ninguna dama deseaba vivir en un lugar tan inclemente y sombrío, ni tener por suerte a un esposo con iguales características.

Kaden era un temible guerrero al que todos trataban de evitar. Tenerlo como aliado era tener asegurada la victoria y no era raro que algún reino se atreviera a pedirle ayuda para acabar con el feudo vecino. ¿Pero, qué podían ofrecerle a un hombre que poseía las riquezas que brindaba la tierra y que resistía aquellos salvajes vientos como si fueran mera brisa? ¿Mujeres? ¿Por qué pensaban que él se rebajaría a ayudar a seres tan macabros capaces de ofrecer a sus hijas; hermanas y esposas como si él fuera un desesperado y ellas una baratija?

—Siento rechazar su oferta, rey Gillian, pero, lo que usted me ofrece no es de mi interés —aclaró con inexpresividad. Al lado de su trono, un hombre de su misma talla miró a quien era ofrecida en sacrificio.

—¡Pero, su sobrino me aseguró que…! —La sola mención de ello pareció enfurecer al recio monarca de las águilas que dejando su trono se puso de pie. Afuera estalló un rayo, iluminando la estancia y haciéndolo ver más magnánimo y tenebroso de lo que ya parecía. Su negro cabello resplandeció a la luz del mismo.

—¡Marlon no es quién para decidir mis acciones! ¡Apenas es un muchacho cabeza hueca que ni siquiera se atreve a ver a la cara de quien le habla! ¡No me interesa qué o quién le haya dicho que yo sería tan inescrupuloso como para aceptar a una mujer que ni siquiera se digna a mirarme! —Señaló a la amedrentada jovencita que trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible y estaba muerta de miedo y de frío, ya que sus padres decidieron vestirla indebidamente para esos climas y apropiadamente para tentar al monarca que ahora se aproximó a ella—. ¿Qué es lo que pretende haciéndola lucir así? ¿Acaso le da lo mismo un guerrero que otro? ¡Mis hombres gustosamente abusarían de ella!—continuaba reclamándole a su par. La joven apenas tendría dieciséis años y sus labios comenzaron a temblar y a perder el color—. ¿O tal vez, la ama tan poco que no le importa que enferme y muera? —Se quitó la capa y la arrojó a la muchacha, a la cual observó de pies a cabeza—. ¡Y tú, cúbrete! ¡No entiendo cómo te prestaste a este patético juego! —Tras el sobresalto, la mujer sujetó la abrigada prenda y se cubrió con ella.

—¡Pero, necesito deshacerme de ese bastardo…! —protestaba Gillian. La casi dorada mirada del poderoso hombre de las _High Mountains_ se posó impía sobre su par en título. El extranjero sintió cómo sus rodillas se debilitaron tan sólo con ese bárbaro gesto.

—Entonces, hágalo usted mismo —sentenció regresando a su sitial. El joven seguía firme en su puesto junto a este, su expresión tan adusta como la de su señor— Tome a su desventurada hija y márchese de mi reino —Ocupó su asiento con señorío—. Y en lo posible, evite volver o yo mismo me encargaré de estrangularlo con mis manos —advirtió sin quitar su fiera vista de su persona.

Gillian en una situación normal se sentiría indignado, pero, aquí, junto a este rey, tan sólo se sentía agradecido de salir con vida. Aferró el brazo de la princesa y la llevó con rudeza para dejar el reino de Sylphs y los Gnomes.

—Tío, concuerdo que el sujeto no merecía misericordia alguna, pero, ¿la chica? ¿No crees que has sido algo duro con ella? —El monarca suspiró.

—¿Querido Gontran, crees que de haber sido… 'compasivo' con la muchacha su padre hubiera cambiado en algo? El destino de esa joven está sellado al menos que ella resuelva rebelarse o fugarse; su padre la venderá a quien crea conveniente para su propio propósito.

—Lo sé —reconoció el hombre de unos veintidós años—. Me da pena saber que además de haber sido humillada por su propio padre será culpada de su fracaso.

—Gontran, tú eres un buen hombre, puedo verlo; exactamente como lo fue mi hermano. Pero, sobrino, en este mundo no puedes mostrarte tal cual eres. No si deseas sobrevivir —Sus ojos parecieron perderse en el tiempo y, de inmediato, regresaron a la gélida expresión.

—Tienes razón —convino—. Es por eso que las montañas se nos parecen, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —le sonrió afable—. Excepto que esta guarda unas cuantas serpientes dentro —comentó pensando en Marlon; el hijo de su hermana, y en varios parientes y allegados.

—¿Oíste los rumores? —comentó un fey de delicados modos al viperino Marlon.

—¿Cuál de todos? —sonrió con cinismo.

—De que Kaden nombrará a Gontran como su sucesor, en caso de seguir sin hijo que herede el trono —Las facciones de Marlon se endurecieron. Odiaba a su tío que lo tenía todo y no hacía nada, por que él teniendo esa fuerza, teniendo ese ejército habría exterminado a todos y a cada uno de esa familia de engreídos búhos; y odiaba a Gontran por ser el favorito del mismo. ¡Él era el mayor de los sobrinos e hijo de la hermana mayor del rey! ¡A él le correspondía heredar y, de hecho, Kaden sólo era un bueno para nada! ¡Sólo gustaba de acomodar su rústico trasero en su trono! Dio un grito de frustración que asustó a su compañero—. ¡Por los cielos, Marlon! ¡Harás que muera de susto!

—¡Ese mal nacido…! ¡Debí haberlo matado cuando niño! —Pues, al menos le llevaba unos quince años, incluso, era cinco años mayor que el mismo rey. Maldecía a su abuelo por no haber muerto antes de que Kaden tuviera edad para heredar, de haber sido así, la historia hubiera sido diferente y, hoy, él estaría ocupando su sitial, porque él no iba a conformarse con ser regente y luego regalar su trono a un niño consentido como lo fue su tío.

—¡Ay, Marlon, debieras tomar algo para los nervios! —aconsejó el otro—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mis aposentos y te… preparo alguna infusión? —Le sonrió seductoramente. El hombre lo observó con recelo.

—Liroye, no gastes tus encantos conmigo.

—No puedes culparme por intentarlo –Sonrió desfachatado—. Aquí todos son tan masculinos… —Exhaló un suspiro, en parte, por el hecho que eso le jugara en contra y, por otro lado, porque le gustaba que lo fueran—. Son muy pocos los que se atreven a dirigirme la palabra y ni hablar de nuestro rey o Gontran.

—No he visto que te traten con desdén —refutó el otro descreído.

—¿Y quién te dijo que quiero sus desprecios? Daría lo que fuera por su mero cariño. ¡Son tan sexys! ¡Con gusto me arrojaría sobre sus…!

—¡Por favor, Liroye; no hagas que me enferme! Te tolero porque eres bueno para enterarte de todo cuanto sucede en ambos castillos, pero, no quiero saber sobre tus… singulares preferencias.

—Tú te lo pierdes —aseguró absolutamente convencido—. Bueno, seguiré intentando con tu hermanito, entonces.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, Liroye; pero, no me estés contando tus asuntos, por todos los cielos! —se retiró ofuscado.

Él no tenía la fuerza física de su tío o de su primo, pero, era un hábil estratega y más de una vez quedaba disconforme con la forma de ataque de su soberano. "Pura fuerza bruta;" pensaba despectivo; "y nada de cerebro." Además, él tenía conexiones que deseaban lo mismo que él; destronar al inútil de Jareth y al bruto de Kaden; sin ellos dos en el Underground, el camino al trono del Alto Rey estaría libre de obstáculos. Aquella mujer le había ofrecido un trato y él lo había aceptado. También le había ofrecido algo más que eso; rió al recordar cuánto parecía disfrutar de él en la cama. Cuando ya no le sirviera también se desharía de ella. Claro que Lady Lilith ahora vivía en el destierro y no era tan sencillo ubicarla como cuando en su juventud se había convertido en la amante de Kaden.

En algún lugar oscuro, una inocente muchacha dormía plácidamente en su hermosa alcoba… Una sonrisa en su rostro dejaba ver sus más bellos sueños. Y una mano sobre su cabeza, depositaba algo sobre sus encantadores cabellos…

El bandido se retiró en silencio, caminando en puntillas de pie; afuera, un par de goblins le aguardaban con unos frascos vacíos en las manos y caminaron a hurtadillas al lado de los pies descalzos. Otra puerta se abrió; cuyo interior, a oscuras, recibió al desconocido con sus pequeños y horripilantes secuaces.

Un grito espeluznante sacudió los cimientos del castillo goblin; pronto, las luces se encendieron y aparecieron guardias por doquier en busca de lo que fuera que lo hubiere provocado. Hasta el Rey Goblin y el Príncipe Erwin salieron de sus respectivos cuartos, espadas en mano.

—¡Es Alin! —clamó su preocupado padre, por lo que Jareth desapareció y reapareció en la habitación de la joven.

Alin no podía controlar sus histéricos gritos y saltos sobre su lecho, así como tampoco podía remediar que esos diminutos y repugnantes seres babosos anduviesen por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no intentaba quitárselos? Pues, la última vez que lo intentó, en su desesperación aplastó a uno en su cabello, y a nadie le gustaría tener un molusco gasterópodo reventado en su persona, ¿verdad? Por lo cual ella sólo atinaba a sacudir sus manos con frenesí delante suyo como queriendo espantarlos. Ignoró el "¡POP!" que sonó cerca de ella, así como también la risa del monarca.

Jareth había esperado algo terrible. Y si bien el adjetivo no era aplicable al suceso, sí lo era el autor del mismo. Erwin abrió la puerta y se halló con el caótico estado de su niña. Jareth hizo un giro con su muñeca y los pobres caracoles y babosas fueron transportados a las húmedas paredes del laberinto. La muchacha tampoco llegó a percatarse de ello, tan ocupada como estaba en seguir gritando su asco. Jareth se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó amorosamente intentando apaciguarla.

—Alin; Alin. Ya pasó, se fueron —Sin embargo, no podía evitar reír por lo bajo—. Ya toda tu alcoba está libre de caracoles y babosas.

—¡Fue él! ¡Estoy segura que fue él! ¡Siempre es él! —acusaba enfadada y llorosa a su ausente hermano.

—Bueno, bueno —El Rey Goblin continuaba con su serena voz—. Yo mismo iré a ver si está en su cuarto durmiendo o está fugado en algún sitio, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo o él enviará más de esos bichos! —lo aferró fuertemente del brazo. Jareth observó a Erwin.

—No hay problema, yo iré a ver al… sospechoso —aclaró el padre de la muchacha—. ¿Jareth, serías tan amable de hacer que la vea el médico? Después de todo, ha sido un gran susto el que se ha llevado.

—No te preocupes, tío. Yo me haré cargo de mi primita —sonrió viendo cómo todavía caían lagrimones por las mejillas y se aferraba a su pecho como si él fuera la salvación del mundo—. Veremos al doctor y haremos que te higienice el cabello, ¿bien? —Toda la respuesta que tuvo fue un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza y un infantil 'mh-uh' que brotó una sonrisa tanto en el padre como en el primo que la elevó en brazos cual niña pequeña, en tanto, Sir Erwin se dirigía junto a un agotado suspiro hacia la habitación de su hijo.

—¿Todo está en orden, Su Majestad? —indagó Scary, el mejor de los guardias goblins que le acompañaba a donde fuere.

—Sí, sólo caracoles en la cabeza —aclaró risueñó.

—Oh. Como la última vez.

—Exacto.

—No es gracioso… —gimoteaba ella sobre el pecho del monarca.

—Lo sé; lo sé, mi bebé —Ocultó su sonrisa—. Ese hermano tuyo se ha metido en problemas esta vez.

—¡No te burles! —continuaba protestando y él no pudo evitar reír.

—De acuerdo; de acuerdo. No volveré a hablar de ello —prometió entrando al estudio del doctor.


	3. El Amor, Según Mi Hermano Mayor

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, es que no veo mucho movimiento en esta. ¡Y conste que la pidieron, eh! XD

Bueno, dejemos de llorar un poco y a los agradecimientos: Krissel, gracias por regresar y por haber elegida a esta como una de tus favoritas. (¿Ya? ¡Wow!) Y al resto que la lee en silencio. ¡Sh…! · . · Pero, me gustaría saber sus comentarios, es la forma que tengo de saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no. ¡Gracias!

Capítulo 3: El Amor, Según Mi Hermano Mayor.

La habitación de Conrad estaba a oscuras y hasta hacía unos segundos se podía oír murmullos de risas. Seguidamente se hizo un silencio absoluto cuando los gritos cesaron.

—¿Conrad? —Erwin golpeó suavemente la puerta. Nada. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más con igual resultado—. ¿Conrad, estás despierto? —Mutismo. Entonces, el príncipe ingresó con cautela y con un giro de su mano encendió una lámpara cercana al lecho de su primogénito.

Conrad parecía dormir apaciblemente, una angelical sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios y sus largas pestañas parecían querer acariciar sus mejillas. Su padre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su muchacho, escandaloso y travieso como pocos, pero, sabía que su corazón era bueno y generoso. Además, no había sido sencillo seguir adelante sin su madre, Matrika… Aquel nombre le entristecía y le daba fuerzas al mismo tiempo. Se recuperó y volvió a sonreír. Claro que, no por todo ello iba a permitirle fastidiar a la pequeña Alin.

—¿Hijo, en verdad estás dormido? —indagó ya junto a él. El chico pareció quejarse en sueños y cambió la posición de su cabeza. Sir Erwin ya estaba dándose por rendido y alejándose de la cama, cuando su pie, que había sido observado por los dos menudos goblins, chocó con uno de los frascos que estaban escondidos bajo esta.

—Oh-oh… —murmuró muy por lo bajo uno de ellos.

—¿No bueno? —indagó el otro en el mismo tono viéndolo con preocupación.

—Fritos —aseguró el primero sacudiendo su cabeza con gravedad.

—¿Qué…? —El príncipe miró hacia el suelo por donde el transparente recipiente rodó e inmediatamente lo tomó e investigó pasando un dedo por dentro del mismo. Babaza. Se asomó sagaz por debajo del mueble y si bien no pudo con certeza descubrir de quiénes se trataban puesto que nadie más rápido que un goblin para huir, sí pudo distinguir qué eran. Con prontitud, se incorporó en el momento exacto en que el apacible joven entre las mantas se preparaba para escabullirse—. ¡No esta vez, jovencito! —Erwin lo capturó de una oreja justo cuando uno de sus pies casi alcanzaba el piso al otro lado de la cama.

—¡Oh, no…! —chilló el muchacho en pijamas.

—¡Oh, sí! —Su padre elevó el recipiente de vidrio como para enfatizar que estaba en problemas—. ¿Por qué tienes que fastidiar a tu hermana de esta manera? —lo reprendió. Conrad lo observó algo incómodo, él amaba a su hermanita y sería capaz de todo por ella, pero…, bueno, a veces volvía a asomarse un dejo de resentimiento como cuando nació y… No; no era eso, él podía ver por qué lo hacía.

—Bueno…, es que… —carraspeó con embarazo; a él no le gustaba tener que reconocerlo, de hecho, jamás lo haría delante de ella— la amo —Erwin parpadeó incrédulo ante el adolescente fey a quien le liberó el pabellón de la oreja. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Le estaba diciendo que su manera de mostrar afecto era haciendo bromas?

—Déjame entender esto —dijo tratando de acomodar la información recién recibida—, ¿tú molestas y haces irritar a tu hermana para manifestarle tu cariño?

—S-sí… Algo así —continuaba perturbado. ¿Por qué debía profundizar el tema? ¡Ya le había hecho confesar su secreto! Su padre lo miró con intensidad.

—¿Algo así, ah? ¿Y por qué no mejor decírselo o expresárselo con un abrazo, un beso o… no sé, con bonitos regalos, un paseo, un momento de sana diversión o…?

—Padre, es que… ese no sería yo —aclaró seriamente—. Lo que ella espera de mí no es un hermano mayor que se desvive por su hermana pequeña; si no, todo lo contrario. Si yo me comportara como un hermano responsable y demás, ella… no me creería sincero. ¿Entiendes? Así que no debo empeñarse en ser… el hermano perfecto —Agachó la cabeza avergonzado, temeroso de que su padre lo tomara por loco o infantil. Erwin lo estudió y finalmente una mueca se posó en sus labios, que seguidamente se convirtió en franca risa. Conrad le vio sin comprender y se vio atrapado en un abrazo.

—Mi disparatado muchacho, sin embargo, lo haces y lo eres. Tontito, claro que la amas pese a lo mucho que te has quejado desde que supiste que tendrías que compartirnos con ella —Lo acercó más a él—. Y yo los amo a ambos, con todo mi corazón —La mirada de padre e hijo se cruzaron y se sonrieron—. Pero…

—Ya sabía yo que vendría un 'pero' —protestó débilmente junto a un suspiro de resignación. Erwin trató de controlar su risa y siguió valientemente hablando con calma.

—…nada de caracoles ni babosas, ¿bien? Ella realmente les tiene aversión y a ti no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que ponérselas encima. ¿De acuerdo? Pequeñas bromas, sí; grandes bromas, no. Limites.

—De acuerdo… —consintió desganado—. Pero, eso no suena a gran diversión.

—¡Oh, vamos! Ahora no te pongas dramático que aún no te he dicho tu castigo.

—¿Castigo? —se desconcertó y comenzó a refutar—. ¿Por qué? ¿Después de esta… confesión? ¿Después de esta… charla padre a hijo; hombre a hombre…? —Erwin le irrumpió con una mano en alto en señal de silencio.

—Hijo, sabes que a mí no me convences con eso. Me enorgullece que seas bueno con las palabras como búho que eres, pero, nunca con un búho más viejo, mi muchacho —Elevó una ceja y dejó ver una media sonrisa, muy similar a la de su sobrino—. Al menos, no con tu padre.

—¡No es justo!

—Sí lo es. Ahora, ve a disculparte con tu hermana y a la cama. Mañana deberás pagar por este embrollo en el que te has metido. Seré tan justo como sea posible, ¿bien? —Conrad volvió a exhalar vencido.

—Está bien… —Se dirigió hacia la salida y, de repente, giró para ver a su padre—. Pero, no le digas lo que te conté.

—No le diré. Pero, estoy seguro de que ella sabe que la amas. Y sería lindo que se lo dijeses alguna vez.

—Bueno…; no sé… No esta noche. Además, no me querrá oír esta noche —Retomó su camino. Sir Erwin sacudió su cabeza, ambos retoños eran imposibles; tanto como él y su bella Matrika.

Cuando Conrad llegó al consultorio del doctor, Alin ya había sido aseada y levemente sedada para que no tuviera problemas para conciliar el sueño. En ese momento, Conrad se sintió el peor hermano del mundo. Él nunca había pensado que le afectara tanto un par de bichos en la cabeza. A él siempre le habían parecido bastante simpáticos, a su modo. Como había prometido, nada de grandes bromas, ahora veía que podía resultar demasiado malo. Pero, sí buenas bromas. Se alegró pensando en su futuro modo de enojarla. ¿No parecía muy enamorada de Jareth? ¡Hasta parecían una parejita de tortolitos! Él tratando de serenarla y ser condescendiente y ella tan agarroteada a él, pensó con burla. Sí, eso la irritaría; ¿Jareth? Bueno, él no se enojaría, mas, sería probable que saliera a la defensa de Alin. ¡Bah, como si él fuera un santo! ¡Muchas cosas las había aprendido de él, pues!

—¿Alin? —la nombró seguro de que le sacaría corriendo—. ¿Estás bien? —La muchachita dio vuelta el rostro indignada—. Por favor, Alin, no estés enfadada…

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ya no te quiero! —Le mostró la lengua incluso torciendo sus ojos.

—¡Oh, vamos, Alin! —Jareth intervino—. No seas tan dura con él. Se nota que está arrepentido. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—¡Porque es…! —Hizo silencio al ver la compunción en la mirada de su hermano—. ¡Mejor que nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! —sentenció dando vuelta el rostro y cruzándose de brazos con tozudez.

—¡Te lo prometo! —Conrad afirmó—. ¡Nunca más! ¿Me perdonas, Alin? —Su tono era honesto. Desde su aventajado puesto, sentada en la camilla, ella le vio de reojo con cierta pedantería para otra vez evitar verle.

—¡De acuerdo! Te perdono. ¡Pero, sólo por esta vez!

—¡Gracias, hermanita! —Su alegría era fidedigna y la abrazó de improviso—. Eres la hermanita más engorrosa que hay, pero, te aprecio.

—¡Quítate, tonto! —Alin lo empujó ante la risa de su primo.

Nadie advirtió que a través de las ventanas, un águila observaba atenta con sus despiadados ojos… Sólo necesitaban un punto débil del Rey Goblin, ahora, ya lo tenían. Miró a la muchachita una vez más. Presa fácil. Y retomó vuelo hacia las altas montañas, allende de Labyrinth y aún mucho más allá, donde su señor le aguardaba.


	4. Nido De Águilas

Capítulo 4: Nido De Águilas.

N/A: En vista de que hoy estoy un año más vieja, les deseo... sabiduría. (les dije que estaba más vieja)

El viento azotaba ferozmente al ave rapaz que intentaba vencer los obstáculos en el cielo, en tanto, una tardía nevada atacaba las espigadas cumbres. Finalmente, alcanzó la azotea del castillo y, allí, su cuerpo se modificó en un hombre, tan aguerrido como cualquiera de los montañeses. Sus botas tomaron camino por diferentes pasillos y escaleras hasta al fin alcanzar la alcoba de su amo.

Marlon sintió el golpe de los nudillos en la puerta y dio la orden de ingreso; no necesitaba saber de quién se trataba, pues, sólo uno de los suyos podía reproducir ese ritmo.

Graham se hizo presente e hizo una inclinación al noble frente a sí. Había tenido un largo viaje y no se había detenido desde que había partido del centro de Labyrinth.

—¿Qué novedades tienes, Graham? —inquirió con pedantería.

—Mi señor, usted me pidió el talón de Aquiles del Rey Goblin y yo se lo he traído, amo —Se arrodilló con sumisión. Marlon le estudió con ansias.

—¿Qué es, dime? —le apresuró.

—Una muchacha.

—¿Acaso ese bueno para nada está cortejando a una muchacha? —se mofó.

—No, mi señor; es mejor aún que eso. Esta lleva su sangre, amo. Es su prima, la cual profesa adorarlo y él a ella. Usted tiene tres opciones, su tío; su primo o su prima. Si acepta mi consejo, por lo que yo he visto cualquiera que escoja podría hacerle provocar una guerra contra nuestro rey, pero, parece tener especial cariño hacia la chica. Además, ella es muy joven —afirmó con maldad—. Eso es otro motivo por lo cual el rey enceguecerá más.

—Tienes razón… Qué irónico que siendo quien debe cuidar a los más pequeños no pueda proteger a los suyos —Se echó a reír sólo como un demonio haría—. Muy buen trabajo, Graham. Me encargaré de recompensarte cuando llegue el momento. Una vez que ella esté a nuestra merced, puedes tenerla si es de tu agrado.

—Gracias, mi señor —Correspondió la sonrisa—. Ella es bonita e… ingenua. Perfecta para mancillar.

—No lo dudo —replicó el otro de igual talante—. Ahora, ve a buscar a mi hermano menor y a Liroye, necesito encargarles algunas tareas. Luego puedes ir a descansar unas horas. Hay mucho por hacer… —Permaneció viendo a la nada con perversidad.

—Hola, bonito —canturreó Liroye a espaldas de un agraciado muchacho de apenas unos veinte años, el cual parecía estudiar la lontananza desde una ventana. Sus ojos verde oliva parecían despedir destellos de oro silvestre que daban más luz a su castaño cabello crespo. Cuando vio al otro se echó a reír. Liroye era alto en comparación a cualquier forastero, pero, no tenía la estatura de un guerrero, siendo hijo de una sylph y uno de su familia. Su oscura melena caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros en adorables rizos y rostro podía llegar a ser casi angelical, no así su pícara y azul pizarra mirada que hacía a más de una querer corregir sus aficiones sexuales.

—Liroye, si tu intento fue asustarme o sorprenderme, déjame decirte que no funciona, amigo mío. Eres… muy original tanto en tu tono de voz como en tus modos.

—¡Vaya manera delicada de decirme afeminado! Si sigues así terminarán creyendo que eres como yo —Volvió a hacerle divertir.

—¿Y piensas que ya no lo hacen? Soy uno de los pocos con los que te hablas.

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Mi hermoso y joven amigo, seducido por este… 'paria remilgado'! —Se mofó de sí mismo ante el resto de los hombres guerreros.

—Tú no eres un paria, Liroye —aseguró el otro con seriedad.

—¡Gracias! Amigos como tú no se encuentran a menudo —Lo atisbó con mofa. Devis le correspondió.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido soy el único que tienes.

—Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer —fue su excusa y Devis sólo pudo dejar brotar su risa una vez más.

—Mi hermano en verdad piensa que quieres algo conmigo y que yo estoy al borde de caer a tu seducción.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con ello? ¿Acaso has visto a alguien tan refinado y bien parecido como yo? No, ¿verdad? Entonces, no hay de qué quejarse. Él no tiene mucha clase que digamos.

—Él ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata la palabra 'clase…' —Quedó lánguidamente suspendido en el tiempo—. Ni honor —murmuró sin pensar.

—Ni sacrificio —Liroye agregó viendo a su único amigo de toda su vida. Devis le correspondió con una triste sonrisa.

—Ni sacrificio.

—Pero, estaremos juntos, al menos —habló con resignación.

—Como siempre —rió una vez más por lo bajo. Liroye era un hombre inteligente y engatusador, pero, no con él. De hecho, podía confiar más en Liroye que en cualquier otro pariente, a excepción del rey. Pero, siendo hermano de Marlon, ¿qué posibilidad tenía de que su tío le creyera? Entonces, su amigo y él decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, sólo debían actuar con prudencia; credibilidad y rezar—. Y estaremos bien —pasó un amistoso brazo sobre los hombros más bajos que los propios. En eso, un grupo de guerreros pasaron y escondieron sus sonrisas. Liroye se incomodó y alcanzó oír el risueño murmullo de los hombres alejándose. Devis no había siquiera movido un dedo de encima de él.

—Devis, en verdad un día de estos te meterás en problemas por mi culpa…

—Liroye, de verdad un día de estos tú te meterás en problemas por ser tan tonto. Soy tu amigo y te acompañaré a donde vayas. Aquel juramento cuando niños no ha perdido valor para mí, Liroye.

—¡Estúpido…! —dijo emocionado llevándose un puño a los labios para cubrírselos—. ¡Ya me has hecho llorar! —Sacó un fino pañuelo con bordados de su manga y se limpió las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.

—Tú siempre lloras por cualquier tontería —aclaró el otro con cordialidad—. Eso tampoco ha perdido valor. Y si tengo que ir a golpear a esos idiotas como cuando niños, lo haré.

—¡Oh, Devis, te amo! —Lo abrazó en un impulso y este volvió a divertirse con desenfado. Liroye lo liberó para verle—. Es una pena que vayas por el camino de las faldas —Devis lo atisbó con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, siempre pensé que ese eras tú!

—Bueno, debes admitir que existe una diferencia, a mí me gustaría estar dentro de ellas, en tanto, tú prefieres perseguirlas —Hizo una pausa y tras un segundo de pensarlo, aclaró—. A las faldas me refiero, no a quienes las usan.

—Mal pensado —se burló el otro y se fueron riendo y conversando, después de todo, Liroye sólo había ido en busca de él para presentarse ante Marlon.

—Su Majestad —Marlon se inclinó al ver pasar a su tío. Devis y Liroye, algo más apartados, veían la situación.

—Marlon —El hombre lo nombró secamente—. Dime, sobrino, ¿con qué derecho tú dices a nuestros vecinos que pueden recurrir a mí haciéndoles creer que yo voy a hacer su trabajo sucio?

—¡Oh, no, Su Majestad! ¡No es así como usted lo expone! —Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues, Kaden lo hizo caer de un solo revés de su poderosa mano.

—¡No te atrevas a refutar lo que he visto y he oído, Marlon! ¡Tú juegas mucho con mi paciencia, pero, un día ni siquiera nuestro parentesco te salvará de mi furia!

—Lo siento, mi señor —volvió a inclinarse con sumisión ocultando el odio de su mirada. El rey se acercó a él tanto como le fue posible para mantenerse digno de su posición.

—Espero que así sea, Marlon —Su tono denotaba peligro—. Y también espero que no olvides que en verdad soy tu señor —Se irguió en su totalidad con imponencia—. No me agradas, sobrino, y no lo oculto. Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros —Le dejó carcomiendo su rabia.

Al pasar junto a los otros dos, estos inmediatamente le saludaron con el merecido respeto.

—Liroye —Sonrió el soberano—. Necesito de tu sentido del buen gusto, muchacho; debo hacer un obsequio a una dama a cuya celebración no asistiré.

—A su servicio, Su Majestad —Volvió a arquearse.

—¿Devin, estás preparando a los nuevos hombres como te pedí?

—Al pie de la letra. Cuando guste, Su Majestad, puede presenciar el entrenamiento. Sería un honor para mí y los muchachos.

—Lo haré. Otro día, ahora debo ir a ejercitarme un poco —Se oyó venir a alguien tras su espalda, por lo que el rey giró. Gontran sonrió a su tío, espada enfundada en mano—. ¿Ya estás listo, sobrino?

—Siempre. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de tan digno oponente —Kaden rió por lo bajo.

—Vamos, entonces. Necesito de un poco de ejercicio —Espió con disimulo a su otro sobrino que atisbaba hacia ellos con cierta inquina. Cuidadosos, Liroye y Devin se hicieron a un lado. Kaden no debía sospechar de ellos, así como tampoco Marlon.

Los dos guerreros se midieron, pesadas espadas en mano; desnudos torsos brillando por el sudor que se perdía en las estrechas caderas de sus ajustados pantalones; músculos que se tensaban y se relajaban ante golpes y esquives; largos cabellos negros que escaparon del agarre de sus cintas y se pegaban a la húmeda piel. Dos colosos. La misma sangre; el mismo cariño y el mismo orgullo. El amo de las montañas triunfó tras un descuido del más joven que se vio sorprendido con el filo del arma en su cuello. Lejos de amedrentarse el vencido o de vanagloriarse el vencedor, dejaron brotar sus carcajadas. Kaden palmeó la espalda de su sobrino sin miramiento y este hizo igual.

—¡Eres bueno, Gontran! ¡Muy bueno!

—No tanto como tú —Se dirigieron hacia unos criados que les acercaron unas toallas para secarse, las cuales frotaron vigorosamente sobre sus cuerpos. En las alturas de las gélidas montañas, quedarse con la humedad a cuestas podía ser arriesgado.

—Los años, sobrino: los años te forman. Y… como decía mi padre, te enseñan o te matan —Ahora, elevó una copa que su sirviente le acercó y seguidamente le alcanzó otra a Gontran.

—Eso suena a sabio consejo.

—Lo es. Nunca dejes que nadie te pise, pero, cuando lo hagan, aprende y vuelve a elevarte, aún más alto que antes. No tendrás muchos amigos, pero, estarás seguro de quién eres y hacia dónde vas.

—Tú eres tan sabio como el abuelo. Brindo por eso.

—Y tú también lo serás —Lo observó profundamente—, algún día —Gontran hubiera preferido no sacar el tema. Él podía ver a su tío, poderoso y fuerte como pocos, pero, también podía ver lo solo que estaba. Especialmente después de haber puesto todas sus esperanzas en Lady Elicia y verlas hacerse trizas, había decidido firmemente no entregar el reino a ninguna mujer codiciosa o traicionera, era de la firme idea de que si debía elegir compañera, al menos, debía ser honesta. Ya no pedía que lo amasen, pero, sí fidelidad hacia su reino y su gente. Mas, hasta el momento, ninguna había llamado la atención a su tío y, sin un heredero en puerta, este tenía pensado nombrarle como tal.

—Tío, yo no sé si estoy a tu altura —Kaden le miró con cierta extrañeza.

—¿A mi altura? ¿Desde cuándo te mides conmigo?

—¡Vamos, tío! No hay niño, muchacho u hombre que no quiera ser como tú. Tú eres un todo héroe.

—Y ustedes unos tontos —dijo sin ningún reparo entregándole la copa al criado—. Prepárame el baño —El delgado y andrógino sylph asentó con la cabeza y se retiró para obedecer—. Un hombre no tiene que querer ser como otro, si no quien debe ser. Si intentas ser como alguien más, Gontran, fracasarás.

—¿Entonces, por qué seguir tus consejos? —Al joven guerrero se le iluminaron los pardos ojos con diablura. El soberano rió.

—De acuerdo; ahora la disputa será a nivel filosófico, al menos podremos definirla hasta que esté listo mi baño. —Gontran rió por lo bajo, tan masculinamente como el otro. En realidad, tenían mucho en común y compartían la misma idea de justicia, eso era lo que había creado la posibilidad de que alguna vez llegase a heredar el trono.


	5. Un Gran Castigo ¡Qué injusto!

Capítulo 5: Un Gran Castigo. ¡Qué injusto!

—¿Por qué debemos hacer esto? —se quejó el pequeño goblin, rociador en mano; a su lado, su compañero en igualdad de condiciones.

—Goblins malos —El otro sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados, casi infantil arrepentimiento.

—Ustedes ayudaron al príncipe Conrad —el enano dijo con alegre tono, sentado en la fuente fuera del castillo, pues, el rey le había ordenado vigilar de que estos dos pillos cumplieran con su 'dura' sentencia—, y el rey Jareth me ha encomendado que se haga su voluntad.

—Higgle malo —volvió a opinar el goblin de menor tamaño.

—¡Tsk! —El enano chasqueó su lengua junto a un gesto despectivo de su mano—. No me importa lo que piensen ustedes dos. Y mi nombre es Hoggle.

—Rey te llama Higgle… Hoghead… Hogbrain… Hedgewart…

—¡¿Quién te preguntó?! ¡Ponte a trabajar! —le apresuró molesto. Sí, el rey era un ser irritante y parecía divertirle sacarlo de quicio con sobrenombres que él mismo inventaba. Hoggle odiaba eso, pero, respetaba a su rey y, de alguna manera, le tenía cierto aprecio aunque le costara reconocerlo. El rey anterior no hacía ni la mitad de lo que este.

—De acuerdo… —consintieron desganados y se empezaron a oír los sonidos de los rociadores. Hoggle los observaba cual sargento. ¡En buena hora que alguien se hiciera cargo de esas molestas hadas! Y él, tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, se recostó sobre el pilar de fuente.

—¿Qué sucede, Conrad? ¿Demasiado esfuerzo para ti? —se mofaba el soberano viendo a su primo cambiando pañales y tratando de calmar a las últimas adquisiciones del mundo mortal. Por su lado, este parecía desesperado intentando hacer acallar al bebé que se había hecho encima; al que de nuevo tenía hambre; al que extrañaba a su madre; al que… ¡Era imposible!

—¡Jareth, no seas así! ¡Por favor, primo; soy muy joven para morir en medio de pañales, cremas para paspaduras; biberones y gritos de exigencia! —El pequeño en sus brazos gritó más fuerte y molesto le pegó en la cabeza con su muñeco de trapo por lo que Conrad cerró sus ojos—. ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Estos pequeños monstruos son peores que tus goblins! —Jareth carcajeó con soltura.

—Exageras, primo. Pero, te daré una pequeña mano, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a molestar a tu hermana y no le digas nada a tu padre.

—¡Te lo prometo! ¡En serio! —le aseguró ansioso por que le aliviase el castigo.

—De acuerdo —dijo aproximándose a la cuna de uno de los tantos infantes—. Empezaré por el de la barriguita adolorida… No debió comer ese musgo.

—Es que ni bien me di vuelta ya estaba llevándoselo a la boca. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que le gustaría el musgo de la pared?! ¡Y ni siquiera camina, por todos los cielos!

Jareth se concentró en el niño y acariciando su tibio vientrecito le arrulló, por lo que el chiquillo sonrió relajadamente y se durmió. Y tomó el siguiente y así sucesivamente. Conrad lo miró maravillado.

—¿Cómo… le haces, Jareth? ¡Ellos te adoran!

—Tú también tienes el don, Conrad. Quizás de una manera diferente, pero, lo tienes. Eres un fey y tu padre bien podría estar ocupando mi trono; está en tu sangre.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro. Quizás, debes desarrollarlo un poco más, como la magia. Cuando eres niño no se puede hacer grandes cosas, ¿no? Pues bien, con esto sucede lo mismo.

—¿Me… ayudarías a hacerlo? —cuestionó viéndole con esperanzas—. No es que quiera ser como tú ni nada de eso, pero… ¡eres genial! —Su voz nuevamente mostró admiración— ¡Y también debo saber cómo le haces para girar tantos cristales al mismo tiempo! ¡Yo he intentado con tres y me ha costado un poco, pero, con cuatro…! ¡Imposible! —Jareth rió algo avergonzado. Su primo siempre lo había tomado como ejemplo a seguir, al menos, en algunos aspectos, por que por sí solo Conrad siempre había sido demasiado travieso, aún más que él.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré a mejorar con los bebés. Lo de los cristales, sigue practicando. En cuanto a mi encanto, eso es más difícil.

—¿Qué encanto? —Sonrió ladino—. ¿Ya te están llenando la cabeza?

—¡Pequeño tramposo! Tienes el primo más encantador de todos y no quieres reconocerlo sólo por celos —le siguió el juego; a lo que Conrad, con su lengua asomada, hizo un poco educado resoplido. Las criaturas le vieron risueñas y sonrieron. El adolescente observó a su rey quien elevó las cejas divertido—. Tal parece que esa es tu gracia para con ellos.

—¿En serio? —Se sorprendió y volvió a repetir la acción, una y otra vez e inventó más morisquetas hasta que las risitas de los niños inundaron el salón.

Erwin asomado en la entrada con escepticismo; sonrió bonachonamente al ver a su hijo disfrutando de hacer feliz a los pequeños. Aquello le trajo recuerdos de cuando Alin era apenas un bebé y en los instantes en que Conrad pensaba que nadie lo veía, iba a acariciarla y le cantaba e inventaba juegos para alegrarla. Claro que tanto él como su esposa jamás le habían dicho que sabían cuánto amaba a su hermana pese a sus escenas de celos y sus diabluras.

—Bueno, mi muchacho —habló el príncipe Erwin viendo a su hijo que, suspirando tras atender a los niños de la guardería del reino, hizo presencia en el comedor junto al rey—, espero que hayas aprendido tu lección.

—Sí, sí. Aprendí a cómo cambiar pañales y lo mal que puede oler un bebé por muy lindo y tierno que se vea —protestó. Jareth, a su lado, dejó liberar una franca risa.

—Bueno, salvo por eso y por algún que otro baboseo sobre tu persona no puedes decir que la has pasado mal. De hecho —siseó con maldad—, tuve que insistirte en que ya era hora de cenar —Conrad le miró por el rabillo del ojo con las pestañas vengativamente a mitad de camino.

—Eso fue porque la pequeña Kim se apoderó de mi nariz, a no ser por ello, yo hubiera sido el primero en alejarme de allí.

—¡Oh, disculpa! No sabía que una pequeña de apenas un año te tenía totalmente subyugado con su extraordinaria e increíble fuerza física —rebatió el rey.

—Tú no eras quien estaba atrapado como para saberlo —semejó ofensa por lo que Erwin tuvo que morder sus labios para no echarse una carcajada.

—De acuerdo; puedo ver que has sufrido mucho ahí dentro. Espero que lo recuerdes para cuando se te vuelva a cruzar la idea de pegarle caracoles en la cabellera a tu hermana.

—¿Qué? —Su voz sonó algo decepcionada—. ¿Sólo así me castigarás con la guardería? —Jareth dio vuelta su rostro para que su joven primo no le viera jocoso.

—Bueno… —Erwin frunció sus labios simulando pensarlo—, a decir verdad, cualquier travesura que hagas será castigada, aunque no puedo asegurar si el destino siempre será la guardería.

—¡No es justo! —El adolescente clamó y cambió su actitud ante la fingida mirada de extrañeza tanto de su padre y de su primo sobre sí—. Quiero decir, que no hay nada peor que la guardería, eso —carraspeó incómodo—. Prefiero ir a rociar hadas con mis secua… ¡mis amigos goblins! —corrigió.

—Claro que no. Ya bastante tiene Hoghead con esos dos como para tener que vigilarte a ti también.

—Completamente de acuerdo, Jareth —convino su tío viendo el reloj—. ¿Qué estará haciendo esta niña que aún no baja a cenar?

—Twig está con ella en su alcoba, Su Alteza —le aclaró Brisky.

—Apuesto a que llegará tarde… —exhaló Conrad—. Ahora siempre llega tarde.

—Es lógico —Sonrió su padre—. Cada día Alin se convierte más en una mujer; pronto cumplirá catorce y cuando queramos acordarnos, se convertirá en una dama cortejada y seguidamente casada.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Conrad pareció irritarse—. ¡Ella aún es muy joven! ¿Por qué va a venir un… estúpido bueno para nada a llevársela, eh? ¿Acaso es más importante un estúpido bueno para nada que nosotros que la hemos venido soportando desde que nació? ¡No! ¡Simplemente no!

—¿Esos son celos, primo? —El Rey Goblin elevó una sarcástica y prolija ceja—. ¿Por tu hermana?

—¿Yo…? —Se escandalizó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. ¡Ja! ¡Por mí que se la lleve el primer atolondrado en el cual ella deposite sus ojos!

—Eso suena a considerado de tu parte —Jareth le hizo ver risueño. Erwin cubrió con disimulo sus labios tras una de sus enguantadas manos.

—¡No lo es!

—Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué si no te va a importar en que ella deposite sus ojos en él y no al revés? —Esta vez, el monarca sonrió con perversidad. Sabía que lo había atrapado en su propio juego.

—¡Porque no se me da la gana y punto! ¡Y porque tú eres el 'Oh El Hombre Perfecto' para ella! —terminó de decir mostrándole la lengua a su soberano.

Erwin abrió sus ojos azorado. ¿Por qué este joven no podía tener un poco de sensatez y respeto hacia su primo, el cual no sólo era su rey si no que también era mayor.

Pasó un segundo de sorpresivo silencio ante un confundido Jareth. ¿Alin lo veía como un hombre? ¡Eso no era posible, él apenas la veía como una niñita y no creía poder verla de otra manera! ¿Por qué ella…? Se quedó viendo a Conrad y analizó un poco la situación. ¡Allí estaba el problema! Al llegar él a la casa de su tío, la niña lo tomó a él como su hermano mayor, por lo que Conrad perdió terreno sobre la admiración de su hermana. Dejó escapar una clandestina risita. Este chico era de lo peor en cuanto a lo posesivo con Alin, ambos hermanos lo eran con respecto a lo que consideraban suyo, quizás, porque siempre su padre fue excluido del resto de la familia hasta que él llegó a sus vidas y aprendieron desde muy niños a salvaguardarse de los malintencionados comentarios y desdenes.

—Siento haberte quitado el puesto de 'héroe,' primito. No fue intencional.

—¿Héroe? ¡Tsk! —Se puso más ruboroso—. ¿Además, quién quiere que esa cabeza hueca ande persiguiéndolo a uno? ¡Ja-ja-ja! Como si me interesara tamaña molestia.

—¡¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca?! —se oyó tronar desde las puertas del comedor abiertas por dos goblins de buen tamaño, alabardas en mano, apareciendo por ellas Alin con Twig tras de ella.

Tal parecía, últimamente, a Alin se le daba por arreglarse más que de costumbre y de allí sus tardanzas. Pues, como toda muchacha, nunca acababa por decidirse si por una prenda u otra; este peinado o mejor aquel.

Ciertamente que la muchachita ya era toda una mujer y tal como había pronosticado a su hijo, pronto llegaría el momento de elegirle esposo entre los muchos candidatos que aparecerían tras su aniversario.

—Bueno, Twig ha demostrado ser muy sabia, así que si haces cálculos…

—Conrad… —le amonestó Erwin—. ¿Quieres que en vez de a la guardería te envíe a ayudar a Sir Dydimus en el Bog…?

—¡No, no! —se dispensó inmediatamente y se incorporó para correr la silla a su hermana antes de que su primo lo hiciere. Alin le vio tan molesta como antes, puños en sus caderas—. ¿Lo ves? Yo quiero ser educado, es ella quien no me deja.

—Alin, tu hermano está siendo amable contigo, así, que esta vez sé correcta, hija. Ambos deben cambiar sus maneras, especialmente entre sí —La muchacha aceptó el asiento ofrecido. Jareth sonrió ante las palabras dichas con gran paciencia por su tío. Ese hombre tenía una paciencia prodigiosa, así como una mente astuta y un corazón invaluable. Él hubiera sido muy feliz de haberle tenido como padre. El suyo sólo lo había visto de tanto en tanto, muy ocupado con su madre y ella con él. Eso era lo único bueno que podía decir de sus progenitores, el mutuo amor que se prodigaban… Aunque él no parecía haber estado en sus planes…—. ¿No falta algo, hija? —señaló Erwin.

—Gracias, Conrad —dijo desganada.

—De nada, Alin —El muchacho mostró radiante sonrisa como quien vence una gran apuesta.

—Eso está mejor —convino el príncipe. El Rey Goblin salió de sus tristes pensamientos y sonriendo agradeció a los poderes supremos por quienes tenía consigo.

—¿Entonces, ya podemos comenzar? —Jareth inquirió.

—Por supuesto, mi muchacho —Erwin le sonrió en una suerte de conocimiento de a dónde la mente de su sobrino había divagado—. Aquí tú eres quien da las órdenes y de ti depende el futuro —Jareth le correspondió. Estaba seguro de que aquel hombre lo sabía todo, al menos con respecto a él y por ello nunca se cansaba de brindarle consejo y guía.

Alin sonrió con coqueta simpatía a Jareth cuando este halagó su nuevo atuendo, por lo que ella le explicó qué modista se lo había hecho y porqué había elegido ese modelo y ese color; y que las alhajas las había escogido con la ayuda de Twig, quien tenía un muy buen ojo para ello.

Erwin sonrió con cierta pena, su niña apenas tenía damas a su lado con quién hablar de cosas como esas, a veces, pensaba que debería buscarse un nueva esposa, pero, no sería justo para nadie. Él no podía apartar su corazón de Matrika y sus hijos tampoco aceptarían a nadie de buen grado, tanto como él. Además, ¿qué si la mujer mostraba una falsa fachada y una vez en la casa maltrataba a sus dos tesoros? ¡Nunca permitiría cosa semejante! ¡Y menos en donde él conservaba los más bellos recuerdos de su único amor! Toda su finca estaba invadida de ellos y en cada uno podía sentirla como si fuera ayer.

—Entonces, en vista de que te ha llevado tanto trabajo, ¿qué tal si te invito a una breve caminata por el jardín? Con el consentimiento de tu padre, claro está —Jareth sonrió a este con diversión, pues, pese a las anteriores palabras de Erwin a su hijo con respecto a 'futuros pretendientes,' este era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a estos y era más probable que los sacase corriendo hasta que el pobre tipo le ganase insistiendo y demostrando cuánto amaba a su pequeña niña.

—Por supuesto que tiene mi consentimiento para pasear contigo —rió por lo bajo. ¡Diablo de muchacho, divirtiéndose a su costa! Bueno, él era en parte culpable de fomentar esa personalidad en él, ¿o no?—. Ahora, no olviden en llevar a Conrad con ustedes. Todos sabemos que no faltan malas lenguas para dañar la reputación de cualquiera de nosotros.

—Lo sé, tío. Es que a Conrad ya le había dicho antes y él aceptó.

—¿Por qué tiene que venir él? ¡Sólo nos fastidiará con sus monerías! —opinó Alin

—¡Oh, perdón, señorita 'Mira Mi Bonito Vestido'! ¿Acaso no puedes tolerar un poco de competencia? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿La dueña de nuestro primo? ¡Él me quiere más a mí que a ti!

—¡Yo no me creo…! —se irrumpió ante la mímica de su hermano, la cual optó por ignorar y contestar sus acusaciones—. ¡Eso es menti…!

—¡Si siguen peleando ninguno irá a ninguna parte! —Su padre intervino con firmeza—. Con permiso de Su Majestad, claro está —aclaró con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el mismo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —ocultó su sonrisa y sus primos se miraron entre sí con inquina y algún disimulado mohín cuando se pensaban libres de atención.


	6. Contrapunto

N/A: Bueno, sinceramente estoy pensando en dejar de publicar esta historia, aunque cuando veo los hits y los visitantes me da cosa hacerlo. Espero opiniones al respecto.

Capítulo 6: Contrapunto.

—Al fin nos conocemos personalmente, Lord Marlon —habló el anciano hombre de blancos y lacios cabellos que llegaban a sus hombros perdiéndose en su pálida piel del cuello. Sus cejas similares a las del rey del laberinto. El encuentro, en un oscuro rincón de una taberna de mala muerte fuera de ambos reinos.

—Al fin, Lord Hubert. No puedo decir que resulte todo un placer, pero, debemos tratar de llevarnos bien para conseguir nuestro común objetivo y…, luego, que gane el mejor.

—Dejemos la diplomacia de un lado, mi enemigo. Usted no es de mi agrado como ninguno de su familia lo es. Ella ha sido nuestra intermediaria por ahora, pero, en esto ha decidido que lo convengamos frente a frente. Tal parece no confía en nuestro… raciocinio para aliarnos en algo que nos conviene a todos.

—¿Ella les ha explicado el plan?

—Así es. Cada quien tendrá alguien para que pague por nuestras diferencias y sirva para nuestra causa —Hubo un silencio creado por el pasar de unos elfos borrachines del reino de las _Salamanders_, que festejaban algo con gran algarabía—. Sólo diga el nombre y tendrá a quien crea conveniente; nosotros esperamos lo mismo de su parte —Marlon sonrió con perfidia.

—Como usted guste. Y… le haré recordar su palabra —Intentó verse amenazante, pero, el anciano sólo lo miró con zozobra.

—Lord Marlon, usted no es el rey Kaden como para amedrentarme y, por otro lado, en mi raza, la vejez no nos hace débiles, al contrario —Le recordó que los suyos no eran famosos por sus fuerzas físicas, pero, sí por sus poderes mágicos. Marlon tensó sus músculos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con su inútil tío?!—. Yo quiero destronar a mi soberano y no me importa el precio. Ahora, ¿debo pensar que a usted, criado en la milicia, se le da por el remordimiento según quién sea el sacrificado?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —tronó entre dientes—. ¡Me importaría mil demonios si se tratase de mi propio hijo! —El anciano sonrió con malevolencia.

—¿Entonces…, qué tal su hermano menor?

—¿Devis? —indagó asombrado. ¿En qué iba a afectarle a Kaden la desaparición de él?

—¿Se echará para atrás, Lord Marlon? —Su actitud era burlona.

—Si es a quien quiere, se lo entregaré. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que le sirva de nada contra Kaden. Y si arruina todo este plan… —volvió a amenazar.

—¿Cree que estas canas las tengo porque sí? —el viejo refutó—. A nadie le interesa ese desviado que tiene por hermano —Se inclinó sobre la mesa con mortecina iluminación para hablarle en secreto—. El hombre que queremos que entregue, no es fácil de conseguir, pero, si lo hace… la victoria será nuestra.

—Escúpelo, viejo —El hombre de la familia de los búhos se tensionó por un momento. Todos estos… montañeses no tenían clase alguna; pensó con desprecio.

—Gontran —Marlon sonrió con placer. Un golpe directo al mal nacido de Kaden.

—Délo por hecho —E imitó al hombre y se reclinó sobre el mueble—. Yo exijo algo de igual o más valor para su soberano… —Su gesto se convirtió en el de un siniestro demonio—. Alin, la hija del príncipe Erwin.

—¿Una muchacha? ¿Para qué diablos quiere una muchacha?

—¿Qué le preocupa, Lord Hubert? —Fue su turno de mofarse de la estupefacción del hombre—. ¿Una chiquilla estúpida que no tiene idea de lo que el odio puede llegar a hacer?

—¡Sólo es una niña!

—Bueno, le daría un niño si Kaden tuviera uno. Pero, Gontran es todo lo que él tiene por el momento. Mas, si no quiere seguir adelante con lo planeado, puedo decirle a Lady Lilith que depositó inútilmente sus esperanzas en usted —Se incorporó como para retirarse.

—¡No! —Hubert lo sujetó de la muñeca, la cual liberó ante la torva mirada del otro sobre su mano—. No le diga nada a ella… Usted no sabe quién es ella en verdad. Sólo… está bien. Si es a la prima del Rey Goblin quien debe ser sacrificada, así será.

—Me sorprendes, viejo, temerle a una mujer —Le dirigió una socarrona sonrisa—. El día de su aniversario será perfecto para llevarlo acabo. Se le comunicará todos los detalles para ello. Estaré esperando por su informe, cuando usted tenga a la muchacha, yo tendré a su hombre —Abandonó el sitio, dejando despectivamente generosa suma por sus tragos, bajo la agitada mirada del fey.

—Idiota, no tienes idea de cuán poderosa es esa oscura mujer… —Hubert murmuró para sí.

—¿Jareth? —La dulce voz de su prima le quitó de sus pensamientos. El Rey Goblin observó a la chica tomada de su brazo. Al otro lado de él, Conrad pateando una piedra a lo largo de todo el sendero que los tres habían andado.

—¿Sí, Alin?

—¿En verdad no te molesta que mi cumpleaños se festeje en tu castillo?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Tú eres mi prima consentida, ¿o no? Y eres de mi familia.

—No lo sé… Tengo algo de miedo al respecto. Tú sabes, todos esos parientes que nunca he visto en mi vida y los que he visto y no quiero volver a ver…

—No te preocupes por eso. Esta es tu presentación social como mujer. Ninguno te faltará el respeto en mi presencia, ni a tu padre ni a tu hermano.

—Sí, no te preocupes, hermanita. Si eso sucede yo tomaré venganza —Sonrió con pillería—. Han pasado una o dos ideas por mi mente que pienso llevar a cabo —confesó orgulloso—. Tengo toooodo cubierto.

—¿Con eso se supone que debo quedarme tranquila? —Alin le observó tan estupefacta como Jareth.

—¡Por supuesto! Tú no te preocupes, todos tendrán que responder a mis jugarretas de ponerse… 'poco amables' con nosotros. ¡Y más te vale que no te andes por ahí paseándote con algún imbécil que ni siquiera conoces! —advirtió.

—¡¿Quién piensas que soy?! ¡Yo no me voy con el primero que se me cruza! ¡Además, nadie podría igualar a nuestro dulce primo! —Se aferró más a su brazo, reclinando su cabeza soñadora—. ¡Sólo alguien tan caballeroso y dulce como él podría conquistarme! —Jareth no pudo más que reír por lo bajo. Estos dos no tenían solución alguna. ¿Madurarían siquiera un poco?

—¡Ay, sí! —Conrad se llevó dramáticamente sus manos juntas a las mejillas, su voz tratando de alcanzar el registro de su hermanita—. ¡Él es 'El Hombre'! ¡Oh, cuánta perfección! —Cómicamente se abrazó al brazo libre del mismo quién no pudo evitar reír—. ¡Cuánto brillo y glamour! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo sólo podría esperar a alguien que lo supere! ¡Pero, oh, qué tonta soy! ¡¿Con lo gorda que estoy quién si no mi propio primo me dirá lo bonita que estoy?! ¡Auch! —clamó ante la palmada de su hermana sobre su brazo.

—¡Quítate, atolondrado! ¡No nos molestes!

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Debí dejar pasear solos a los tortolitos! —insinuó con maldad e hizo gesto de beso con sus labios fruncidos y estirados—. ¿Por qué no se dan un besito? ¿Besito? —repitió y, de repente, algo surgió de su boca, por lo que él inmediatamente lo expulsó. Cuando aquello llegó al piso, salió saltando y croando—. ¡Oh, qué asco! —expeló el mal sabor de la pequeña rana. Jareth dejó brotar su risotada y Alin miró con gozo a su hermano—. ¡Esto es obra tuya, Jareth! ¡Eres un malvado! —chilló haciéndolo carcajear más.

—Bueno… —pronunció recuperando su compostura—, soy el Rey Goblin, después de todo —Mostró su bellaca sonrisa que sólo hacía suspirar más a su prima, quien se apachurró más a su brazo.

—¡Ay, Jareth, no entiendo cómo esas tontas con las que andas no ven qué…!

—…tan sabandija eres —acotó Conrad divirtiéndose en represalia. Alin abrió su boca en asombro y seguidamente lo fulminó. Jareth sacudió su cabeza con diversión.

—¡Eres un grosero! —Alin se quejó—. ¡Mira que decirle semejante cosa a nuestro primo con lo bien que siempre se ha portado con nosotros!

—No siempre —.Lo atisbó de reojo con picardía—. Al principio quería deshacernos de nosotros y si le convencimos fue sólo porque tú le ganaste por cansancio, con lo pegajosa que eres.

—¡¿Qué yo…?! ¡Tú le andabas persiguiendo por todos los rincones de la finca para que te enseñara sus trucos después de que los empleaba contigo para que lo dejases en paz!

—Eso no es cierto. Yo iba a pedirle explicaciones como caballero que soy —Simuló importancia y eso sólo hizo que su primo se destornillara de risa y detuviera su caminata.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Eso sí que fue gracioso, Conrad! —El nombrado lo miró con asombro.

—No fue una broma —protestó—. Yo iba a reclamar.

—Sí, seguro. A reclamar cómo se hacía para poder emplearlo luego en alguna de tus fechorías —siseó el monarca. Alin vio a su hermano y triunfante le mostró la lengua. A su vez, Conrad elevó sus hombros con un claro gesto de desinterés.

—Bueno, no importa. Lo cierto es que ustedes son dos mutuos chupamedias.

—¿Oh, el pobrecito Conrad necesita de alguien que sea chupamedias de él también, verdad? —Jareth se burló trayéndolo hacia sí—. No te aflijas; uno de estos días iremos juntos a divertirnos por allí. ¿Quieres?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Noches de travesuras?

—Sí. No quiero oxidarme —rió por lo bajo—. Por otro lado, es bueno variar la rutina.

—¡Los pequeños goblins se pondrán felices al oírte!

—Sí, supongo que sí. Hace tiempo que no comparto ese tipo de trucos con ellos —Su rostro se iluminó con añoranza. ¡Cuántos buenos momentos había pasado junto a sus goblins! Quizás, sus padres nunca estuvieron para él, pero, sus goblins nunca lo abandonaron.

—¿Jareth, la noche de mi cumpleaños bailarás conmigo? —Otra vez su prima lo quitó de sus pesares. El rey hizo una amena sonrisa; esta era su familia; ellos y sus goblins.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Claro que, tendré que pelearme con todos esos tipos que hagan cola por tenerte entre sus brazos, pero, haré mi mejor esfuerzo —Alin rió suavemente. Conrad observó a su primo con enfado.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Ella no bailará con nadie a no ser con papá, contigo y conmigo!

—¿Por qué? —protestó la muchacha.

—Porque tú eres muy pequeña como para saber las cosas de la vida.

—¡Tú te crees muy adulto, pero, sólo te comportas como un bobo!

—Pero, este bobo sabe lo que esos tipos pretenden de ti —le mostró la lengua. Molesta, Alin lo desafió.

—¿Ah, sí? A ver, dime —Jareth espió a Conrad; a decir por su mirada de reojo hacia la más joven de los tres, no esperaba que ella le reclamara semejante respuesta.

—Bueno… —pareció pensar distraídamente—, en vista de que estás muy gorda, pretenden asarte —Sonrió con maldad—. ¡Yo no voy a permitir que se coman a mi hermanita! —Su expresión de triunfo iba de oreja a oreja.

—¡Tonto! ¡Yo no estoy gorda! —frunció su gesto como un niño casi a punto de llorar.

—Conrad, ya no la molestes. Luego, se larga a llorar y tú no sabes cómo pedirle disculpas —intercedió el monarca entre ambos con la misma calma que podría haber empleado su tío—. ¿Por qué no intentan ser más… amables entre sí? Ya no son unos niños pequeños, no pueden estar peleando constantemente.

—Él luce como uno —refutó ella con desdén.

—Y ella como una de las tantas terneritas del campo —se defendió el muchacho por lo que se ganó un disimulado codazo de su primo y una mirada llena de ira de la chica.

—Bueno, basta ya. Si han de venir a verme, no deben pelear o no les recibiré nunca más. Yo los extraño mucho, pero, cuando los veo discutir tanto y tan seguido, pienso que no me guardan demasiado cariño, después de todo —Él sabía que se arrepentiría de decir eso porque ellos tenían una manera muy efusiva de demostrar cuánto podían llegar a quererle.

—¡Jareth, no digas eso; yo te amo! —Alin se abrazó a su torso con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Y yo! —Conrad la imitó aún con más potencia y un empellón que los llevó a las orillas de un lago.

—¡Cuidado, cuidado! —El rey advirtió divertido, pero, ya era tarde y los tres cayeron en el estanque con un fuerte chapuzón. Silencio. Risas sin control—. ¡Oh, cielos! —Jareth apenas podía controlar su jolgorio. Alin sentada a su lado, liberaba su rostro de las gotas que resbalaban de su, ahora, alborotado cabello—. Recuérdenme que la próxima vez que pida una demostración de afecto lo haga lejos del agua… o lejos de cualquier cosa.

—¡La culpa la tiene este atolondrado! —acusó Alin.

—¡Bah! Todo por un poquito de agua —acotó el aludido flotando de espaldas en la superficie a poca distancia—. Se nota que eres una niña cochina y que no te gusta bañarte seguido —Fue acallado por una rociada que le dio su hermana y tras respuesta de uno y de otro, los tres terminaron en una especie de húmeda batalla entre gritos y risas.

A lo lejos, desde uno de los tantos balcones del castillo, Erwin reía junto a Brisky y Twig, que habían ido a servirle un té. Pues, ambos estaban agradecidos con él por haber mejorado la vida de su rey y lo ponían al tanto de las aventuras como desventuras del mismo y de las comidillas que circulaban en su ausencia.

—Su Alteza —Twig habló con alegría—, esos niños suyos son una bendición.

—Sí, lo son —convino complacido.

—No hay duda de que Su Majestad en verdad los ama, Su Alteza. Me tomo el atrevimiento, si usted me permite, claro, de que para él ustedes son su única familia.

—¿Qué no voy a permitirles a ustedes dos, si cuidan tanto de él como yo? Siempre estaré agradecido con ustedes. Tenía mis temores cuando mi sobrino asumió la corona, él necesitaba tener de cerca alguien quien lo apreciara; quien lo guiara y le abriera los ojos, con mano sutil, contra las hienas que habitaban aquí, mientras, él se encontraba en mi hogar. Y allí estaban ustedes dos, fieles sólo como los buenos goblins pueden ser.

—Él nos enorgullece, tanto como usted, milord —reconoció el mayordomo.


	7. Cumplir Con Los Roles

Capítulo 7: Cumplir Con Los Roles.

La noche se cernía sobre los inalcanzables picos, un imponente hombre yacía recostado sobre un elegante y masculino diván en compañía de una frágil y delicada _sylph_. Las copas esmeradamente labradas fueron generosamente escanciadas de cálido vino rojo por ella.

La dorada mirada de Kaden sobre la muchacha era digna de un ave de presa. Pero, allí no había amor, ella era joven y preciosa, lo suficiente como para despertar el deseo en cualquiera, mas, su soberano no veía más allá de los momentos pasados juntos en el lecho, único sitio que compartían de tanto en tanto. Nadine era de contextura delgada y femenina, su cabello hasta las caderas era tan rubio como el de cualquier _sylph_, sólo que parecía tener cierto tinte del color del cielo, queriendo imitar el color de sus ojos. ¿Si podría ser su reina? Podría serlo, sí. Mas, había algo en él que le obligaba a rechazar la idea, ella cumplía con su labor, tanto como él. La diferencia residía en que ambos podían sobrellevar esta… 'relación' como señor y siervo, pero, no como esposos. Era irónico y aún más irónico que ambos lo supiesen. O no, después de todo, ella siempre escuchaba todos sus problemas con respeto y nunca le daba consejo, salvo el repetirle que se tomara su tiempo para pensar sus decisiones y brindarle ánimos para que siguiera adelante con lo que él pensaba correcto. Estas condiciones parecían ser perfectas para una esposa, pero, ¡oh, cuán fríos serían ambos!

Para ella era un trabajo, algunas le preparaban los platillos; otras se encargaban de sus vestimentas; otras de mantener el orden y la higiene a su alrededor; ella era la encargada de distraerle y distenderle de su arduo día y sus muchos problemas. Esta era la forma de ayudar a su respetado señor. Él sólo era eso, su señor, su soberano, a quien ahora le correspondió la mirada con una seductora sonrisa. No era falsa, Kaden era un hombre al cual se podía apreciar con facilidad. Más de una quisiera estar en su lugar, delante de este sensual hombre, ahora recostado lánguidamente sobre el asiento, la negra camisa entreabierta hasta su ombligo dejando ver el trabajo físico de toda una vida para enfrentar cualquier enemigo, cualquier adversidad; las negras y largas pestañas pretendiendo esconder la picardía de sus ojos y sus labios con una media sonrisa. Era fácil olvidarse de todo con un hombre así, pero, luego, el corazón siempre le recordaba que su cariño estaba depositado en alguien más.

—Hoy luce algo animado, mi señor —comentó acercándole la copa. Él rió por lo bajo.

—Pues, difícil no estarlo contigo frente a mí, Nadine —Sujetó la copa y con su mano libre tomó la de la joven para guiarla para que se sentara sobre su pierna—. Aunque no soy más que un egoísta; es gracioso cuán injusto soy contigo, cuando eres la que más generosa es conmigo —reflexionó con cierto pesar.

—Mi señor, ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces. Usted es un gran soberano y para mí es un honor atender el más mínimo de sus mandatos —Kaden la observó a los ojos.

—Eres una mujer deliciosa, Nadine —Su voz no dejaba de estar teñida de pasión y oscuridad—. Quisiera poder recompensarte de alguna manera. Yo robé tu inocencia y aún hoy robo tu juventud; no soy tan buen soberano como crees si traigo desdicha a uno de mis más fieles súbditos. Te ofrecería compartir mi corona si supiera que eso te haría feliz —La mujer sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Mi señor —enfrentó su rostro acariciándolo con su mano con aprecio—, usted no robó nada, yo acepté lo que me ofrecía en aquel entonces y, aún hoy, volvería a hacerlo. Yo daría mi vida si así lo pidiera.

—Aún no tienes veinte años y darías tu vida por este monstruo que de alguna manera te mantiene prisionera… —Acarició su brazo con gentileza. Suspiró—. Dime, Nadine, ¿todavía no se ha percatado de tus sentimientos? —La muchacha descendió su cabeza con languidez.

—No —musitó—. Él… parece ni siquiera saber de mi existencia…

—Entonces, no te merece —La obligó a verle y besó sus labios con ternura. Ella sonrió ante ese gesto, ella sabía bien cuán amable podía ser el "ogro de las montañas" al que todos temían y hacían bien en hacer así—. Si deseas, yo puedo hablar con él, tantear terreno…

—Mi señor —Lo estudió con complacencia. Ojala sus afectos fueran más profundos hacia este hombre con quien dentro de poco compartiría el lecho—, usted no debe hacer eso. Aún si no fuera un rey, él debe darse cuenta por sí solo y decidir —Kaden dejó su copa a un lado y lo mismo hizo con la de ella. Se apoderó de sus labios suavemente y se elevó con ella en brazos hacia la majestuosa cama que les aguardaba. Ambos ahogarían sus penas, al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Gontran se preparaba para ir la fiesta a la cual su tío, el monarca no asistiría. Ya que lo tenía en vista como su sucesor y pretendía sellar definitivamente la paz con el reino _Goblin_, él mismo le propuso ir en su lugar y este pequeño hecho pareció mejorar los ánimos de Kaden.

El carruaje estaba listo, al igual que su impecable apariencia. Su blanca camisa estaba inmaculada, la chaqueta marrón oscuro le asentaba de maravillas contrastando con su negro pantalón, su negro cabello, largo hasta los omóplatos, ahora atado en una prolija cola de caballo con un lazo haciendo juego con su atuendo superior. Bueno, se dijo, quizás no era el más hermoso de todos, de hecho, él consideraba que el más afortunado de toda su familia era su primo Devis, mas, si había algo que los caracterizaba era la masculinidad y la sensualidad en sus gallardos semblantes, por lo que hasta el menos afortunado podía resultar atractivo. ¿El punto fuerte? Bueno, la sonrisa, los ojos. Al menos, eso decían. Sonrió con diversión y salió de su habitación rumbo a la habitación de su tío. Este le había dicho que pasase a verle antes de partir.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió el pensativo monarca sentado en su diván. En la cama, Nadine yacía dormida después de complacerle tan fervientemente como siempre.

—Gontran, Su Majestad.

—Pasa —dijo luego de correr el cortinado de su lecho señorial para darle intimidad a la durmiente. Aguardó a que el joven ingresara para acomodarse nuevamente en su anterior ubicación—. ¿Cuántas veces sobrino debo decirte que sabiéndome a solas no tienes porqué usar el protocolo?

—Lo siento, tío. Mas, tenía entendido… —calló al oír el quejido entre sueños de la muchacha. Kaden sonrió con picardía.

—Tenías entendido bien. Pero, Nadine es de mi entera confianza —Gontran correspondió la sonrisa.

—No lo pongo en duda, tío. ¿Para qué deseabas verme?

—Bueno… —pareció inspeccionarlo—, luces muy apuesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —rió el joven por lo bajo—. ¿Además de un trono me quieres hacer de una esposa?

—¿Por qué no? No sería mala idea, incluso no sería mala idea si fuera alguien del reino que visitarás —Esto pareció causar gracia al sobrino.

—¡Tío Kaden, por favor! Yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero, ¿qué puedo tener yo en común con una mujer que sólo sabe hacer trucos de magia y se siente una reina por ello? Sus egos preceden a sus poderes.

—Sí, lo sé. Son… insoportables y jactanciosos. Tanto como nosotros. Hay más en común de lo que piensas, sobrino. Mucho más. El rey Jareth de alguna manera está tan mal visto como yo y, sin embargo, el reino _Goblin_ nunca ha estado mejor. ¡Pero, oh, claro! Aún somos jóvenes y asumimos la corona demasiado jóvenes, lo cual parece que nos hace estúpidos. Eso es lo que piensan los viejos buitres que pretenden tomar nuestro lugar y ya que no pueden hacerlo, sólo dejan fluir su envidia.

—De todas maneras, tío, no podría. De hecho, no creo interesarme por el casamiento…, no aún. Bueno… —semejó hacer una introspección—, no encontré a nadie como para planteármelo —Kaden sonrió con diablura.

—Aprovecha esta noche, entonces. Es una fiesta bastante importante y no sólo acudirán los familiares de la muchacha, también irán de otros reinos. Claro que no todos, por lo que sé, la propia familia le ha hecho la vida imposible al príncipe Erwin —Arrugó su frente en señal de meditar—. Él también hubiera sido un buen rey. No me explico cómo pudieron poner de suplente al inútil de Lord Hubert durante la infancia del rey Jareth. Sólo porque sea el tío abuelo del joven rey no es mérito suficiente para que te dejen sentar en el trono. De hecho, hubiere sido más lógico que Sir Erwin tomase el puesto.

—Bueno, quizás él lo rechazó.

—Es posible. Pero, bueno, no te quitaré más tiempo —Sonrió con bonanza—. Liroye te espera junto al carruaje con el presente que le encargué.

—Gracias, tío. Supongo que nos veremos dentro de dos días. Al regresar pasaré por la casa de Donovan. Hace tiempo que no le veo y en vista de que estaré de paso…

—Es una pena que ese joven haya decidido abandonar la milicia. Un gran talento. Pero, bueno, prefirió cuidar de su familia ante la muerte del padre y eso es tan honorable como cualquier batalla. Ya vete o me pondré a añorar épocas como los viejos y aún tengo muchos años por delante, o eso espero —bromeó.

—¡Sir Gontran! —exclamó Liroye anonadado—. ¡Cuánta belleza escondía usted tras ese escudo y todas esas protecciones!

—Eh… Gracias, Liroye —respondió algo incómodo. Él no tenía inconveniente en hablar y tratarle siempre y cuando no lo tuviera como enamorado. ¡Los poderes no lo permitieran, por favor!—. Viniendo de ti lo tomaré como un rotundo éxito entre las damas —La expresión de Liroye pareció apagarse—. ¿Qué sucede? —Gontran inquirió con jocosidad en tanto subía al carruaje—. ¿No irás a deprimirte, verdad?

—No, milord —contestó, mas, su voz había perdido la acostumbrada algarabía. En sus manos mantenía sujeto un paquete—. Casi lo olvidaba, Sir Gontran, este es el presente para la dama. Será el primer baile de la chica en cuestión así que Su Majestad deseaba algo especial. Es un alhajero hecho por los _gnomes_ del castillo del interior; puedo asegurarle que ella quedaría encantada con ello —Suspiró entregándoselo.

—Quedará —lo corrigió.

—¿Qué? —pareció despertar de su letargo.

—Dijiste 'quedaría' y lo correcto es 'quedará.' Qué raro que tú te equivoques, Liroye.

—¡Oh, bueno…! —Rió nerviosamente—. Es que… me he puesto nervioso al ver a Devis —acusó a este que venía a caballo con el grupo que lo escoltaría hasta el reino Goblin.

—¿Devis te pone nervioso? Pensé que eran amigos.

—Bueno, sí. ¡Pero…, es que se ve tan sexy con su uniforme! —excusó. Gontran asomó su cabeza para ver al susodicho y, luego, a Liroye.

—¿Pese a su escudo y todas esas protecciones? ¿O acaso es porque a él le has visto más que a mí? —dijo con jocosidad. Liroye pareció ruborizarse como una adolescente

—¡Lord Gontran! —se escandalizó—. ¿Cómo usted piensa semejante…? —Por respuesta sólo tuvo una cálida risotada.

—¡Tranquilo, Liroye! No diré nada.

—Usted me ofende, milord —pareció indignarse.

—¡Oh, vamos, Liroye! Primero me dices lo bien que me veo y ahora te comportas como una casta doncella.

—Bueno, quizás lo soy —continuaba en su ofendido papel—. Después de todo, nadie viene a comprobarlo —insinuó con maldad. Gontran sólo rió más.

—Eres peligroso, Liroye, aún más que cualquier mujer —dijo antes de que Devis se apostara entre el coche y el joven.

—¿Otra vez Liroye está tratando de seducirte, primo? —Devis indagó con una lánguida sonrisa.

—Este muchacho tiene más sutileza que cualquier dama que haya conocido y más tretas de las que una pueda llegar a conocer —comentó risueño secando una lágrima de su ojo.

—Eso lo creo.

—¡Fantástico! —protestó el aludido—. ¡Ahora, júntense ambos para criticarme! ¡Qué buen amigo resultas, Devis! —Logró que ambos hombres estuvieran hilarantes—. ¡Búrlense nomás, par de brutos!

—Cuida la boca, Liroye —se oyó la voz de Marlon viniendo por detrás del carruaje—. Estás hablando del futuro rey —Su tono era claramente maligno y envidioso y, a la vez, rebelaba cierta satisfacción. El distendido ambiente se desarmó tan rápido como había surgido, dejando una estela de escalofríos. Gontran observó a su primo mayor. No le gustaba, nunca le gustó y no culpaba a su tío por tampoco hacerlo.

—No es necesario que me defiendas, Marlon. Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

—Sólo quería dejar en claro cuál será tu… puesto —Sonrió con cinismo. Otra vez esa horrible tensión pareció aprehenderlos aún más que antes. Allí había algo, pensó Gontran, mas, lo asoció únicamente con la eterna codicia de poder de Marlon.

—Mi puesto, Marlon, es servir a Su Majestad, al igual que el tuyo.

—Marlon, nos estás retrasando —irrumpió su hermano menor—. No es correcto llegar fuera de horario —remarcó las tres últimas palabras—, hermano. Especialmente cuando se trata del reino _Goblin_, sería un desaire.

—Tienes razón, es mejor que avancen. Y… que te diviertas, 'primo,' dicen que donde vas es un sitio del que pocos regresan —Se hizo a un lado para retornar al interior del castillo. Gontran se lo quedó viendo con suspicacia. Algo tramaba esa arpía. Pero, ignoraba qué. Sólo esperaba que su tío fuera lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

—Pongámonos en marcha, Devis —propuso finalmente.

—Seguro —Abandonó la vista de la imagen de su hermano para ver a los hombres que habían sido seleccionados por este para que formaran la comitiva. Sólo dos o tres eran fieles a él, el resto al cruel Marlon que les prometía lo que fuera con tal de tenerlos entre sus manos—. ¡Ya oyeron, hombres! ¡En formación! —ordenó ubicándose delante del carruaje. Al pasar junto a Liroye sus miradas se encontraron furtivamente con seriedad. La de Liroye con algo de preocupación por su amigo. Si todo resultaba según el plan de Marlon, pronto se verían otra vez y ellos deberían aguardar para dar comienzo a su propio plan. Pero, primero, deberían cumplir el que el traidor a la corona había ordenado.


	8. Asomo Al Mundo Adulto

Capítulo 8: Asomo Al Mundo Adulto. 

La tarde había pasado aprisa para la princesa Alin. Ya desde el desayuno se la vio nerviosa y ansiosa con el acontecimiento que daría inicio apenas el sol se ocultara. Y su hermano no le ayudaba a calmar los nervios diciéndole miles de tonterías y bromeando a su costa y junto a ello advirtiéndole que se tomaría represalia contra ella y el bobalicón que osara hacerse el 'chico bonito.'

—¡Por todos los cielos, Conrad; sólo es un baile, no me pongas más nerviosa! —decía, mientras, Twig ajustaba una corona de flores blancas y rosas en su cabeza.

—No es mi intención esta vez. Sólo te digo que hay muchos a la caza de niñas bobas como tú y que, aunque no lo creas, como hermano mayor que soy te vigilaré bien de cerca —Alin resopló y golpeó su puño contra la mesa del tocador en clara señal de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Sir Conrad, por favor, déjenos a solas. Su hermana ya está muy alterada con la presentación de hoy ante el resto de la corte y necesita relajarse un poco —sugirió la _goblin_.

—De acuerdo… —Dejó escapar un suspiro viendo a su hermanita con curiosidad. Ella estaba muy linda esa noche, habría muchas sabandijas sueltas y él los espantaría a todos. ¡Ninguno de ellos rompería su corazón; eso sobre su cadáver! Ya un tiempo atrás se había peleado con un primo lejano por decir cierta maledicencia sobre ella. Claro que, tanto para Erwin como para ella, se había golpeado al caer de un árbol. ¿El otro? Rió para sí. Pues, no le dejaron de crecer los vellos de las axilas por al menos dos meses. ¡Eso fue un buen truco, sí, señor! Se retiró risueño de la alcoba de su hermanita para avisarle al padre que pronto estaría lista.

—Te juro, Twig, algún día de estos le haré un conjuro para que madure así no me fastidiará más —La _goblin_ rió con reposo.

—Ya, mi niña. Su hermano la aprecia mucho, por eso está todo el día molestándole. En realidad, él la cuida.

—¡Vaya manera de hacerlo! ¡Todos los años que venimos aquí me hace lo de los caracoles! ¡Y este no ha sido la excepción! —Twig observó a la muchacha a través del espejo. Su niñez ya casi era un olvido. Una joven mujer había nacido. La templanza de Twig llevó a la chica a ver su propio reflejo y por un segundo se sobresaltó de sí misma. Tan inquieta había estado que en ningún momento se había dignado a verse. ¿Ella era esa joven? ¿Así se veía ante los demás?—. ¿Es…? —La criada sonrió.

—Sí, es usted, Lady Alin. Una noble y hermosa mujer —Alin sonrió a sí misma y seguidamente pareció preocuparse. ¿Qué si su hermano tenía razón? Ella sabía que había gente malvada en el mundo. Ella sabía que el mal existía en este mundo tanto como en otros.

—¿Twig… —La _goblin_ observó a los cálidos ojos color miel—, cómo te das cuenta cuando alguien tiene malas intenciones?

—Bueno…, hay quienes pueden engañarnos muy bien con sus intenciones. Es esencial para estar alertas escuchar a quienes sabemos que en verdad nos aman. Y los hombres especialmente pueden llegar a ser maestros del engaño para conseguir un beso de una joven tan bella como usted, My Lady.

—¿Un beso? —se sorprendió—. ¿Tú dices… —Su faz reflejó cierto desagrado— un beso algo como un beso?

—Un beso es un beso, My Lady —habló con obviedad.

—Quiero decir… ¿un beso en… los labios?

—Sí. Por un beso en los labios y manos donde no corresponden. Recuerde esto, Lady Alin; nunca deje que sostengan su mano por más tiempo del debido, si ellos no la sueltan retírela usted misma con desprecio; durante la danza, mantenga su mano en la de su compañero y en el hombro. Y pise a quien ose descender su mano más allá de su cintura o acortar la distancia entre ambos. Nada de paseos con extraños o con gente desagradable por el jardín. Sabiendo esto, usted se hallará más que segura, My Lady.

—Gracias, Twig —Le sonrió con dulzura—. Eres la mejor _goblin_ que existe —Se incorporó para inclinarse y abrazarla con algo de puerilidad. Consecutivamente al asombro, Twig se echó a reír con mesura, pese a la falta de su esposa, Sir Erwin había hecho un buen trabajo con sus niños.

Erwin estudió a su muchachita con orgullo. Ya era toda una mujer y sería mejor comenzar a aceptar la idea de que algún día formaría su propio hogar. El recatado cuello redondo combinando con el encaje de las generosas mangas farol, le daba un toque de niña, que se perdía a medida que uno descendía la vista y se hallaba con la faja de rosa seda marcando su escueta cintura para seguidamente esconder otra vez las caderas en un vuelo sobre la larga falda. Esta niña-mujer aún era totalmente suya, aún él era el único hombre que lo daría todo por ella, sin contar su primo y su hermano, claro, porque a decir verdad, los tres la celaban como el más preciado tesoro. El níveo vestido de ahora para representar su inocencia, algún día se convertiría en uno de novia y vaya novia preciosa que sería. Matrika estaría orgullosa de su niña.

—Estás muy hermosa, mi niña.

—Gracias, papá —Se sonrojó con encanto. Sí, se dijo Erwin, ella siempre sería la princesita de papá así como Conrad su muchacho.

—¿Estás lista?

—Eso creo —exhaló tomando el brazo que su padre le ofrecía.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien. El primero en sacarte a bailar será Jareth, por ser el rey; luego, yo y finalmente tu hermano.

—Él amenazó con pisarme los pies —le comentó mordiéndose el labio. Erwin apretó los suyos para no reír.

—Quédate tranquila, él no hará semejante cosa. Yo hablaré con él para que se comporte.

—Estoy segura de que él hará algo apenas vea que alguien se me acerque.

—Bueno, él estará al acecho de quienes se te acerquen, entiende que él quiere protegerte… a su modo. Sólo sé correcta y él no se entrometerá de no ser necesario. Yo también estaré allí vigilándote de esos inescrupulosos.

—¿Entonces, yo puedo vigilarlos a ustedes dos también? —Erwin rió con soltura.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Así como tú nos toleras por ser tan… obsesivos por tu integridad por ser los únicos hombres de la familia, y lo digo dejando al resto de lado, es justo que siendo tú la única mujer también procures no dejarnos caer en las manos de alguna inescrupulosa oportunista —Espió a su niña con jocosidad, la cual sonrió completamente satisfecha como si eso la hubiera hecho sentir aún más importante ante la puerta que pronto se abriría para mostrarse al mundo—. Y siempre recuerda, que pase lo que pase tú siempre serás mi pequeñita y nada ni nadie cambiará eso —Erwin tocó su nariz como cuando infanta y ella no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarle.

—Te amo mucho, papá.

—Y yo, mi niña. Ahora, es hora que demostremos a esos necios de lo que estamos hechos —Rieron ubicándose uno al lado del otro y el príncipe dio la orden a los goblins de jalar las hojas de la entrada al ballroom.

El lugar resplandecía de blanco y brillos, salvo por los coloridos atuendos de los invitados y los criados. Conrad examinaba con agudo ojo a todo aquel que prestase demasiada atención a la triunfante entrada de su hermana menor. Jareth sonrió orgulloso desde su sitial al ver la cabeza de su prima tan altiva como la de su tío. Sí, ella estaría bien aún entre estas arpías, observó a un grupo de cortesanas y parientes.

Erwin condujo a su admirada y envidiada hija hasta la presencia del monarca a quien le hicieron las debidas reverencias.

—Su Majestad, esta noche traigo frente a sus ojos a mi hija que recién ha salido de su crisálida, milord.

—Y yo la acepto bajo mi cobijo, Príncipe Erwin —Pues, toda muchacha noble y casadera, debía obtener el permiso del rey para poder ser tomada en matrimonio; en este caso, aquel quien quisiera la mano de Alin, debería ser más que perfecto para conseguirla, pues, todos sabían el afecto que el soberano guardaba hacia esta rama de la familia en especial. El Rey _Goblin_ les ordenó elevarse y él se puso de pie yendo hacia ellos—. ¿Princesa Alin, me haría el honor de iniciar la danza conmigo? —indagó estirando su enguantada mano cubierta por los volados de su camisa color crema. La joven sonrió a su primo con cariño y aceptó. Viéndose a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos se ubicaron en medio del salón. Erwin los estudió con un satisfecho mohín, por más que Jareth fuera tan pálido en comparación a su hija, tranquilamente podrían pasar por hermanos, curioseó a su hijo. Hermanos que se llevan de perillas y que anticipan el movimiento del otro. Ambos desparramaban elegancia y perfección, él simplemente se sentía totalmente henchido con sólo verlos.

—Luces radiante, primita. Me alegra ser el rey para poder ser el primero con quien bailes o temo que no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo con todos esos tipos allí que quedaron con la boca abierta y babeando al verte.

—¡Jareth! —Ella rió suavemente—. Eso no es verdad.

—Yo los he visto con mis ojos, mi pequeña.

—Ya suenas como mi padre —se burló.

—Bueno, la mayoría de mis virtudes se las debo a él… Y según tu hermano, también mis defectos como, por ejemplo, cuando soy serio.

Una vez que las demás parejas se les unieron, Conrad se acercó disimuladamente al dúo bailando con una señora mayor que sabía sorda como una tapia.

—¡Qué lindos que se ven, tortolitos! —murmuró por lo bajo. Y Jareth no pudo evitar que una recatada risita se le escapase. Alin se tensó con deseos de dar una paliza a su hermano. Entonces, la primera danza terminó y tras los aplausos, Jareth otorgó su lugar a su tío; y más tarde, este a su hijo—. ¿Estás lista, gordita? —musitó cuando ella tomó su mano.

—Conrad…, por favor, hermano —rogó con encanto y él rió con afecto.

—Muy bien. Cuídate los pies —insinuó ladino. Ella hizo una expresión de asombro y comenzaron a moverse por la pista. Jareth y Erwin les vieron con jocosidad, pues, ciertamente, la elegancia de Conrad no era creíble, pues, los gestos de noble presuntuoso no podían ser más deliberadamente artificiales, sin embargo, ni una sola vez pisó a su hermanita desplegándose con tanto dinamismo como siempre. A Alin, pese a esforzarse en intentar mantenerse calma, le brotaban de tanto en tanto escondidas risitas. Esto ya lo habían hecho en el pasado; casi había olvidado cómo su hermano era en realidad cuando estaban a solas o ella estaba triste. Sí, pese a todo, su hermano era… a su forma, único.

Hubert prestó atención a cada paso de la muchacha, ya tenía a sus secuaces preparados para que llegado el momento, todo el mundo fuera distraído y ella apartada del salón. La paciencia era una virtud que la vejez otorgaba y él era viejo. Sonrió. Permitió que la jovencita disfrutara de estar en brazos de casi todos los convidados.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, Lady Alin? —indagó un apuesto joven de unos veinte años, perteneciente a una de las ramas de la familia. Su mirada brillaba con atrevimiento al igual que su media sonrisa que sólo lo hacía verse más agraciado. Alin sintió encenderse sus mejillas; no era sólo porque fuera tan apuesto si no por su manera de dirigirse a ella.

—Por supuesto, Lord Normand —aceptó de buen grado. Ya a mitad de la pieza, Lord Normand intentó transgredir el protocolo y su mano pareció recorrer la cintura de la muchacha para acercarla con disimulo hacia sí.

—¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo ese tipo? —Conrad protestó—. Ya mismo haré que le salga un sin fin de mocos de su nariz.

—Tranquilo, Conrad —aconsejó el rey—. Todavía no —El muchacho miró a su primo que mantenía la mirada sobre la pareja tan severamente como su padre.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Lord Normand! —expresó ella ante el pisotón que le dio—. Perdone mi torpeza.

—No… No es nada… —trató de verse estoico. Y siguieron bailando. Mas, un pisotón podía ser sólo casualidad, sólo un pequeño error de cálculos de la joven, así que Normand volvió al ataque, esta vez acercándosele para hablarle al oído—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto nunca, mi querida —Los ojos de Alin se abrieron en sorpresa, en tanto, Conrad, como Erwin y Jareth ya estaban a punto de ir hacia ellos para quitarlo de encima de la muchacha—. Me gustaría poder llevarte al jardín y… —Alin dio otro mal paso sobre el calzado del hombre que ya la observó con disgusto.

—Lord Normand, creo que usted ya atosigó lo suficiente a la dama —La severa voz de Hubert se oyó tras el sujeto—. Y por otro lado, ¿sería usted tan amable de dejarme bailar con ella? Después de todo, soy su tío-abuelo.

—Sí… Seguro —El joven cedió con cierto resentimiento. ¿Por qué ella había hecho eso adrede? ¡Una dama no hacía ese tipo de cosas! ¡Y ahora, el viejo Hubert, al que muchos respetaban por haber ocupado el trono en ausencia del rey, había venido al rescate!—. Ha sido mi placer, Lady Alin —Sujetó la frágil mano que llevó a sus labios, ahora con cierto recato—. Espero volver a bailar con usted alguna vez.

—Sí, cómo no —Ella contestó con frialdad y aferrándose al brazo de Hubert volvió a dejarse llevar por la música.

—Siento haberme metido, My Lady.

—Le agradezco, tío —fue sincera—. Yo hice cuanto pude por mantenerlo a raya.

—Pude ver eso —Sonrió el hombre—. Tal parece es usted una jovencita muy astuta y honrada.

—Gracias —Ella correspondió el gesto—. Pero, temo que de no haber sido por usted, yo no hubiere podido quitármelo de encima sin armar un escándalo.

—De nada. Ha sido un verdadero placer, especialmente con una jovencita tan digna. Estoy orgulloso de ver que no todos han perdido la clase, como ese joven Normand —Alin observó a su tío con contentamiento, quizás, ella pudiera hacer algo para mejorar las relaciones con sus parientes—. ¿Y… cómo está tu padre? Sé que está presente, pero, la última vez que nos vimos no pudimos entendernos… —Dejó escapar un fingido suspiro de congoja—. Es gracioso cómo a veces no nos entendemos con quienes apreciamos.

Tanto Jareth como su tío y su primo, pudieron ver la intervención del viejo Hubert. El sujeto no era alguien con quien dejarían a Alin, pero, había actuado con eficacia en un momento clave y todo parecía marchar bien.

—¿Su Majestad, me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? —cuestionó una sugerente voz femenina a sus espaldas. Al girar, Jareth se halló a una hermosa mujer de oscuros cabellos y cuerpo despampanante; a la cual le sonrió con astucia y extendió su mano.

—Por favor, Lady Lilith, el honor será mío.

—Sir Erwin, qué alegría volver a verle, milord —Un importante hombre de negocios fue convencido de hablarle en ese momento, desconociendo las intenciones de la mujer que en este instante danzaba con el Rey Goblin.

—Lord Achille —inclinó su cabeza con respeto—. No sabía que me estaba buscando.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Su Alteza! Su finca produce las frutas más exquisitas del _Underground_ —Erwin rió con sutileza.

—Bueno, me esmero en que así sea.

—¿Le molestaría hablar un poco de negocios? Sé que es el cumpleaños de su hija, pero, son tan pocas las veces que tengo algo de tiempo…

—¿Por qué usted no se toma el próximo fin de semana libre y viene con su familia a mi casa? Serán muy bienvenidos.

—¿Oh, en verdad, Su Alteza? Eso sería estupendo, tanto mi esposa como yo necesitamos unos días de descanso. La pobrecilla me ayuda tanto como puede en mis asuntos.

—Ella es una mujer inteligente; no todas pueden involucrarse en los negocios con tanta habilidad… —La inocente conversación continuaba amena.

—Hola, Conrad —El muchacho fue sorprendido a punto de encender un cohete en el bolsillo del distraído Sir Normand, por lo que giró sobresaltado tratando de ocultar la cerilla, viendo a la bella muchacha apenas unos años mayor que él.

—Ah… ¡Hola! —Escondió sus manos tras su espalda y sonrió falsamente—. ¿Te conozco? —La joven se acercó a él con precoz seducción.

—No; pero, he oído tanto de ti que deseo conocerte —El adolescente le vio extrañado.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —La pregunta pareció desconcertar a la muchacha que, normalmente, ya tendría a cualquiera entre sus garras.

—Bueno…, eres lindo y… divertido. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

—Nada —él negó con un movimiento de cabeza, obviamente seguía tenso.

—¿Qué tal si bailamos? —Ella extendió la mano para que él se la tomase; mas, Conrad sólo se quedó viéndosela y mordiéndose los labios como si estuviera sufriendo por algún desconocido motivo.

—Yo creo que… este no es el momento…, como sea que te llames.

—Yo soy… —No tuvo tiempo de decirle, ya que todo lo que pudo ver fue que el joven prácticamente corrió hacia la mesa más cercana y metió sus dedos dentro de una copa de agua, al tiempo que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

En eso, Lord Normand metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó de él ese extraño artefacto de niños, viéndolo con confusión. Y allí descubrió a su presa de la noche y cuando se aproximó a ella él la puso en un aprieto obligándola a bailar con él. Si ella se negaba levantaría sospechas, debía actuar con normalidad, pese a que después tendría que oír las quejas de su amante, Lord Hubert.


	9. En Toda Familia Hay Un Judas

N/A: ¡Hola, holita y hola! ¿Cómo les va? Estuve mucho tiempo sin publicar, lo sé. Pero, bueno, a veces pasan cosas que uno no puede solucionar tan pronto como quisiera y ni siquiera como uno quisiera.

La cuestión es que aquí está el siguiente capi que espero que les guste. En verdad quisiera saber sus opiniones, chicas y chicos.

Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga Moonlighgirl por sus comentarios y le pido perdón porque creo que con todo el embrollo en que ando no le he agradecido debidamente en los capis que ya tenía publicado. Si no lo hice, gracias nuevamente, Moon. Un gran abrazo.

Capítulo 9: En Toda Familia Hay Un Judas.

Alin no podía creer que su padre se llevase mal con este hombre. Era un sujeto educado y agradable; ¿por qué no se llevarían bien?

—¿Lord Hubert, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, querida; todas las que quieras.

—¿Usted conoció a mi madre? —El hombre suspiró con congoja.

—Una excelente mujer, Lady Alin. Más de un hombre envidió la suerte de su padre cuando consiguió su mano —Alin sonrió con dulzura al pensar en ello. Hubert estudió la situación, Jareth estaba embobado con Lilith, tal cual ella había prometido; a Erwin se lo veía hablando confortablemente con Lord Achille y Lord Pierce; dos simplones como él; y Conrad… ¿Por qué demonios esa estúpida muchacha amante suya no estaba bailando o lo que fuera con él? Pero, por suerte, Conrad estaba examinando sus enguantadas manos. Ese era el momento perfecto de hacerlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente e inclinó su cabeza—. ¡Oh, perdón, querida mía!

—¿Se siente usted bien, tío?

—Siento mucho importunarla, querida; pero, a mi edad... —aspiró como si le faltase el aire— demasiado tiempo encerrado en medio de gente y bullicio... —Volvió a repetir la treta—. ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire?

—¿Por qué no vamos por el doctor? Seguramente él…

—¡Oh, no, por favor! Tan sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco y me reestableceré, se lo prometo —Alin consintió preocupada por la salud del hombre; después de todo, era su tío-abuelo y no era mucho lo que le pedía, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de persona sería de negarse a tomar un poco de aire con un anciano que sólo deseaba recomponerse?

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias, Lady Alin —La condujo hacia la puerta más cercana, no sin antes observar hacia los tres personajes de quienes debía cuidarse ser visto.

Gontran cerró los ojos reclinándose sobre el asiento. El viaje era algo largo, mas, esta vez, el camino parecía haberse extendido más de la cuenta. Él volvió a abrirlos cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede, Devis? —asomó su cabeza para hablarle, mas, todo lo que pudo ver fue la empuñadura de la espada de Graham sobre la misma cayendo pesadamente sobre él. El golpe llevó a Gontran a sujetar la portezuela y su propio peso le hizo descender del vehículo, mas, aún no se hallaba inconsciente, por lo que Graham iba a darle de nuevo con saña, a no ser por la intervención de Devis.

—¡Basta, imbécil! ¿Acaso quieres matarlo? —le empujó sin miramiento poniéndose entre su primo y este.

—¿Y a quién le importaría? Después de todo, ese será su destino —dijo con menosprecio.

—¡Idiota! —clamó a punto de golpearle a no ser por sus hombres que le detuvieron.

—¿Qué sucede, Devis; ahora te preocupa tu primo? —habló con maldad. Devis se liberó de sus hombres.

—Se nota que eres sólo un bruto, Graham —espetó conteniendo su cólera—. O quizás no te importe desafiar a mi hermano, arruinar sus planes y enfrentar su ira —Lo observó a los ojos que continuaban desafiantes—. Este hombre debe ser entregado con vida y es lo que se hará —decretó—. ¿Entendido, Sargento Graham? —El otro tardó en responderle con la respiración alterada—. ¡¿Entendido, Sargento?!

—Sí, Capitán —Su tono seguía siendo casi tan áspero como al principio.

—Ahora, levántenlo y amarren sus manos y pies —indicó a sus hombres sin quitar la vista del otro.

Gontran luchaba por elevarse y mantener la consciencia pese al dolor en su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos era esto? ¿Acaso, este era el fin? ¿Y su tío; estaría bien? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido de venir él en el carruaje? Trató una vez más de incorporarse, mas, fue sujeto por dos de los tipos pese a su lucha y adormecido por un humo que Devis extrajo de una botella y obligó a que inhalase.

—De… ¿Devis…, tú… por qué…? —Fue todo lo que pudo gesticular antes de que el hechizo brindado por Lord Hubert hiciere efecto. El joven capitán aspiró con fuerza.

—Métanlo al carruaje. Debemos ir al punto de intercambio —trató de camuflar su apesadumbrada voz.

Conrad arregló sus guantes con sus poderes. Sí, así nadie se daría cuenta de ello; sonrió al verlos nuevamente impecables. Ahora, a fijarse en la atolondradita de su hermana. Comenzó a buscarla con su mirada por el salón; a pocos pasos, su padre manteniendo una seria charla con sus colegas en negocios; más allá, Jareth pululado por varias tontuelas y experimentadas, de hecho, había una que parecía estar acaparando demasiado su atención. Próximo a una de las puertas que dirigían al parque, el atrevido de Normand estaba con esa muchacha loca que interrumpió su gran obsequio al engreído sujeto y ¿dónde estaba su hermana? ¡¿Sólo dos segundos y ya desapareció?! La última persona con quien él la había visto había sido con Sir Hubert, debería ubicarlo a él y preguntarle. Comenzó a desplazarse entre las gentes.

—¿Disculpe, ha visto a mi hermana? —indagó a una bella joven de diecisiete años.

—No. No la he visto desde hace buen rato, Sir Conrad.

—Gracias —continuó con su búsqueda.

—¿Qué haces, Luna? ¡No debes hablar con esa gentuza!

—Lo siento, Lady Anca. No lo sabía —dijo casi sin expresión.

—Toda su familia es inescrupulosa y… —La vetusta anciana continuaba con su diatriba.

—Padre, disculpa —indicó con educación al interrumpir la conversación de sus mayores—, pero, ¿has visto a Alin? La he estado buscando y no puedo hallarla.

—Hace un momento estaba bailando con Lord Hubert —comentó intentando ubicarlos—. ¡Qué extraño…! Dispénsenos, caballeros.

—¡Por supuesto, Sus Altezas! —Ambos hombres inclinaron sus cabezas en respeto.

—¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?

—Sólo unos minutos —aclaró él sin entender, pero, temiendo que ella estuviera en problemas.

—Preguntémosle a Jareth, él quizás pueda ubicarla con ayuda de sus _goblins_.

—Yo iré a inspeccionar el jardín, padre. Sólo por si acaso.

—De acuerdo. Sé cuidadoso.

—Sí. Llevaré conmigo a algún _goblin_ apenas me cruce con uno.

—Bien.

Conrad dejó el salón internándose en los distintos senderos del jardín. Oyó unos gemidos tras unos arbustos y se acercó con sigilo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se halló con Lord Normand y la misma chica con quien había visto, ambos a medio vestir y en plena actividad amatoria.

—¡Oh…! Disculpen, pensé que… era alguien más.

—No hay problema, muchacho. Sólo… no digas nada a nadie, ¿bien? —El hombre parecía dar por terminada la charla para continuar con lo suyo, mas, la firme voz del joven lo obligó a verle.

—¿Ha visto a mi hermana?

—¿Niño, no ves que estoy en medio de algo importante? Ve a buscarla a otro lado.

—Sí. Tiene razón, ella no podría estar muy cerca de donde ande usted. Apesta —fue todo lo que respondió antes de marcharse haciendo un despectivo gesto con su mano delante de su nariz—. Debería haberle hecho lo de los mocos —murmuró para sí—. ¡Alin! —comenzó a llamar—. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Alin, si no sales de tu escondite, volveré a llenarte la cabeza de caracoles y otros bichos aún más asquerosos!

Alin pudo oír la voz de su hermano, mas, la mano que tenía sobre sus labios no le permitía responderle. Sus ojos mostraban todo el terror del que era presa. Hubert había resultado un ser malévolo que se había hecho pasar por un viejecito amable y honorable y había resultado un desgraciado tramposo. Ni bien caminaron unos metros, tres hombres la tomaron y ella pudo escuchar cómo su tío-abuelo daba las órdenes de llevarla a cierto lugar pactado que no nombró. ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿La liberarían? ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto?

—Vayámonos ahora, antes de que el muchacho llegue aquí y nos pille —sugirió uno de los hombres.

—Es una pena que haya que entregarla en perfecto estado, ¿no creen? —Quien la sostenía de las piernas comentó a los otros dos.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías, Martin, y vamos! ¡Pronto! —La elevaron entre los dos y se dirigieron al portal que Hubert les había preparado—. Si nos llegan a pescar, nos colgarán por traición, así que olvídate de tu maldita lujuria y camina! —Alin se debatía tanto como podía, mas, nada podía hacer contra la fuerza de estos horribles hombres. La corona de frescas flores cayó y fue pisada sin ser advertida por uno de los malhechores. Al sentir el pequeño montículo bajo su pie, el sujeto miró hacia el suelo distrayendo al resto, momento en el cual, la muchacha aprovechó para morder a quien la mantenía amordazada liberando así por unos segundos sus labios.

—¡Conrad…! —fue todo lo que atinó a decir antes de que el tercero le diera una bofetada tal que la dejó inconsciente.

—¡Son dos idiotas! ¡Andando! —acusó a ambos secuaces que la transportaban.

El joven creyó oír la voz de su hermana y sin duda alguna estaba en problemas.

—¡¿Alin?! —clamó corriendo cual rayo hacia el sitio por donde creía haberla oído—. ¿Alin, eres tú? ¡Alin, hermanita, contesta! —alcanzó el lugar exacto donde habían pronunciado su nombre, pero, no halló a nadie. Comenzó a girar tratando de distinguir algún sonido, alguna señal. Entonces, descubrió la corona pisoteada sobre las hierbas y la tomó con aprehensión llevándola hacia su pecho—. ¿Alin, qué te han hecho? —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando escapar una lágrima. De inmediato, se obligó a recomponerse y formuló un cristal—. Padre, algo ha sucedido a Alin, no sé bien qué, pero, alguien la tiene.

Sólo en segundos, los _goblins_ salieron por todos lados en busca de la muchacha. El castillo fue revisado de punta a punta al igual que el laberinto y las prolongaciones fuera de este. Nada, nadie.

—En verdad siento mucho todo esto, Su Alteza —se congració Sir Hubert—. Espero que pronto atrapen a los culpables y cualquier cosa que usted necesite, estaré a su disposición.

—Gracias, Lord Hubert. Lo tendré en cuenta —Sir Erwin parecía un autómata contestando a quienes se le acercaban a darle inútiles palabras de ánimo y consuelo. Conrad agachó la cabeza, un relámpago de recuerdos de cuando a su casa llegó la noticia de la muerte de su madre vino a su memoria. Y miró al hombre que puso una mano sobre su hombro y una extraña sensación de desagrado lo atacó.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Pronto todo se resolverá, ya verás —Conrad enfrió su mirada, lo cual era poco común en su persona.

—Ella volverá —aseguró con un dejo de desafío y un brillo especial en su mirada que obligó a Hubert quitar su mano. Este muchacho no tenía idea del poder que tenía dentro de sí—. Ella volverá a casa —Le dio la espalda viendo hacia la ventana que daba al lugar donde había hallado el arreglo floral de Alin.

—No te preocupes, Conrad —habló el rey con la voz denotando cólera hacia quienes hubieren osado semejante sacrilegio. Hubert sonrió para sus adentros, sí, eso era lo que deseaban que se ofuscaran y creyeran al otro culpable. Una matanza que no tendría ganadores—, mis _goblins_ no cesarán su búsqueda hasta dar con su rastro. Y pobre del que se haya atrevido a tocar un solo cabello de ella… —pronosticó con prometida tenebrosidad que por un segundo hizo temblar al impío Hubert.

En un apartado lugar, camino entre ambos reinos, dos carruajes se detuvieron en medio de la penumbra de la noche. Devis descendió del suyo con su primo apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie, sostenido por sus dos hombres. Del otro, uno de los lacayos de Sir Hubert, con la muchacha aún inconsciente en brazos.

—Lord Devis, supongo.

—Birger, presumo; la mano que hace los trabajos sucios de Lord Hubert.

—Usted está tan bien informado como yo —Cabeceó en dirección al prisionero—. ¿Ese es el heredero?

—Ése podría llegar a serlo. Mi hermano es muy precavido al respecto. ¿Esta es la muchacha favorita del Rey _Goblin_?

—Ella es.

—Bien… —Se maldijo para sí. Sólo le quedaba rogar a los dioses que Liroye hubiere llegado al lugar tal cual habían planeado. Su amigo temía por él, pero, la parte más arriesgada la llevaba el suave Liroye, en las propias garras del enemigo—, intercambiemos, entonces —Extendió sus brazos donde depositaron a la jovencita, en tanto, Gontran era arrastrado hacia el otro carromato donde seguidamente lo depositarían sin miramiento alguno.

Al cruzarse con el hombre que sostenía a Alin, Gontran se forzó en abrir los ojos y enfocar su borrosa visión. ¿Qué llevaban en brazos? ¿Una niña? ¿Quién sería? ¿Y por qué? Sus cuestiones no fueron respondidas por el duro borde del asiento ni por el piso del carruaje. Y otra vez la somnolencia.

—Bueno, cada quien tiene lo suyo para divertirse a gusto —comentó Birger—. Que la disfruten —Sonrió con befa. Devis dio un rápido vistazo a la joven en sus brazos. Era notorio que había sido abofeteada fuertemente en la mejilla.

—Seguro —respondió inexpresivo.

—De eso puede estar seguro —rió Graham haciendo que Devis tensara sus músculos. Sería difícil. Tal vez, tanto Liroye como él se verían en igualdad de condiciones en cuanto al riesgo corrido y, con este pensamiento, acomodó a la muchacha en el interior del coche y ascendió junto a ella. Prontamente ambos vehículos comenzaron a apartarse uno del otro.


	10. Cautiverio Y Agravio

N/A: Gracias a aquellas que siguen esta historia en clandestinidad XD. Deverdad, sino fuera por ello creo que no seguiría publicándola. Así que, gracias por seguir allí frente al monitor. : )

Capítulo 10: Cautiverio Y Agravio.

Jareth se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo. Él flirteando con esa mujer y su pequeña prima en manos de quién sabría qué desgraciado y con qué intenciones.

—Por favor, Poderes del _Underground_, no desamparen a esta niña. Por favor… —rogó con congoja arrodillado en la pequeña capilla para su exclusivo uso.

Aún no comprendía cómo no había podido localizarla con sus poderes. ¡Se había sentido tan inútil! Y a no ser por esa mujer, Lilith, que no se había despegado ni un segundo de su lado, hubiera empezado a golpear a todos y a cada uno de sus propios soldados. Ella lo había calmado aconsejándole reservar toda su ira contra el responsable del rapto.

—Pídanme lo que quieran a cambio, lo que sea por su seguridad. Mi vida incluso, mi felicidad, tomen de mí lo que gusten, mas, no permitan que mi pequeña prima sufra daño alguno… Se los imploro…

A pocos pasos, en la puerta, Scary le observaba en respetuoso silencio, pues, había insistido en entrar en vista del secuestro de la muchacha dentro del propio castillo y duplicado la seguridad en todos los puntos.

La quietud se vio afectada ante la llegada de un _goblin_, subordinado del guardia personal del rey, con quien nerviosamente cruzó palabra y entregó algo. Scary agrandó sus ojos en señal de asombro y ambos miraron hacia su señor.

—Su Majestad…, dispénseme… —llamó Scary y este volteó a verle. Al advertir al otro _goblin_ se incorporó para tomar rumbo hacia ellos.

—¿La encontraron? —indagó con ansias—. ¿Saben dónde está?

—No, Su Majestad —lamentó su custodio—. Pero, tal vez sepamos quienes tienen que ver con esto, milord —Extendió su mano con la labrada insignia de plata de las águilas. Jareth la tomó para estudiarla y seguidamente apretarla en su puño con odio.

—¡Maldito sea! ¡¿Cómo pude confiar en él?! ¡Y yo que pensaba perdonarle su ofensa por su ausencia en la fiesta! —Estrelló el objeto contra la puerta y giró cual torbellino hacia Scary—. ¡Pronto; prepara al ejército! ¡Iremos hacia las _High Mountains_!

—¡Pero, Su Majestad…! —quiso hacerle entrar en razón, mas, no hubo caso. Él ya iba caminando hacia el castillo, ahora ya vestido con su oscura vestimenta de batalla. Scary suspiró—. Ya oíste, Horrendous, da aviso a todos. En diez minutos todos deben estar presentes y listos para batalla.

—Sí, señor.

—Buenos días, Su Majestad —La anciana _sylph_ le despertó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Adelaide —le correspondió el saludo advirtiendo que Nadine ya se había marchado—. ¿Ha vuelto mi sobrino?

—Todavía no, milord. Seguramente habrá tenido suerte con alguna muchacha.

—Probablemente… ¡Oh, pero, me había comentado algo sobre pasar por lo de un amigo suyo! Lo había olvidado.

—Entonces, debe encontrarse allí. Así que, como mucho esta tarde llegará.

—Así debe ser. ¿Cómo está tu nieto?

—¡Oh, él está enorme, Rey Kaden! Si lo viere no lo reconocería —rió con orgullo—. Es más, me temo que en cualquier momento termine en alguna fila entre sus hombres, Su Majestad.

—Entonces, debe ser un muchacho vigoroso y saludable —sonrió afable—. Me alegra oír eso.

—Igual que lo ha sido usted. Aún recuerdo cuando ayudaba a su madre a alimentarle y, de repente, convertido en todo un hombre —exhaló un suspiro de añoranza.

—Entonces, quizás se deba a ti que supiste cuidarme cuando ella no podía —Él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Tonterías! Usted lleva esa fuerza y ese vigor en su sangre, al igual que su padre y el padre de su padre. No importa cuánto digan los demás, pero, en su trono jamás se ha sentado una sabandija, siempre han sido reyes dignos de la corona que portaban. Lo decía mi madre y lo digo yo que ya he visto tres reinados.

—Gracias —Tomó su mano—. Por si nadie te lo ha dicho antes, gracias, Adelaide.

—De nada, Su Majestad —contestó emocionada.

—¡Jareth, por lo que más quieras, aguarda! ¡Es una locura iniciar una guerra así como así!

—¡Kaden se ha burlado de mi integridad, tío! ¡Y ha tocado lo que jamás debió siquiera osar en pensar tocar! —Se dirigía a la sala del trono hecho una furia con su tío y su primo detrás.

—¡¿Jareth, quién más que yo quisiera saber dónde está mi niña?! ¡Pero, no puedo permitirte cometer este error, hijo! ¡Un ataque no resolverá nada! ¡Y quizás, sean ustedes mismos quienes acaben con su vida enceguecidos por la furia! ¡Por favor, mi muchacho, mi rey, escucha a este viejo y adolorido padre! —suplicó sujetándolo de un brazo.

Jareth pudo ver toda la pena reflejada en el rostro de su tío y exhaló agotado. Toda la maldita noche esperando noticias, buscando él mismo un indicio de su amada prima.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, tío? ¡Ella me necesita y yo no estoy! ¡Ella me necesitaba y le fallé!

—Jareth, tú no le fallaste. Y si fue así, entonces, no has sido el único —Conrad habló alicaído.

—Escúchenme los dos —habló Erwin—, mi hija está bien. Yo… sé que estará bien… Y todo cuanto podemos hacer es seguir investigando, preguntando, pero, no ocasionar una guerra sin estar seguros.

Jareth observó el reloj de la sala, pronto sería mediodía.

—Muy bien, tío —trató de recobrar su compostura. Él tenía razón, ir enfurecido, enceguecido por el arrebato sin todavía tener todas las pruebas suficientes, no era motivo para una masacre ni de su pueblo ni del otro—. Prepararé a los hombres y esta tarde, ya más calmos, partiremos para pedir explicaciones, mas, si Kaden confiesa su implicación o si algo lo delata y descubro que le ha hecho daño, entonces, tío, no me pidas compasión ni razonamiento.

—Si llega a ser así, yo mismo estaré en el frente de batalla, mi muchacho —reconoció con tanta oscuridad como su sobrino.

—Yo… Ella… regresará —Conrad aseguró como en un trance y, luego, miró a ambos—. Yo no sé cómo, pero, ella regresará.

—Por supuesto, hijo. Por supuesto —Erwin lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. Si había una batalla y Jareth y él perecían, ¿quién cuidaría de su muchacho? Quedaría totalmente abandonado y aún era sólo un chiquillo travieso que debería ocupar el lugar de su primo en el trono—. Quizás…, es mejor que regresaras a casa, por si acaso.

—Sí…, ella podría escapar e ir hacia allí —convino con cierto pensamiento en mente. Sí, eso podía suceder. Si él tuviera que escapar y si tuviera que escapar desde algún punto desde las montañas, iría hacia su casa porque sabía que el castillo sería más peligroso que su hogar y, además, su finca estaría más cerca, después de un agotado viaje no tendría deseos de seguir avanzando al menos sin detenerse en un lugar conocido y seguro—. Y si llega a casa te avisaré por medio de los cristales.

—Eso suena a un buen plan —Erwin sonrió con melancolía.

—Pero, ustedes dos deben prometerme que me mantendrán informado, que no me tratarán como a un niño. Si Kaden la tiene o si no, quiero estar al tanto; si le han hecho daño o no; es mi derecho saberlo.

—Te doy mi palabra, primo —Jareth afirmó y tras ver a su tío y ambos al muchacho, confirmándole sus promesas, Conrad asentó con su cabeza y se obligó a sonreírles.

—Entonces, partiré ya mismo —les dio la espalda con decisión—. No te preocupes, padre, me iré con unos cuantos _goblins_ por si acaso.

—Él está creciendo y rápido —Jareth observó a Conrad desaparecer por los portones.

—Aunque no lo parezca —reconoció Sir Erwin. Jareth le observó concienzudamente.

—Tío…, he estado pensando en que… si algo saliera mal y yo... ¡Demonios! Sólo quédate aquí en mi lugar y… No dejes solo a Conrad. Él aún te necesita. No tiene sentido que ambos nos arriesguemos y él quede…

—Lo entiendo, Jareth. Cuando me ofrecí a ir contigo, por obvias razones, no lo pensé, pero, cuando él habló… ¡Es… tan frustante…!—Dejó salir su congoja— ¿Por qué a mi niña? ¡Ella nunca en su vida ha hecho daño alguno! Si era por vengarse, ¿por qué no a mí? —Llevó su enguantada mano a la altura de sus ojos.

—Tío… —Jareth apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro fey—, ¿quién querría vengarse de ti si eres un hombre de bien? Si fue Kaden, no es contigo, es conmigo o con el reino en sí, pero, no contigo.

—¿Pero…, por qué a ella?

—No sé. Ignoro qué está sucediendo, porque normalmente yo sabría qué hacer, hacia dónde ir, pero…, simplemente no puedo ubicarla. Mi magia parece haber sufrido algún tipo de cambio con respecto a ella o a quienes la tienen. No puedo entenderlo… —confesó frustrado.

—Y yo poco puedo decirte, Jareth. Aunque fuera tan poderoso como tú, no podría servirte de mucho.

—No te preocupes, tío. Ya oíste a tu hijo, ella regresará y yo la encontraré de una forma u otra; ni siquiera la falla de mis habilidades podrá detenerme.

Erwin cabeceó tratando de restaurarse.

—Ya es de noche, Nadine. Gontran tendría que estar de regreso —habló con su brazo apoyado en el dintel superior de la ventana, viendo a la lontananza.

—Mi señor, quizás haya decidido quedarse en casa de su amigo.

—Si así fuere, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué ni siquiera uno de los que partieron regresaron? Donovan no vive tan lejos como para que él no envíe a uno de sus hombres con un mensaje. Y Donovan no tiene espacio como para albergarlos a todos. Doce hombres, Nadine; doce hombres que ya deberían estar tras estas puertas.

—Yo… sólo estoy tratando de calmarle, Su Majestad. Yo… —se quebró dándole la espalda— estoy tan preocupada como usted…

Kaden se maldijo por lo bajo. Había olvidado lo que esta muchacha sentía por su sobrino Devis. A veces, parecía ni siquiera interesarle que todos comentaran que Liroye y Devis eran amantes y que a ninguno de los dos le llamaba la atención las mujeres.

—Lo sé… —Dulcificó su voz y la abrazó por detrás—. Lo siento, mi amable Nadine… —Besó su cabello desde su aventajada altura—. Él también es parte de mi preocupación, aunque no lo creas…, después de todo, también es mi sobrino.

La muchacha comenzó a temblar; Kaden sabía que ella no buscaría su amparo al menos que él la obligase, y eso hizo haciéndole pegar la vuelta y estrechándola firmemente contra sí; Nadine dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

—Sh…, mi muchacha orgullosa… Sh… Démosles unas horas más; si no llegan a primera hora, organizaré un grupo de búsqueda.

En medio de las penumbras, Gontran abrió los ojos con dificultad. ¿Dónde estaba? No estaba seguro de dónde, pero, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si tuviera rota alguna costilla, los músculos de su estómago totalmente magullados y casi podía apostar que su rostro estaba inflamado. Quejándose, intentó moverse y se halló atado de pies y manos en una especie de cama para torturas.

¡Diablos! Esto no se veía nada bien, nada bien. ¿Qué rayos querrían? ¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias para con él? Luchaba por asegurarse de estar lo más lúcido posible. ¡Él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados…! O atados, analizó. Y una vez más, dejó que su espalda cayese totalmente sobre el lecho de piedra. ¡Rayos! Dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia. Quizás, él pudiera romper los grillos o las cadenas que lo sujetaban…, pero, ¿sería prudente hacerlo sin saber quienes eran los que estaban tras este secuestro? Trató de hacer memoria…

Devis indicó a la mitad de los hombres adelantarse y estos tardaron; no regresaron si no después de varias horas para volver a irse. Entonces, el viaje se le había hecho interminable y se habían detenido… ¡Graham!¡Esa maldita rata traicionera le había golpeado…! Y Devis… ¡Su primo lo había entregado y drogado con ese… humo o lo que hubiere sido! Pero…, también lo había defendido de Graham, al cual no parecía importarle matarlo allí mismo. ¿Sería porque justamente todavía lo querían vivo? Sus pensamientos volvieron a Devis y pudo recordar la expresión de sus ojos cuando abrió aquel recipiente con el hechizo… Parecía apenado… ¿Lo habrían obligado? ¿Por qué? De Marlon podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero, no de Devis.

¿Qué clase de cobardes eran sus secuestradores que lo habían golpeado estando inconsciente? Y… cuando lo cambiaron de carruaje, ¿había visto entregar una niña a los brazos de su primo o se lo había imaginado en una suerte de delirio por el golpe y el conjuro? ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué una niña?

Alin se movió inquieta en su lecho. Le molestaba la mejilla, como si levemente la tuviera hinchada. Se sentía prisionera de un mal sueño del cual no podía salir, alguien, algo la perseguía y quería hacerle daño. Ella estaba sola, no había a quien pedir ayuda y, entonces, oía la voz de su hermano y ella gritaba desesperación y cuando creía alcanzarlo, ¡zas!; ese algo o alguien caía sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas asustándola aún más.

—¡No! —gritó y sintió que alguien abrió una puerta. Sólo entonces ella observó a su alrededor. Este no era su cuarto en su finca, ni en el castillo… Allí no había ventanas y todo lucía sucio y umbrío. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Al fin despertaste… —se oyó una voz.

Un hombre se acercó a ella, quien apretó más su espalda contra la pared del camastro con su corazón corriendo con salvaje prisa.

—Ya estaba preocupándome —acotó el extraño.

—¿Quién…? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hago aquí?

El joven hombre descendió su mirada como meditando su respuesta.

—Puedes llamarme Devis. Yo estoy a cargo de tu bienestar aquí. ¿Te duele la mejilla?

Alin llevó su mano al lugar flagelado.

—Sí, un poco… —Miró al sujeto frente a sí que le ofrecía un paño envolviendo un trozo de hielo. Ella lo tomó con cierto recelo.

—Esto ayudará a que se desinflame. Corriste con suerte; esos hombres podrían haber hecho cosas peores—comentó viéndola llevarse lo ofrecido al rostro.

—¿Dónde están mi padre y mi hermano? Quiero verlos.

—Lady Alin, mucho me temo que no podrás verlos. Como habrás notado, esto no es el castillo más allá de ciudad _Goblin_. Debes entender, muchacha, que has sido secuestrada y que, por lo tanto, no debes confiar en nadie; que incluso yo seré cruel contigo.

—¿Po…? ¿Por qué? —Le vio estupefacta.

—Porque a veces hay que saber no mostrarnos tal cual somos. Sólo voy a darte este consejo; cuídate de Graham; yo estaré aquí casi todo el tiempo, lo mismo que mis hombres de confianza, pero, ayúdame a que no seas… dañada.

—¿Por qué? —Dejó escapar unas lagrimillas—. ¿Por qué mi tío-abuelo está haciendo esto?

—¿Por qué, niña? —inquirió con asombro—. ¡Cuán inocente eres! —Sonrió con pesar y la vio con gravedad—. Por lo que lo haríamos todos, por poder. El poder es la joya más codiciada en este u otro mundo; el poder es… la maldición de todas las razas… y la maldición para quien sabe administrarlo —opinó pensando en su propio monarca. Alin sólo quedó más llorosa y temerosa que antes. Devis aspiró con fuerza—. Te dejaré a solas para que te hagas a la idea de que tendrás que ser fuerte. Allí… hay una mesa con alimento y bebida. Toma tanto como quieras, no te faltará nada de ello mientras yo esté aquí —abandonó la estancia dejando a la lacrimosa chica en penumbras.


	11. Poder Femenino

N/A: Hola y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ondyne, : ) Gracias por el fav.

Capítulo 11: Poder Femenino.

—¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad! —Uno de los guardias personales del rey corría como quien lo lleva el diablo con una nota en su mano—. ¡Su Majestad, dispénseme, es urgente! —hizo una veloz reverencia al verle en el comedor tomando su almuerzo con su amante.

—Acércate —hizo señal con su mano—. Por la manera en que él se había presentado parecía ser algo grave. Ningún soldado suyo, y menos los más cercanos a él, tendría este comportamiento de no ser necesario—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba haciendo mi recorrido, Su Alteza, y me topé con esta nota clavada en el centro del patio, milord —extendió la misma hacia quien tenía en frente. Nadine observó a ambos hombres con preocupación. Kaden tomó la misma con un amargo sabor de boca.

"Su sobrino y sus hombres fueron emboscados y están en manos enemigas, rey Kaden. ¿Aún piensa seguir trabando relaciones con simples y tramposos búhos?"

—¡Oh, cielos! —musitó. Al otro lado de la mesa, Nadine temía lo peor—. Nadine, querida, deberás terminar el desayuno tú sola. Harvey —habló al hombre que había hallado la nota—, ve por el resto y prepara al ejército, pero, deja los necesarios como para defender el castillo. En media hora los quiero a todos reunidos y listos para partir frente a los portones. Y cuando digo a todos, me refiero a _feys_; _sylphs_ y _gnomes _—Ya vería qué podrían hacer contra sus tres ejércitos.

—¡Sí, milord! —De inmediato acató la orden yendo a por el resto.

—Si esto es así, Rey _Goblin_, tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones… —murmuró para sí. Los ojos de Nadine volvían a ser invadidos por las traicioneras lágrimas.

—Sobrino, cuídate y no seas imprudente.

—No te preocupes, tío. La traeré de vuelta y sólo atacaré de ser necesario —le aseguró desde su brioso y negro caballo.

—Los Poderes te oigan y te bendigan —le sonrió con afecto—. Los estaré esperando a ambos —Jareth le correspondió la sonrisa y cabeceó en aceptación de sus palabras. Erwin se hizo a un lado y tras la segura orden del monarca, la hilera de _fey _y _goblins_ guerreros comenzaron a avanzar traspasando las puertas del castillo y siguiendo a su líder sorteando las vueltas y trampas del laberinto.

—¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad! —Jareth oyó una pequeña voz al atravesar las puertas de _Labyrinth_. Scary y algunos más lo rodearon protectoramente—. ¡Espérenos!

—Tranquilos, muchachos —aclaró Jareth—. No es necesario, sólo es la reina Daisy —La diminuta _fairy_ se dejó ver, bajo su capa tenía su coraza y su corta falda. Su reino era uno pequeño al cual le era permitido seguir existiendo bajo la bondad de Rey _Goblin_, pese a que cuando se acercaran demasiado a su laberinto las rociaran con esos repugnantes líquidos—. ¿Qué necesitas, Daisy?

—Yo nada, Su Majestad. Pero, quizás, usted necesita nuestra ayuda.

—¿Su ayuda? —inquirió extrañado—. ¿Qué podrían hacer unas pequeñas y lindas cositas como ustedes? —opinó divertido y todos, especialmente los _goblins_ rieron. Mas, la risa fue acallada cuando detrás de la reina vieron a toda una diminuta armada de _fairies_, todas ellas con lanzas; espadas y armaduras acordes a sus graciosas formas.

—Quizás una sola abeja no pueda hacer mucho. Pero, ¿quién puede contra todo un enjambre. ¿Y cuántos de ustedes pueden infiltrarse por entre las piezas de las armaduras y… atacar sin ser advertidos en el único punto que siempre parece olvidárseles —dirigió su vista con picardía a la entrepierna del embarazado rey. Daisy sonrió con triunfo y con cierta venganza al verle sonrojarse y advertir el silencio absoluto, tal parecía había dado en el blanco. Jareth carraspeó con incomodidad.

—Viéndolo de ese modo… —habló el Rey _Goblin_—. Pero, antes, dime, ¿por qué quieren ayudarnos?

—Lady Alin es una niña. Nos agradan las niñas inteligentes, no los muchachos sucios y… maleducados —observó a unos pequeños _goblins_ con desdén; los cuales le mostraron la lengua y dándoles la espalda se palmearon el trasero. Daisy giró el rostro indignada.

—De acuerdo, Reina Daisy. Bienvenidas, entonces —sentenció retomando la marcha con majestuosidad—. Pero, no esperen un trato especial sólo por usar faldas.

—Ustedes no esperen un trato especial sólo por usar pantalones —refutó ella sentándose en el hombro del monarca. Jareth la observó de reojo con una ceja levantada.

—¿No crees que te has vuelto muy atrevida, Daisy?

—Es la mala vecindad que circunda mi reino, hace que una se olvide de las buenas maneras —Se cruzó de brazos y piernas con majestuosidad. Jareth no pudo evitar carcajear—. Así que, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

—Te juro que nada. Ni siquiera entiendo los motivos ni por qué no puedo conjurar mis poderes para ubicarla…

Mientras, el Rey _Goblin_ conversaba tranquilamente con su pequeña colega y suerte de súbdita, en el carromato donde iban las provisiones para la armada, una negra araña se mantenía oculta entre ellas; una araña que podía tomar la forma de una exuberante y lujuriosa mujer de negros cabellos. Ese tonto de Hubert se había apresurado por sacar a la tonta chiquilla de allí y no le había dado tiempo de conseguir arrastrar a Jareth hasta su lecho. De haber sido así, ella no hubiera tenido necesidad de mantenerse hasta ahora junto a ellos para corromper los poderes del mismo.

—Les advierto, señores, que si no me dejan pasar a ver a… ese desgraciado —La oscura melena sobre sus hombros caía graciosamente en adorables rizos y su rostro angelical estaba maquillado de manera tal que sólo la hacía más encantadora, sus ojos azul pizarra mostraban femenina indignación— Lord Marlon se pondrá furioso y ni hablar de Lord Hubert.

—Señora…

—¡Señorita, tontito! Aún soy soltera por culpa de ese… mal nacido… —espetó con odio.

—Bien —carraspeó Birger—, señorita… eh…

—Lady Loyce —aclaró con soberbia.

—Lady Loyce…, nosotros no podemos dejarle pasar a verle y de hecho es sospechoso que usted haya encontrado este lugar.

—¡Ja! ¿Sospechoso? —Le observó con superioridad—. ¿Cómo podría haber conocido donde estarían si no fuera con el consentimiento de Lord Marlon y de Lord Hubert, dime? ¡Aún no puedo creer que ustedes sean quienes estén a cargo! ¡Ya mismo quiero hablar con quien esté por sobre ustedes! ¡Yo necesito hablar con alguien con un cerebro en la cabeza! —El agotado Birger suspiró y observó a sus secuaces que veían la situación cómodamente reclinados sobre la entrada de la cabaña.

—¿Por qué no? —Finalmente habló uno de ellos viendo a Lady Loyce de pies a cabeza con lascivia—. Ella es muy bonita —La mujer sonrió con descaro al hombre.

—Gracias, señor —respondió coqueta.

—Además, ella trajo una nota firmada por ambos. Nadie puede obtener la firma de esos dos en el mismo papel a no ser que se haya reunido con ellos… —opinó el otro.

—En la cantina "_A Bit Death,_" del reino de las _salamanders _—La mujer terminó la frase haciendo que el trío volviera a verle. Los tenía donde quería—. Debo agregar que, Lord Hubert mantiene muy bien sus… 'cualidades' —comentó insinuante haciendo reír al resto—. Entonces, supongo que podremos 'combinar' nuestros mutuos rencores hacia ese asno que tienen allí dentro.

—Por favor, my lady —Birger le cedió el paso. Conociendo a su amo, no era raro que se hubiera aprovechado de las ansias de venganza de esta joven.

La mujer pasó con donaire entre los hombres que apenas le llevaban unos centímetros de estatura; agradeció haber elegido un calzado sin tacos, pues, si bien en su reino era de contextura más bien baja, entre esta raza de feys era alta incluso para ser una mujer.

—Espero que aún esté con vida. Puedo asegurarles que si hay algo que él odiaría es que yo vuelva a ponerle un solo dedo encima y ¡cielos, cómo lo disfrutaré! —Rió con femenina perversidad ingresando a la vivienda—. ¡Oh, mi madre! —clamó con desagrado—. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan sucios? Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

—Lady Loyce, usted no vino aquí a criticarnos. Y ningún lugar donde se tienen prisioneros debe estar higienizado y…

—¡Pero, qué vergüenza! ¡Aquí no veo ningún prisionero! ¿Tendrán que compartir el sitio con una dama y pretenden mantenerlo así de mugriento? ¡Ya mismo nos pondremos a limpiar todo este desorden!

—¿Limpiar? ¡Nosotros no limpiamos, mujer! ¡Somos rufianes, eso es lo que hacemos! —Loyce dejó su boca entreabierta con descreimiento.

—Esa es la excusa más infantil que oído, señor Birger. Si quieren que el prisionero viva entre la mugre, muy bien. Pero, ustedes y yo no podemos vivir en medio de la suciedad como cerdos. ¿Qué creen que sucedería si Sir Hubert decidiera venir a…? —Se hizo la inquieta—…bueno, a visitarme.

—Por eso es mejor no entrometer a las mujeres en estas cuestiones —rezongó Birger—. Sólo saben mandar como si fueran las reinas del lugar… —siguió chillando levantando uno o dos trapos que había por allí tirados. Sus secuaces rieron por lo bajo.

—Y eso que recién llega y todavía…

—¿Y qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? —Ella les miró descendiendo sus pestañas con la velocidad de una damisela insultada—. Cuantas más manos ayuden más pronto terminaremos. ¿Dónde está la cocina? Les prepararé un delicioso platillo que solía cocinar mi madre —observó a su alrededor sin saber a dónde dirigirse hasta que uno de los tres hombres le señaló en dónde se hallaba dicho cuarto y ella le sonrió con gratitud yendo hacia allí—. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —Al rato, oyeron un escandaloso grito desde la cocina y seguidamente un sermón—. ¿Cómo pueden comer en medio de este chiquero? Definitivamente no entiendo a los hombres. Parece que sus mamis nunca les han enseñado buenas costumbres… —Se comenzó a oír el ruido de recipientes que eran fregados y puestos en su sitio y la melodiosa y dulce voz contralto de una feliz muchacha trabajando en la cocina.

Tiempo después, un delicioso aroma inundó las narices de los truhanes pagados por Lord Hubert, que todavía estaban escondiendo un poco de mugre bajo una alfombra, ya hartos de limpiar, pues, la joven les había advertido que de no ver terminado ese trabajo nadie probaría bocado de su especialidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Birger?

—Aún no estoy muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto con… la muchacha —Señaló disimuladamente con su cabeza hacia la cocina—. ¿Qué si no es quien dice ser?

—Vamos, viejo. Lo que ella dijo tiene lógica. Nadie sabía adónde diablos íbamos a llevar a este puerco y nadie nos ha seguido. Es obvio que Lord Hubert le ha enviado.

—No sé…

—Además, parece tener buena mano en la cocina. ¿Qué más quieres? Nos pagan bien por este trabajito y ahora una mujer joven; bonita y sensual nos atenderá —Se codeó con el otro y se echaron a reír.

—No más comida que sepa a suelas de zapatos; no más ropa sucia y no más fantasías sin cumplir —Volvieron a carcajear.

—¿Muchachos, ya se lavaron las manos? —Se escuchó desde la otra habitación—. Si es así pueden sentarse a comer.

—Ahí vamos, mami —se mofó Raymond.

—¡Vamos, Birger! ¡Sólo disfruta el regalo de Sir Hubert! Él sabe que si envía una mujer aquí terminará siendo para nuestra diversión. Seguramente el viejo está tan feliz por que todo haya salido según lo pactado que por eso le dejó venir.

—Hubiera sido bueno que nos hubiera dado uno de esos cristales para comunicarnos con él.

—Ya te ha dicho que no podía porque de esa manera, el rey podría detectarnos fácilmente y descubrirle a él también.

—Lo sé, lo sé —La mirada de Loyce tras la puerta estaba llena de diablura. Era lógico que dudasen, pero, ella los tendría comiendo de su mano y, por otro lado, no era mucho el tiempo que pensaba pasar allí con esos tres grasientos cernícalos. La limpieza había servido para ubicar dónde estaba el prisionero; tal como les había dicho, pusieron orden en todos los cuartos, menos en el sótano… Seguro estaba allí, oculto, a oscuras; regresó junto al fogón al oírlos acercarse.

—Señores, disfruten de un buen plato hecho con mucho amor para ustedes.

—¡Wow…! —exclamó Birger ante la mesa tan bien producida—. ¡Ni mi madre me atendía así! —Sonrió viendo los platillos. Loyce se acercó a él y pellizcó juguetonamente su mejilla.

—Porque tu madre no sabía lo guapo que serías, tontito —se burló y pegó un grito de sorpresa al sentir la palmada en su trasero—. ¡Ah…! ¡Atrevido! —Le dio suavemente con la palma de su mano sobre el hombro y el hombre se largó a las carcajadas limpias.

—¡Luego de esta cena quiero el postre, nena!

—Sólo si has sido un buen chico, cosa que, sinceramente, dudo. Además, he tenido un largo viaje —Tomó asiento junto con ellos en la mesa—. Al menos, permítanme descansar por esta noche. Les prometo que una vez reposada no tendrán tiempo para arrepentirse.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó el tal Martin.

—Porque ustedes son tres por atender y necesito de todas mis energías para satisfacerlos. Y tengo en mente una o dos cosillas que quisiera experimentar con ustedes, pero, eso será recién mañana en la noche. Así que, señores, buen provecho.

—¡Esto sí que está para comerse! —comentó el tercero y Loyce abrió sus ojos al ver cómo devoraban con inhumanismo los manjares. ¡Estos hombres no eran búhos, pero, por su comportamiento parecían más bien goblins! Se obligó a sonreírles cuando pensaba que estaba más asqueada que el día aquel que en un duelo vio a un hombre destripándose delante de sus narices.

—¿Y… qué tal se ha portado nuestro 'invitado'? —indagó con casualidad.

—No has comido ni bebido nada —observó Devis los platos sin tocar y la botella sin vaciar. La chica seguía sentada en su catre, ahora echa un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas—. No es mi intención el que mueras, ¿sabes? —Su voz estaba llena de amargura, cuestionándose una y otra vez si había hecho bien.

—Separarme de mi familia es como morir —Alin murmuró y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Devis se sentó cerca de ella.

—Eso es cierto. Pero…, tú bien lo has dicho; es 'como,' lo cual significa que no es morir —La estudió unos segundos—. Eres muy bonita… y joven, sería una pena que todo lo que estoy haciendo fuera en vano porque tú no comes.

—¿Y qué rayos le preocupa? —explotó ella con los ojos empañados y los dientes prietos por la rabia y la impotencia. Devis abrió los ojos asombrado y sonrió. Por un momento había pensado que era tan frágil que se iba a extinguir con la misma debilidad de una llama, pero, la chiquilla guardaba una pequeña fierecilla dentro—. ¿Usted… me tiene aquí encerrada en este… agujero de mala muerte y pretende que le esté agradecida? —Sus silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a convertirse en hipos y en un gesto fruncido cual niño que pierde su sonaja.

Devis se la quedó viendo con interés. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica de los búhos, al menos, tan de cerca, ¿serían todas así de chistosas? Sonrió en una mueca y luchó por no carcajear.

—Mira…, no quiero que me agradezcas nada, de hecho está bien que me repliques, estás en tu derecho. Pero, hazme caso, niña; de todos los que estamos aquí, yo soy el único en quien puedes llegar a confiar. ¿Todavía no has conocido a Graham, cierto?

—No… —Absorbió y respiró con fuerza—. Y no me importa. Usted tampoco me importa —le aclaró como si eso fuera necesario. Devis llevó una mano a sus labios. No debía reírse, se dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

—De acuerdo —Se incorporó yendo hacia la puerta—. Mas, si tienes esperanzas en regresar con los tuyos, yo que tú comería. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ellos estén viniendo a por ti y ¿cuando lleguen qué crees que sería mejor; que te encuentren viva o literalmente muerta de hambre? Piénsalo —La dejó a solas, nuevamente en penumbras.

Alin estaba asustada y se secaba las lágrimas a medida que iban rodando por sus mejillas. Había intentado usar sus poderes, había intentado comunicarse con sus cristales, pero, nada de lo que intentase funcionaba. Si su tío-abuelo había puesto un conjuro en el lugar o sobre ella, tenía lógica que no hubiera tenido éxito. Suspiró rendida viendo hacia la mesa con alimentos.


	12. A Veces, En La Oscuridad, Se Distingue

N/A: ¡Hola, amigas! Todavía sin animarse a mandar reviews :( Me voy a poner a llorar T-T Snif! De todos modos, gracias por leerlo.

Capítulo 12: A Veces, En La Oscuridad, Se Distingue Un Brillo.

—Bueno, Lady Loyce, en vista de que usted promete atendernos mucho mejor a partir de mañana, este cuarto será el suyo.

La mujer observó las escaleras que conducían al sótano.

—¿Al… sótano? —inquirió con aprehensión con la vela que le habían facilitado. Birger la observó sin comprender su actitud.

—Pues…, sí. ¿Dónde creía que iba a dormir?

—En una habitación, limpia y…

—Lady Loyce, aquí no hay cuartos, es… una simple cabaña de un hombre solitario; en medio del bosque, y ni siquiera hay camas. Nosotros dormimos en el suelo, sobre pieles. Si usted gusta eso, perfecto; pero, yo no golpearé a mis hombres si quieren tener por adelantado un poco de la diversión que nos prometió.

—¿En la cabaña no hay camas? —cuestionó con desdeñoso descreimiento, lo que Birger consideró típico de una dama acostumbrada a la corte.

—No.

—¿Y… qué se supone que encontraré en el sótano?

—¿Además del pobre diablo? Un catre. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle y la única privacidad que usted tendrá será con ese sujeto. Pero, no se preocupe, no podrá molestarla porque está bien amarrado y de hacerlo, no dude en que será un placer golpearlo en su nombre —Loyce pareció hacer una introspección con una mirada sumamente inteligente y una atrevida sonrisa hacia este hombre frente a sí.

—Pese… a que… al conocernos tuvimos un desencuentro… No sé por qué, pero, creo… que me llevaré mejor contigo que con el resto —descendió y volvió a elevar sus pestañas con sensualidad—. Eres rudo, pero…, tienes algo de caballero… —ronroneó—. Linda combinación.

—Chica, no me provoques más o tendrás que compartir ese catre conmigo —Elevó sus cejas viéndole a los ojos con profundidad, la misma que revelaba su voz.

—Está bien. Sólo quería hacerte saber que, pese a que eres tosco, sabes hacer sentir bien a una chica —Le sonrió haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, descendiendo las escaleras—. Hasta mañana, Birger —El hombre rió por lo bajo cerrando con llave tras de sí y se asomó al oír su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede, tiene miedo?

—No. Sólo… ¿qué si necesito… mh… ir a atender… usted sabe, ciertos asuntos, muy… privados, consecuencia del comer y del beber?

—¡Oh…! —Volvió a divertirse—. Entiendo. Encontrará allí un balde, en un rincón.

—Gracias —respondió descendiendo lentamente y elevándose las faldas con una mano, mientras que, con la otra iluminaba su camino—. Espero que no haya ratas o insectos o cualquier cosa que se arrastre… Con sólo pensarlo… ¡Brr…!

Abandonó el último escalón y adelantó la lumbre para divisar mejor la estancia. Olía a moho y a suciedad. ¡Vaya lugar para mantener a alguien y en especial a una dama! Bueno…, ahora lo era. Pudo distinguir desde allí una mesa y a alguien acostado sobre ella. Se llevó las manos a los labios y ojeó hacia la puerta en lo alto de las escaleras; entonces, se aproximó. Sólo rogaba no haber llegado tarde.

Una vez a su lado y pese a la sangre en su rostro y la suciedad de su ropa, pudo distinguir que se trataba de Gontran y de inmediato comprobó su pulso en su cuello y suspiró aliviada. Él estaba vivo.

—Qué salvajes… —Elevó su mano con un paño que sacó de entre su pecho para limpiar su mejilla. Cuando apenas lo rozó, ambos se sobresaltaron.

—¿Quién… diablos eres tú? —Su tono no era amistoso y se mostraba afectado por la falta de hidratación.

—¡Por poco y me matas del susto, Gontran!

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, mujer? Yo… nunca te he visto antes.

—¡Qué cruel! ¡Y cuán desagradecido de tu parte!

—Estás loca… No te conozco.

—Quizás, si te beso me recuerdes… —Se aproximó a él con los ojos entornados y una picaresca sonrisa. Gontran alejó su cabeza con suspicacia y observó bien a la joven que reía furtivamente junto a su rostro—. ¿Ya me recuerdas, guapo? —pestañeó provocativamente. Gontran parpadeó incrédulo, abrió la boca una vez; la cerró y volvió a abrirla—. Hemos pasado buenos momentos, Gontran —El nombrado volvió a repetir su acción.

—¿Lir...? ¿Liroye? ¿Tú eres… Liroye?

—Sh… —Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios—. Lady Loyce; tu amante despechada —Movió dramáticamente su cabeza—. No está bien jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, muchachote.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —susurró observándole de pies a cabeza—. ¡Y vestido así!

—¿No te imaginas?

—Sinceramente, es mucho lo que me puedo imaginar después de haber sido vendido por mi propio primo.

—Espero que no estés refiriéndote a Devis —dijo serio.

—¡Por supuesto que me estoy refiriendo a ese…! —Liroye le cubrió los labios con su mano.

—No digas más de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Devis está corriendo tanto riesgo como tú o como yo —Liberó sus labios—. ¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar?

—¿Parece que tuviera tiempo para otra cosa? —fue irónico.

—Bueno, yo podría insinuarte unas cuantas —Lo atisbó divertido—. De hecho, este lugar se presta para varias…

—Por favor, Liroye… —Exhaló un suspiro—. Estoy adolorido y agotado.

—Y a mi merced… —bromeó y ante la mirada de advertencia del otro volvió a ser juicioso—. De acuerdo. Esta es la historia de cómo cuando sabes que nadie te creerá decides tomar el toro por las riendas, aún sin saber si podrás con él… —Gontran oyó en silencio cómo Devis sospechaba que su hermano estaba urdiendo un plan contra la corona de su tío y tras meditarlo, pensó en arriesgarse y ofrecerse en ayudarle con la excusa de que era su hermano y que, si debía escoger entre Kaden y Marlon, por supuesto que elegiría a este último. ¿Cómo quedó implicado Liroye? En realidad, él fue con la noticia a su amigo y entre los dos fueron atando cabos sueltos y se unieron a los servicios de Marlon bajo supuestos 'distintos intereses' por los cuales no les convenía el reinado de Kaden ni la sucesión de Gontran. Sabían que tras todo esto se hallaba una mujer con quien Marlon intimaba, mas, nunca pudieron descubrir de quién se trataba. Y llegó el día del secuestro—. No, esa… niña que viste no es tal. Es la prima de Jareth, el Rey _Goblin_.

—¿La joven que cumplía años? —indagó asombrado.

—La misma.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella o su primo, el rey?

—Siempre ha habido dificultades entre búhos y águilas, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué si quienes más se odian se unen para destruir a quienes piensan hacer las paces para siempre entre ambos pueblos?

—¿Insinúas que… todo esto es para que mi tío y el Rey _Goblin_ se enemisten y se acaben el uno al otro?

—En parte. Muertos los reyes, muertos los herederos, piensa quiénes quedarían en el trono de cada reino. Lo único que no entiendo es qué hace esa misteriosa mujer que Marlon frecuenta.

—Marlon… —murmuró—. ¿Cómo no pude ver esto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

—Y Lord Hubert en _Labyrinth_. Y hubiera sido imposible que advirtieras las intenciones de tu primo. Marlon siempre fue odioso, con esto no hace la diferencia.

—¿Y… se supone que tú eres mi rescate?

—Tu heroína —Le sonrió con mofa—. Pero, primero debemos jugar su juego un poco más. Sólo trata de resistir y, pasado el mediodía, tú y yo estaremos en busca de esa muchacha. Devis sabe que si yo llego al escondite significa que tú estarás cerca y nos ayudará desde adentro.

—¿Hay algo en lo que tú y Devis no hayan pensado?

—Sí. En salir vivos de todo esto —Suspiró—. Tu tío se enfadará con nosotros, quizás, ni siquiera perdone nuestra participación en esta traición y nos mate.

—No creo eso —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Se enojará, sí; pero, sabrá entender.

—Los Poderes te oigan. Ahora, esos monstruos no te han dado ni siquiera un poco de agua, ¿verdad?

—Estaban muy ocupados golpeándome —le aseguró.

—Muy bien —dijo y apoyó su pie sobre una silla que estaba por allí y levantó su pollera dejando sus piernas descubiertas. Gontran le estudió algo risueño. Era todo un espectáculo verle usar las faldas como si fuera algo tan habitual en él—. Pícaro, no te excites. Mira que ya me les he prometido a esos tres y cuatro ya serían demasiado; así que, deberás aguardar tu turno.

—Es bueno ver que nada cambia tu humor —rió con sutileza por temor a ser oído.

—Bueno, es que ese trío será bruto, pero, ¡vaya si me han subido el ego! —Soltó las tiras que mantenían una botella sujeta a su muslo. Gontran lo examinó una vez más.

—¿Te has… depilado? —cuestionó ya sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—¿Quién, yo? Nunca. Incluso hay damas que envidian mi tersa piel —expresó con orgullo—. Por fortuna, heredé la de mi madre. Ahora… —Pasó su brazo por debajo de la nuca del hombre—, bebe con cuidado… También te he traído algo para comer —Le sonrió.

—Sólo por si acaso… —Agradecido tragó el líquido—, no me digas dónde lo llevas escondido —pidió y el otro se mordió los labios por no celebrar el chasco.

—Pensé que te gustaría hurgar entre mis senos.

—No, gracias —Finalmente devoró el pan que Liroye había escondido, al igual que la botella, en su otro muslo.

—¿Niña? —Devis susurró a mitad de la noche—. ¿Estás bien? —Alin se sobresaltó; se había quedado dormida en la silla con su cabeza reclinada en la mesa y ahora tenía a uno de sus secuestradores junto a ella.

—S-sí… —escapó un hilo de voz.

—Veo que has pensado mejor las cosas. Eso es muy bueno. Cuando vengan a por ti estarás en condiciones de seguirles.

—¿Quién vendrá a buscarme? ¿Cuándo? —cuestionó desesperanzada.

—¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Y quién, tampoco puedo asegurarlo. Sólo… son suposiciones mías, pues, eres una muchacha joven, de noble cuna… ¿Cómo van a abandonarte?

—Yo no dudo sobre mi familia, señor —ella espetó con majestuosidad. Devis suspiró con cierta ironía.

—Espero que no llames a cualquiera que lleve tu sangre 'familia,' niña. Podrías desilusionarte —Viendo su orgullo herido, a la muchacha se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Si se refiere a Sir Hubert, sé muy bien que el estar aquí se lo debo a él. Pese a mi edad, no soy tan tonta como puedo parecerle.

—No me pareces tonta, más bien…, ingenua; demasiado joven y…, cuando salgas te darás cuenta de que te habrás obligado a crecer. De hecho, creo que ya has empezado a hacerlo —Se la quedó viendo pensativamente. Sí, era mejor que creciera pronto, que supiera leer las intenciones antes de que sucedieran los hechos. Con esto en mente estiró su brazo hacia a ella viéndola a los ojos—. Algunas cosas son duras, pero, prácticas… A veces…, no todo es lo que parece ser y… es mejor aprender rápido para sobrevivir… —Sus enguantados dedos casi rozaron su mejilla a no ser porque ella se echó hacia atrás alarmada. Devis pareció complacido con esta actitud—. Eso está muy bien. Pero, nunca olvides que un hombre siempre tiene más fuerza y especialmente un soldado que está preparado para dar batalla. Yo no puedo darte nada, pero…, si encuentras algo con lo que sentirte más segura, ocúltalo bien y no dudes en usarlo… No conmigo, claro, pero, con el resto, tienes mi consentimiento, pero, sólo es nuestro secreto. ¡Sh…!

—¿Por qué me dice cosas como esas y luego usted mismo me asusta? —Ella estudiaba su mirada con nerviosismo.

—My Lady, estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer, no lo que me gustaría hacer —le confió con amabilidad—. En este momento, mi vida depende de un hilo al igual que la tuya, por eso, tienes que confiar en mí y tolerar que a veces sea rudo o grosero contigo. Hasta ahora he podido evitar que el resto sienta el impulso de venir a verte. Pero, no sé cuánto se resistan a la tentación.

—¿La tentación de qué? —preguntó asustada—. ¿Por qué les resulto tan intrigante?

—Porque para ellos eres un enemigo y una mujer joven y hermosa. ¿Piensas que a mí no me gustaría tenerte entre mis brazos? —Le sonrió con cordialidad—. Soy un hombre, Lady Alin —le recordó ante la expresión de sorpresa—. Pero, también soy un caballero y de tener una hermanita como tú o una hija, no me gustaría que pasase por semejante situación —Y rió furtivamente—. Y de alguna manera, me recuerdas a alguien que para mí casi ocupa dicho lugar.

—¿Usted tiene una hermana?

—No. Un hermano —Sus ojos parecieron perder brillo—. Pero, tengo una gran amistad —Sonrió una vez más—. Ahora, descansa bien. Mañana tendré que alejarme un poco y tú deberás arreglártelas sin mí, ¿entiendes?

—¿Nadie vendrá? —se inquietó.

—Eso quisiera. El tal… Graham quedará a cargo, pero, dos de mis hombres estarán pisándole los talones. Cuídate de él y recuerda lo que has aprendido hoy. Duerme bien —Se incorporó y se retiró llevándose los utensilios vacíos.

Alin cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos ocultando un suspiro. Otra vez nombraba a ese tal Graham; ¿qué querría ese sujeto con ella para que el otro tanto le recomendara cuidarse de él? ¡Y mañana se iría y quedaría a merced de dicho sujeto! Si tanto le preocupaba, ¿por qué no se quedaba y enviaba al otro a hacer su trabajo o lo que fuera que tenía que hacer? La nostalgia la invadió por completo, y frotándose los párpados con los montes de Venus de sus palmas, se largó a sollozar.

—¡Papi…! ¡Conrad…! ¡Jareth...! ¡Los extraño mucho…! —se entregó al desconsuelo.

¡Cuánto quisiera oír la voz de su padre reprendiéndola por no saber comportarse debidamente como una dama ante alguna fechoría de su hermano o soportar a este mismo pegándole los asquerosos bichos en la cabeza; o a Jareth imponiéndole límites con la frialdad que acostumbraba cuando tomaba el control de algo! Echaba de menos su casa, sus tierras, sus criados, los _goblins_ y las hadas en eterna y ridícula disyuntiva con ellos; a los niños gritando en la guardería del castillo; a Twig con sus consejos y a Brisky con sus almidonadas maneras. ¡Casi era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de allí!


	13. Cuidarse Las Espaldas

N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, pero, insisto, necesito algún review para saber qué tal estoy haciéndolo T.T ¿Porfi?

Y por último... ¡Felices Pascuas! Besos.

Capítulo 13: Cuidarse Las Espaldas.

Las puertas de las imperiosas fortalezas de las montañas se abrieron, una desde lo alto, la otra desde las mismas entrañas de la montaña, un enorme e invencible ejército comenzaba a marchar encabezado por su rey. Los asuntos de estado quedaron bajo la custodia de un ministro _sylph_ de la entera confianza de Kaden.

—¡Vamos, mis hombres! ¡A la victoria! —clamó el aguerrido y majestuoso rey, montado en su brioso corcel, con su brazo en alto y fue vitoreado a una sola voz por sus guerreros de las distintas razas. Los _feys_ y los _sylph_ se trasladaban caballo, en tanto, los _gnomes_ preferían ir en veloces zorros.

—Y allí va… —Marlon murmuró para sí con maldad desde lo alto de una ventana—; tan irracional e impulsivo como siempre…

—¿Crees que funcione? —Un hombre de avanzada edad le cuestionó sentado cómodamente en un sofá, fumando su pipa.

—Por supuesto que sí, padre… Donde tú fallaste, yo triunfaré —Giró para verle con una perversa sonrisa.

El inacabable ejército comenzó su avance, después de que el más veloz de sus mensajeros regresó de la casa de Donovan, con la noticia de que la comitiva jamás había pasado por su hogar.

—¡General!

—¡Sí, Su Majestad! —El _goblin_ apeó su caballo junto al del rubio soberano.

—Detengámonos para que todo mundo se recupere. Más adelante ya no podremos hacerlo y deberemos andar con más sigilo.

—Como diga, milord —Se apartó recorriendo la hilera de _feys_, _goblins_ y _fairies_ sobre cualquiera de ellos. ¿Por qué volar si se puede ahorrar energía?—. ¡Atención! ¡Tomaremos un receso! —Seguidamente se oyeron las exhalaciones de alivio de los cansados viajeros.

—¿Compartiremos la tienda? —Daisy cuestionó presumida todavía sobre el hombro del Rey _Goblin_. Jareth la miró divertido con una ceja en alto. No era la primera vez que flirteaba con él, de hecho, desde que tenía memoria lo había hecho.

—No habrá tiendas, my lady.

—¿A vista de todos? —rió e hizo una gran y falsa sonrisa que hizo sonreír al rey.

—Sí, a vista de todos si es que creces lo suficiente —Le siguió el juego y la alusión a su estatura pareció ofenderla porque, en seguida, le dio vuelta el rostro cruzándose de brazos.

—Si creces, si creces… Él podría hacerse de mi tamaño, ¿por qué debo ser yo quien crezca? —rezongó por lo bajo y él no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento, Daisy —Con cuidado la tomó en su mano y besó su mejilla. Daisy abrió sus ojos azorada y pestañeó cómicamente.

—¡No es problema, Su Majestad! ¡Realmente no hay ningún problema! —dijo muy encandilada.

—¿No crees que deberías buscar a alguien de tu tamaño? —Jareth sonrió con amabilidad.

—Me gustan los chicos altos y fornidos —Se abrazó a su pulgar.

—Eres una pequeña presumida. Pensé que yo no te agradaba.

—Bueno, el que no me agrades porque te juntes con esos _goblins_ tan… —gruñó al ver al mismo par burlándose de ella y su actitud hacia su rey— ¡tontos! No significa que no me gustes.

—Ya veo. Bueno, quizás podamos capturar algún _gnome_ de Kaden para ti, ¿eh? Son más grandes que tú, pero, tampoco imposibles.

—¡Ja! —ella exclamó despectiva—. ¿Por qué yo no te busco una… una..,? —No le venía nada a la cabeza, hasta que una de sus súbditas se aproximó volando hacia ella y le cuchicheó algo al oído—. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Una horrible humana!

—Las humanas son bonitas —Él la ubicó en la rama de un árbol cercano, descendiendo así de su caballo.

—¿Quién dijo? —ella peleó incrédula. Todo el mundo sabía que los humanos eran feos y destructivos.

—Yo y muchos otros. De hecho, no abundan, pero, hay uno o dos pares por el _Underground_ —Daisy sacó su lengua en señal de asco hacia aquella raza.

—¡Qué repugnancia! Si algún día llego a ver un humano en las afueras del laberinto, le morderé!

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor… —dijo agotado—. Sólo ten cuidado que al hacerlo no te aplasten como a un mosquito —Esta vez su tono volvió a ser risueño.

—¡Eres tan crío como esos _goblins_! —se enfadó; él volteó a verle jocoso.

—Bueno, soy su rey —retomó su camino.

—¡Eso!

—¡Sí; eso! —Un par de sus _goblins_ de pequeña estatura se encontraban junto a sus piernas y le apoyaron mostrándole la lengua a la reina y su prole para ir tras su monarca tratando de verse tan imponentes como él.

—¡Pues…, él se les parece! —ella espetó sacando su lengua a sus espaldas y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

Alin se despertó sobresaltada. Había sentido que la puerta había sido abierta y pudo distinguir la sombra de un hombre acercándose a ella. No sabía porqué, pero, este no era el único que conocía hasta ahora, el tal Devis.

—¿Está despierta, my lady? —La voz del sujeto parecía respetuosa.

—¿Quién es? —Inquirió temiendo que se tratase de, las tantas veces nombrado, Graham.

—Soy Mitch. Mi capitán me ha ordenado entregarle algo, pero, usted debe mantenerlo escondido, my lady.

—¿Su capitán?

—Lord Devis, my lady.

—¡Oh! ¿Él ya se ha marchado?

—Sí, my lady, pero, antes me dio una orden delante de los otros para no levantar sospechas de que desea ayudarle a salir con bien de este problema. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, my lady, así que escúcheme —Quitó de entre su capa una pequeña daga que ella bien podría llevar debajo de su falda.

Alin se inquietó cuando vio al hombre con el arma en mano y ahogó un grito de terror.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, my lady! No voy a lastimarla, esto es para usted —Se la cedió con la empuñadura hacia ella—. Me dijo que le avisara que él se sentiría más tranquilo si usted la conservaba oculta para su protección durante su ausencia.

—¿Por qué se marchó? —inquirió ella sujetando la filosa arma con aprehensión y notable falta de práctica.

—Eso no puedo decirle, my lady. Yo ya debo irme o Sir Graham me hará problema. Cuídese, my lady, y recuerde los consejos de Lord Devis —El hombre se retiró con inclinación incluida, dejando a la muchacha confusa con el arma en su poder.

¡Graham, Graham! ¡¿Qué demonios podía querer ese tipo de ella?! ¡¿Quién lo conocía?! Miró el arma en su poder y se mordió los labios. ¿Ese Devis pretendía que ella usara eso? Es decir, ¿esperaba que ella hiriera a alguien con eso? La soltó con repulsión sobre el lecho y la estudió desde allí. Ella no tenía el coraje de matar a nadie… ¿Pero, y si querían hacerle daño? ¿Quién iba a cuidar de ella allí? El tal Devis le había dicho que él intentaba ayudarla al igual que sus hombres, pero, él ahora no estaba y el único que se presentó parecía tener cierto cuidado con Graham. Se hizo nuevamente de la daga y la ocultó bajo la almohada.

—Gontran —murmuró Liroye y cuando el otro le contestó con un gemido volvió a hablar— ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí; hace rato —Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza para verle—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando ellos vengan a abrir, necesitamos hacer un pequeño espectáculo.

—¿De qué se trata? —Y no tuvo tiempo de hacérselo saber ya que se oyó que alguien puso la llave en la puerta—. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente y…, lo siento, pero, debo hacer esto —fue lo último que le murmuró antes de que le diera una bofetada. El hombre le miró perplejo—. Te dije, soy tu amante despechada —le recordó y le dio otra más.

—Yo diría que lo disfrutas… —susurró y soportó todas las que siguieron.

—Por supuesto —respondió en su mismo tono para seguidamente elevarlo—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Con que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, eh? ¡Ya verás, te arrancaré los ojos y se los daré a mi perro para que se haga un festín! ¡Usarme de esa manera… y jactarte de caballero delante de esas… perras!

—¡Lady Loyce! —Birger pareció inquietarse y le tomó las manos—. Tranquila, muñeca. Si necesita que lo golpeen, sólo dígame. No queremos arruinar esas manos, ¿no? —Las acarició con apreciación—. Tienes una piel preciosa… —ronroneó y ella liberó una de sus manos para llevársela dramáticamente a uno de sus ojos, simulando secar una lagrimilla producto de su uña levemente enterrada en el mismo.

—Lo siento… —Sorbió recomponiéndose—. Me dejé llevar… Anoche… él me dijo cosas terribles…

—Está bien; no hay problema —aseguró consentidor y observó al hombre maniatado en la mesa—. La señorita irá a prepararnos el desayuno, pero, antes, tú y yo haremos algo de ejercicio —advirtió. Liroye se preocupó.

—¿Tú… lo matarás?

—No…, aún.

—Ramera… —Gontran susurró y recibió un puñetazo en el ya adolorido abdomen. Liroye se sobresaltó y tragó para sus adentros. ¡Pobre Gontran!

—Espera tu turno, cerdo —amenazó Birger y dirigió a la dama a la planta superior de la cabaña.

—Birger… —ella habló girando para verle.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias —lo sorprendió besando sus labios con castidad y el sujeto quedó allí de pie viéndola contonear sus caderas hacia la cocina—. ¡Buenos días, muchachos! ¡Pronto estará listo el desayuno!

El hombre sonrió. ¡Vaya muchacha! Ese imbécil del sótano en verdad lo era si despreció a una mujer como esa… Bueno, él podría compensarla, se dijo.

El rey del _Labyrinth_ dio la orden de seguir marchando hacia las montañas, donde, una gran armada recién terminaba de descenderlas. Calculando la cantidad de hombres a movilizar y demás, quizás, en cinco días se encontrarían cara a cara y tendrían que contener sus iras o dejarlas arrasar lo que fuera.

En lo alto, volando fuera del alcance de la vista de ambos, una joven águila circundaba los cielos prestando atención aquí y allí. Ambos reyes ya habían salido con sus ejércitos. Debían apresurarse o rogar a los Poderes que les diera a ambos soberanos la cordura suficiente para no desatar una masacre. Por ahora, él debería regresar para proteger a la chiquilla, así como su amigo estaría haciendo ahora con su primo.

—Tu almuerzo…, 'my lady' —Alin estudió con suspicacia al sujeto que ingresó con los platos y la botella. Este no era ni Devis ni Mitch. Algo en su voz le hizo poner la piel de gallina y el deseo de deslizar su mano bajo la almohada.

—Gracias —se dio coraje para responder, mientras, él seguía de espaldas a ella.

—No agradezcas, más tarde tendrás que… 'pagarlo' si es que deseas seguir comiendo —giró viéndola con perfidia.

Alin no supo qué contestar a eso abriendo sus ojos impresionada.

—Yo… sólo tengo las joyas que llevo puestas —consiguió razonar.

—Oh, no. Tienes mucho más que eso para ofrecer… —lentamente se aproximó a ella.

Alin atinó a incorporarse, pero, no se decidía a apartarse de la cama, todo lo que tenía para defenderse estaba debajo de su almohada y no se lo daría a conocer al menos que fuera necesario. Era como cuando Conrad quería algo que ella tenía sólo con verlo; si no lo veía no lo reclamaría, especialmente cuando se suponía que ella no poseía armas consigo.

Comenzó a temblar cuando el hombre estuvo frente a ella, le parecía enorme, obviamente no era tan joven como Devis, quien parecía no superar los veinte. Y el hecho de que fuera de otro reino parecía tener algo que ver, pues, hasta ahora, todos los que había visto tenían una estatura promedio de un metro noventa. Cuando el sujeto agachó su cabeza para verle a los ojos, ella se mordió los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas y su temblequeo.

—Nadie podrá ayudarte, chiquilla, en algún momento u otro tú quedarás a solas conmigo y…

—¡Graham! —Mitch ingresó a la habitación inesperadamente—. ¡Pronto, hay movimiento cerca!

—¿Qué? —clamó furioso por la interrupción y por la idea de que alguien les descubriera el escondite.

—¡Craig y James salieron a estirar las piernas y dicen haber visto algo allí afuera! —Graham se dirigió hacia él que aún estaba en la salida— ¡Si nos atrapan…!

—¡Quítate! —fue despectivo y brusco al retirarse—. Si tienes tanto miedo quédate vigilándola —Volteó para verla, ahora con la cabeza gacha, silenciosas lágrimas corriendo a través de sus mejillas—. Y más te vale que no escape —Les dejó a solas.

Mitch oyó a Graham llamar a sus tres hombres, pues, otros tres habían ido junto a Devis. Y miró a la muchacha.

—¿Está usted bien, my lady? —Alin sólo pudo cabecear afirmándole.

Rato más tarde, Mitch oyó entrar a alguien y, seguidamente, una risa de camaradería—. ¿Qué sucede que están tan divertidos?

—Tuvimos suerte, Mitch —continuaba el otro con contento.

—Bueno, aclárenme así yo también festejo —protestó el aludido.

—Pues, que el falso movimiento se convirtió en uno auténtico —le aseguró James con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Alguien descubrió esta pocilga?

—¡No, qué va! Pero, después de decidir hacia dónde enviar a Graham y sus sanguijuelas, cuando llegamos advertimos que el ejército de Kaden se ha puesto en marcha, dejándonos como a unos reyes. Por eso estamos de regreso. Es que, Graham no confía en ti, te ve muy bajo el ala de Devis.

—Que no es más que un mocoso molesto al que hay que bajarle los humos —agregó el otro con maldad.

—Entiendo —Sonrió el sujeto de unos cuarenta años—. ¿Y los envió a ustedes dos? —Se vieron y se largaron a reír—. ¿Cuán seguros están?

—Pues, nos dimos vuelta y nos detuvimos para orinar tanto como se nos dio la gana. Hasta nos separamos y nos reencontramos por donde ya habíamos pasado.

—De acuerdo. No hay que confiarse demasiado; Graham es un idiota, pero, su maldad lo ayuda a pensar cuando uno menos lo espera. Sólo espero que el capitán se encuentre bien con esos otros tres tipos que se llevó.

—Pues, no tenía opción. Si iba solo podía resultar sospechoso, lo mismo si sólo iba con uno de nosotros.

—Lo sé, Craig, pero, este sujeto ya se acercó a la muchacha, demasiado a no ser por mi intervención y por su colaboración. Créanme, no será tan fácil mantenerlo lejos de ella sin Devis presente.

Devis descendió donde había dejado a los otros tres hombres con la excusa de que él era el más indicado para volar y no ser visto debido a su contextura más menuda por su juventud. Los sujetos se miraron entre sí de reojo.

—¿Descubrió algo, capitán?

—Tal parece que el plan de mi hermano está viento en popa. El Rey _Goblin_ viene hacia aquí con todas sus fuerzas y lo mismo está haciendo nuestro rey. Era lo que él deseaba como primer objetivo.

—Entonces…, ya no es necesario… —El trío se incorporó y él se vio rodeado.

Devis entrecerró sus ojos con su mano sobre el puño de su espada. ¿Quién de todos lo había traicionado? ¿Su hermano o Graham? Algo le decía que era este último y que, quizás, con el consentimiento de Marlon.

—Este es un juego peligroso, caballeros —les sonrió con befa antes de trenzarse con ellos.


	14. En Camino

N/A: Gracias a aquellas que siguen la historia en la oscuridad. :)

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es mío, pero, si los personajes que no pertenecen a la peli y la idea de la historia de Alin y Gontran.

Capítulo 14: En Camino.

—¡Muchachos, el almuerzo está listo y, después, el postre —Lady Loyce insinuó con una gran sonrisa y los hombres disfrutaron de sus platos ya servidos y aún calientes aguardándoles.

—Muchacha, deberías casarte con nosotros —bromeó Raymond y ella dejó oír su risita.

—Eso es algo difícil, mis galantes bandidos, pues, siendo Lady, deberán pedir autorización no sólo a mi padre, si no al rey.

—Bueno, si Hubert será el rey, no creo que tenga inconvenientes —Birger le sonrió viéndola con profundidad.

—¡Cuidado, Lady Loyce, cuando Birger se pone serio con una mujer, pues…, se pone serio! —Carcajeó Martin con Raymond, golpeando el hombro de su colega.

Liroye descendió la mirada algo incómodo, el sujeto no era lindo, pero, tenía escondidas cualidades interesantes que harían feliz a cualquier mujer, lástima que él era un mal viviente y que… Lady Loyce sólo era una fantasía. Él era consciente que de saber la verdad, no le miraría con los mismos ojos ni le brindaría las mismas atenciones. Además, su misión era más importante.

—¡A callarse, atolondrados! —El hombre protestó pegándoles con su servilleta—. ¡Ustedes dos porque son unos guasos que les viene bien cualquier mujerzuela!

—Pues, otra cualidad que sumarle a las que ya tiene —contestó la muchacha con satisfacción—. Ahora, nada de rencillas en la mesa y a comer toda la comida antes de que se enfríe.

—Bien dicho —convino Raymond llenándose la boca.

—¿Les sirvo más vino? —cuestionó ella poniéndose de pie y todos ellos aceptaron; el que no estiró su brazo con la jarra en mano; se la señalaba al mismo tiempo que con la otra seguía llevándose bocado a la boca.

Los tres sujetos quedaron satisfechos y se amodorraron en las sillas. Birger comenzó a sentir sus párpados muy pesados y tal parecía no podía conseguir orientar su vista en los otros. Podía distinguir el atuendo marrón de Raymond al otro lado de la mesa como una nube borrosa y lo mismo con la blanca camisa de Martin. De repente, ella, se aproximó a su rostro y lo acarició con dulzura.

—Birger…, no deberías desperdiciar tu vida de esta manera… —El hombre parecía querer responderle, pero, no conseguía mover sus labios con libertad a causa de la droga—. No te preocupes, el efecto pasará dentro de unas horas —Besó sus labios y le miró con languidez—. Lo siento, cariño, pero, lo nuestro no puede ser… —Recordó los quejidos de Gontran durante la 'sesión' matutina de golpes y con más decisión hurgó en sus bolsillos y se hizo de unas llaves.

Gontran estaba adolorido, su camisa ya no estaba sólo sucia si no que manchada de sangre, seca de días anteriores y fresca de la última paliza antes del almuerzo. No quisiera ver un látigo por el resto de su vida. ¡Lo de ramera había quedado muy convincente!, meditó un poco en su padecimiento; quizás demasiado, suspiró. ¿Tendría su rostro aún en su lugar? ¿Podría volver a comer con lo que quedaba de su pobre estómago? Sus cavilaciones fueron arrolladas por el sonido de la puerta; pese a ser un hombre fuerte y acostumbrado a las batallas, rogaba que no fueran de nuevo esos desagradables sujetos. Pudo distinguir a Liroye aún en su papel de damisela descendiendo hacia él con prisa.

—¿Gontran, estás bien? —Apoyó una mano en su rostro y se sintió aliviado cuando le observó.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Creo que estás más para arrojarte como desperdicio que para amante —él se mofó metiendo las llaves en los cerrojos de los brazos que el hombre lentamente llevó hacia su pecho para frotárselos haciendo muecas de incomodidad—. Pero, el que estés maltrecho tiene sus conveniencias —Le sonrió con jocosidad soltando ahora sus piernas.

Gontran hizo ademán de elevarse y volvió a estar recostado junto a un grito de dolencia.

—¿Estás bien? —se inquietó Liroye—. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

El joven se posicionó con prisa a su lado para facilitarle elevar su torso; aún así el malestar seguía estando como si los músculos estuvieran resentidos por el trabajo muscular de abdominales, sólo que triplicado por cien. Gontran pegó un grito de sufrimiento, mas, logró estar sentado; mientras, Liroye le facilitó el descender las piernas.

—No sé si me responderán para subir las escaleras, Liroye.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí te responderán porque de no hacerlo ambos moriremos aquí, muchachote! Así que, déjame a mí el papel de remilgado; cálzate la piel de caballero errante y vamos a rescatar a la chica.

Gontran observó no sólo el camino hasta las escalinatas si no que las mismas en sí.

—¿Te molestaría…? —estiró su brazo y, seguidamente, bajo este, tuvo los hombros de Liroye sirviéndole de apoyo y una mano tras su cintura afirmándolo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca le digo no a un hombre que me deja que le toque —Gontran se echó a reír y a quejar al mismo tiempo.

—Liroye, por favor… Me duele todo y cada músculo que puedas imaginar —reconoció sujetándose del pasamano de las escaleras—. ¿Qué le hiciste a esos tipos?

—Están durmiendo como angelitos.

—¿Lo suficiente como para que yo llegue hasta arriba? —ironizó viendo que todavía el cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera.

—Lo suficiente como para eso y más. Debemos tomar sus caballos y largarnos en dirección a nuestras tierras, allí está la muchacha prisionera.

Graham volvió molesto sólo con uno de los hombres, pues, los otros dos debían quedarse a vigilar al ejército por si a alguno se le ocurría adentrarse. ¡Todo por ese maldito de Kaden! ¡Para colmo de males, habían acampado cerca! La muchacha debería esperar, al menos si la quería tener a la fuerza… Aunque… había otras formas de obligarla sin usar totalmente la fuerza bruta e… igualmente dominante. Sí, sonrió viendo la pequeña celda bajo tierra. Eso la haría entrar en razón y él habría acabado lo mismo con su doncellez y ella tendría que vivir con su parte de la culpa por haber aceptado, rió para sus adentros. Sí, ella lloraría lo mismo, se lamentaría lo mismo y sufriría lo mismo o peor. No había por qué ser… violento en ese aspecto. Ella participaría de su propio abuso, no una si no varias veces. ¡Tan ingenua!

—¡A ver, inútiles! —se dirigió al resto de los hombres pertenecientes a Devis—. ¿Todavía no ha llegado el resto? —cuestionó con extrañeza.

—Pues, no. Todavía no hay noticias de ellos —afirmó Mitch.

—¿De ninguno? —insistió con merodeo.

—De ninguno —volvió a repetir el hombre viéndolo con suspicacia.

—Bien, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Afuera hay un agujero que quiero que acondicionen. A partir de ahora será la habitación de la señorita —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Craig inquirió sin entender el por qué—. Ella es sólo una niña, no sobrevivirá allí.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, dime? —Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Vamos, muchachos. Tenemos mucho por hacer —intervino Mitch tratando de analizar las razones de esa decisión, de la cual, estaba seguro que Devis se opondría.

—De acuerdo —Los otros dos consintieron sabiendo que debían evitar problemas.

Ya en el exterior, frente al próximo destino de la joven cautiva, los tres hombres suspiraron deseando que su capitán regresara cuanto antes.

—¿Mitch, es seguro dejarle a solas con esos dos? —indagó James.

—Bueno…, lo es mientras… —rió furtivamente— yo tenga la única llave y…, allí, en la oscuridad de ese pozo, es fácil que se pierda —Los otros dos se vieron y le acompañaron en el festejo de su jugarreta.

Sí, quizás el Capitán Devis era muy joven, pero, era un hombre justo y sensato; y cuando les había preguntado si estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas; su honor y su integridad por su reino y su rey, sabía a quiénes se lo estaba proponiendo, pues, ellos no dudaron en responderle que sí. Fue entonces, cuando Devis les hizo jurar, so pena de muerte, que nada de lo que él dijera debería repetirse, aún cuando se retractaran y se negaran a seguir adelante con el plan de truncar el del mismo Marlon.

Un grito proveniente de la tienda alertó a los guardias del rey Kaden. Cuando alarmados ingresaron nombrándolo descubrieron al mismo sentado en su lecho, agitado y con sudor cayendo de su frente ante el llamado de auxilio de su sobrino.

Un sueño. Un mal sueño donde sus dos sobrinos perecían… Él no podía distinguir de quién se trataba, si de Gontran o de Devis, mas, como fey que era podía asegurar que uno o, quizás, ambos estaban al borde de la muerte. Él rogaba que ninguno, aunque Gontran tuviera un sitio privilegiado en su corazón.

—¿Su Majestad, está usted bien? —Sus guardias personales se inquietaron ante el grito del monarca y su abrupto elevarse del lecho.

—Sí… Sólo… un mal augurio… —Los tranquilizó pese a que su propio corazón latiera aprisa con la imagen de una sombra masculina cayendo de rodillas y finalmente al suelo, nombrándolo, deseándole hasta el final larga vida a él, su rey— que espero no se concrete.

—No pierda la fe, mi señor —Uno de los dos hombres le pidió—, Lord Gontran es tan fuerte como usted, mi rey.

—Sí… Lo sé… Sólo… avisa a los hombres que ya mismo retomaremos nuestra marcha.

—Sí, Su Majestad —Los soldados se retiraron devolviéndole su privacidad.

—Necesito resolver esta inquietud que anida en mi alma…

Devis abrió los ojos con pesadez, la noche ya estaba encima como él estaba tumbado sobre la sangre de los traidores y la propia. Estaba herido, quizás no sobreviviría, lo más probable era que no lo hiciere, pero, los otros ni siquiera podían llegar a tener el beneficio de la duda.

Sonrió pensando en la chica a la cual siempre le quedó pendiente decirle lo bella que era… y en cómo Liroye lo retaba constantemente por no hacerlo y dar más importancia a la milicia, por temor a que su hermano fuera implacable con alguien a quien él amase. Entonces, ella pareció cansarse de aguardar a que él se decidiera y se refugió en los brazos de un buen hombre.

Él no confiaba en Marlon y hacía bien en no hacerlo. Recordaba cuando su primera desilusión amorosa fue justamente a engañarlo con este; ella resultó una tonta que se dejó llevar por la lascivia y la experiencia de su hermano mayor, y Marlon lo que siempre fue, un traidor.

—Larga vida al Rey… —musitó somnoliento—. Y a ti, mi dulce Nadine…

—¡Vamos, Gontran! ¡Es una vergüenza que un hombre tan grande se queje por nimiedades! —Liroye le reprendió a varios pasos delante de él; pues, venía refunfuñando por sus dolores.

—¿Nimiedades? Pues, la última 'nimiedad' en mi estómago te la debo a ti. ¿Recuerdas, Lady Loyce? —Le observó con una ceja elevada.

—¡Ay; y además, eres un desagradecido! Piensa que me hubiere sucedido de haber sido descubierto.

—Cierto. Aunque…, el tal Birger parecía haberse encariñado contigo —acotó con maldad.

—No. No conmigo. Con Lady Loyce —Suspiró—. Pero, no es tema para ahora. ¡Vamos! ¡Démonos prisa!

Se lanzó a través del campo abierto al trote con Gontran pisándole los talones tras azuzar su caballo. Tras ellos un bosque y en cientos de kilómetros más allá se hallarían con otro.

Conquistaron terreno por horas a ese paso hasta que, inesperadamente, una ventisca se presentó y Liroye se detuvo junto con ella.

Gontran quedó delante cuando advirtió que su compañero se había rezagado y giró a su encuentro, pese a que él mismo presintiera que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Liroye? ¿Qué sucede?

—El viento… —murmuró sin siquiera verle—. Es… Devis… Está en problemas…

—¿Sabes por dónde?

—No con exactitud… Mas, donde sea nos queda de paso —Señaló el rumbo que tenían que seguir.

—¡Transformémonos, entonces! ¡Llegaremos más rápido!

—¡No! ¡En tu condición sería no sólo penoso, si no fatal! ¡Y por aire nos descubrirían más pronto que por tierra!

—Tienes razón —se lamentó Gontran y se tornó pensativo y observó a su compañero—. Pero, nadie te está buscando a ti, ¿no es cierto? A excepción de Marlon que apuesto a que no te cree capaz de algo valeroso —Enfrentó su rostro y puso una mano en su hombro—. Ve por él, Liroye, él te necesita más que yo.

—¡Pero…!

—Yo iré por la muchacha y te juro por mi vida que la rescataré —Liroye contuvo su emoción y le sonrió.

—Gracias —apenas pudo decir—. Sólo sigue camino hacia la frontera y, luego, sigue río arriba. Es una cabaña pobretona, pero, amplia. Afuera tiene una especie de _oubliette_.

—¿Es donde antiguamente los rebeldes torturaban a los prisioneros?

—Sí.

—Pero, mi abuelo había ordenado destruir todo eso.

—Pero, el padre de Marlon no pensó lo mismo.

—Ya veo… ¡Entonces, no aguardemos ni un segundo más! ¡Vuela por aire que yo haré lo mismo por tierra!

—¡Sí! —Liroye cerró los ojos y se transformó en una etérea águila cristalina como un suspiro.

Gontran le vio maravillado; los _sylphs_ siempre tenían ese toque espiritual que el mestizo parecía haber heredado. Y sin perder un instante, apresuró su carrera. ¡Ese sitio no era para jovencita alguna! ¡De hecho, ni siquiera era saludable para un hombre!

—¡Resista, Lady Alin!

—¡¿Cómo que no tienes la llave?! —Graham bramó tras darle un puñetazo a James, ahora sostenido por Mitch y Craig que le evitaron la caída. Entre los tres había echado a la suerte quién sería el responsable por aquella trastada a Graham y había salido victorioso el más joven que había discutido que si había paliza de por medio, él era el indicado.

—¡Lo siento, Graham! ¡Allí abajo es imposible ver algo! —se dispensó—. ¡Ni siquiera oí cuando cayó de mi bolsillo!

—¡Son tres inútiles! ¡Tienen una hora para hallarla o derribaré esa maldita puerta con sus cabezas! ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, Graham —contestó Mitch con un oscuro tono y ambas miradas se cruzaron desafiantes antes de que los hombres de Devis abandonaran la estancia.

—Esos tres se creen muy importantes por ser los hombres de Devis.

—Esos tres son nada, como en este momento ya debe serlo el maldito Devis —Graham sentenció con gozo.

—¿Estás bien, James?

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que alguien como Graham puede hacerme daño? Soy el más joven de ustedes, pero, tengo más años que eso.

—Graham es un idiota —opinó Craig escupiendo en el piso.

—Por supuesto que no espera que Devis regrese... —comentó Mitch.

—¿Qué? —los otros dos inquirieron espantados con la idea.

—Devis se fue con esos tres; eran los más cercanos a Graham. Apuesto a que intentaron hacerle algo al capitán; sólo que él los llevó consigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —James lo reprendió—. ¡Él está bien!

—James —Mitch lo observó a los ojos con severidad—, Devis y esos tres malditos ya deberían haber vuelto. Y desde que se fueron, Graham se ha hecho dueño del liderazgo.

—¿Y… si es así…? ¿Qué haremos? —se inquietó el más joven de los tres veteranos.

—Si es así, seguiremos las órdenes del capitán —aseguró Mitch—. Preservar la integridad de la chica y colaborar con Lord Gontran aún a coste de nuestras vidas. ¿Están de acuerdo? —Los otros dos se vieron sonrientes y de vuelta a su líder y amigo.

—¡Por el rey! —musitó por lo bajo Craig ampliando las sonrisas de los otros.

—Por el rey —respondieron en común acuerdo.


	15. Aún En La Desesperación, Mantén Tu

N/A: Una vez más agradesco a aquellos que leen este fic en el anonimato. Lamento de nuevo no saber qué piensan de él. Aquí va este nuevo capítulo q espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, pero, sí los personajes citados en este fic que no figuren en la película.

Capítulo 15: Aún En La Desesperación, Mantén Tu Dignidad.

Incansablemente la transparente águila surcó los cielos hasta donde le indicaba la brisa y finalmente halló a su objetivo tendido sobre sangre. El ave descendió sin dudar en picada con el corazón lleno de angustia. Una vez en tierra, volvió a su forma humana.

—¡Devis! —Corrió hacia este y se arrodilló sin importarle que su fino atuendo se manchase y lo sostuvo en su regazo—. ¡Devis, por favor! —Lloró sobre su pecho al verle tan pálido y casi frío. Inevitablemente estaba muriendo—. ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Dejarme de esta manera! ¡¿Quién hablará conmigo ahora?! ¡¿Quién me defenderá de esos… rudos y…! —Se detuvo al oír un gemido.

No supo en qué momento de delirio, Devis abrió sus ojos y se sentó elevando su espada. ¿Lo estaba atacando? Su duda quedó resuelta cuando sintió el quejido tras suyo y vio la espada enterrarse en el pecho del moribundo hombre que venía con la propia en alto. El sujeto cayó muerto y Devis fue sostenido por el sorprendido Liroye.

—Liroye… —lo nombró débilmente—, deberás…

—No hables, Devis. No debes esforzarte más —aconsejó tratando de mantener las lágrimas valientemente bajo control.

—…defenderte solo…, amigo… —consiguió pronunciar cuando ya su respiración comenzaba a ser más dificultosa.

Liroye lo observó con inquietud; su mejor amigo; su hermano por elección, estaba muriendo en sus brazos. ¡No! ¡Él no podía únicamente sentarse a esperar y no hacer nada al respecto! ¡Devis nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante para con él! Devis siempre lo había ayudado y ahora era su turno de retribuirle. Se aproximó al rostro del casi inconsciente hombre, hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los propios.

—Liroye…, no… te atrevas… —pareció suplicar como si fuera su último deseo.

—Sh… —fue la calma respuesta de los hermosos labios y acortó más la distancia hasta que apenas quedara un espacio entre ambos y, tras aspirar por su nariz, suavemente exhaló el tibio aire sobre los labios de su amigo hasta que en su agraciado cabello comenzaron a asomarse unas tempranas canas.

Devis aspiró con fuerza como si aquello fuera el último tramo de su historia, luego, volvió a caer rendido en los brazos de su eterno aliado que ahora lo acomodó entre ellos para elevarlo con cierta dificultad y llevarlo a algún lugar donde la muerte no estuviera presente.

Alin se sobresaltó al sentir el estrépito derrumbe de la puerta y sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio al responsable de ello: Graham. Por un momento, pensó que había sido apresada por algún hechizo que le impedía el movimiento y el habla, pero, no, era pánico, nada comparado con la repulsión que le ocasionaban los babosos moluscos con la cual solía molestarla su hermano.

El detestable sujeto la observaba con una fusión de codicia y malignidad y le sonreía como si estuviera muy seguro de sí. Ella no tenía modo de saber que en la habitación contigua, con mucho disimulo había tres hombres a la espera de rescatarla de cualquier atropello, pero, con órdenes de aguardar al límite para no descubrir su verdadera posición en el plan. Alin sólo veía al impiadoso rostro de Graham y el de su hombre, casi tan truhán como él, unos pasos más allá de la puerta.

Graham se acercó a la muchacha que semejaba indecisión en permanecer sentada en su silla o dirigirse insensatamente al falso refugio del lecho como una niña. Se había cansado que ese trío de ineptos hallaran la condenada llave durante toda la noche y no soportando ni un segundo más, decidió hacerlo a su modo, el cual siempre incluía violencia.

—Lady Alin… —habló con sarcasmo—, sea una buena chica y obedézcame o… absténgase a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quiere? —inquirió con desconfianza y consiguiendo ponerse de pie al verle aproximarse.

—¿Qué quiero? —dijo con ironía y se sentó en el borde de la cama quedando frente a frente, en tanto, el único hombre que le quedaba resguardaba la entrada tanto como para que la chica no escapase como para que los hombres de Devis no intervinieran. Pero, el infeliz estaba muy atento a lo que pudiera suceder entre su jefe y la muchacha—. ¿Qué crees que puede querer un hombre como yo de una… tonta doncella como tú?

—Yo… Yo no lo sé. ¿Dinero? ¿Es por eso que me tienen aquí?

—¿Dinero? —carcajeó con maldad—. Si yo quisiera dinero, muchacha, simplemente tendría que matar a unos cuantos y hacerme de él. Es muy fácil, especialmente durante las guerras, saquear pueblos, matar hombres; niños; mujeres… —Hizo una pausa con toda intención a la vez que la observaba—. Forzarlas.

Los ojos de Alin valientemente trataron de no verter lágrimas de pavor, en tanto, boqueaba como si le faltara el aire.

—No…, por favor… —rogó, más sólo obtuvo una cruel carcajada en respuesta y la estúpida risa del segundo sujeto.

Afuera, Mitch hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza a sus dos camaradas, debían mantener la calma e intervenir sólo de ser necesario. Por ahora, sólo era una amenaza de palabra, si bien la entrada había sido brusca.

—No me mires como si fuera un mal sujeto —Sonrió con befa—. Verás… —Se incorporó y comenzó a andar de un lado al otro con aire pensativo—, debo reconocer que desde que te vi flirteando con tu primo, el rey, he anhelado en violentarte y hacerte suplicar porque me detenga.

Alin le vio como si estuviera loco. ¿Ella? ¿Flirteando y nada menos que con Jareth? Ella no estaba cien por ciento segura a qué se refería este _fey_ con 'forzar' y 'violentar,' mas, por cierto que ninguna de las dos expresiones le causaban consuelo alguno.

—…Pero, considerando que eres… una princesa y tan joven, te daré una opción menos… ¿Cómo decirlo? Menos…, traumática. ¿Quieres oírla? —Se detuvo frente a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Desnúdate frente a mí, haz lo que yo te diga y seré benévolo contigo —Elevó su mirada hacia el techo en una introspección—. Al menos no seré tan… brutal como podría ser.

La chica quedó patitiesa con la boca entreabierta de sorpresa y de espanto. Definitivamente este sujeto estaba loco. ¡Ella desde muy niña sabía que no debía desnudarse frente a un hombre al menos que este fuera su esposo!

—¿Y bien, qué dices, my lady?

—¡Usted no es mi esposo! ¡Y yo nunca me casaría con alguien como usted!

Fue silenciada por una bofetada que la arrojó al piso. Alin lloraba en silencio. En su vida había sido golpeada y menos de aquella forma. Su corazón sólo podía pensar en lo bien que era sentirse bajo el ala protectora de su padre; de alguna manera, podía sentir su cariño.

—¡Muchacha infeliz! ¡Jamás me casaría con una idiota como tú! —Se dirigió hacia ella que intentaba sentarse—. Pero, será un placer deshonrarte tanto como para que ni tu amado y tonto padre; el estúpido de tu hermano y hasta tu débil rey te miren otra vez con buenos ojos —Le sonrió con obscenidad—. Y eso será de una manera u otra, claro que, eso depende de ti —Acercó su mano con intención de sujetarla de la barbilla, mas, una fuerza desconocida lo repelió.

En la ciudad _Goblin_, exactamente en el castillo, el príncipe Erwin dejó caer su taza de té ante el asombro de los criados. Twig y Brisky se vieron incrédulos y, tras ver al hombre con los ojos cerrados, seguidamente le observaron preocupados.

—Alin, mi niña… —gesticuló como en un trance dejando que una lágrima cayera de su mejilla—, no importa donde estés, yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti. Siempre te amaré.

—¿Su… Alteza? —Brisky le nombró con temor a interrumpirle, mas, Erwin parecía no oírle.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña, papi está contigo…

En la campiña, Conrad se hallaba en la habitación de su hermana y podía sentir la energía de su padre protegiéndola de algo. También podía sentir que ella estaba viva aunque aterrada. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ubicar el sitio! Pero, algo lo impedía, así como se lo había impedido a Jareth, de eso estaba seguro.

—Sé fuerte, Alin. Sé fuerte y regresarás. Tú regresarás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Graham la vio con disgusto—. ¿Con que, tienes tus pequeños trucos bajo la manga, eh?

Trató una vez más de manosearla con lascivia, mas, la muchacha parecía poseer una barrera invisible que lo repelía sin más. Eso pareció enfurecerlo y la miró apretando los dientes.

—¡Maldita ramera! —Le dio otra bofetada y se la quedó viendo concienzudamente para luego echarse a reír—. Ya veo. Si pretendo poseerte te defiendes, pero, no puedes defenderte de los golpes, sólo de mi deseo. Supongo que será una especie de… 'cinturón de castidad'—se burló—. Pero, te prometo que haré que tú misma quiebres ese hechizo en menos de lo que piensas y te entregarás a mí por propia voluntad —observó cómo lloraba y se elevó sujetándola sin cuidado alguno de los cabellos, haciéndola levantar junto con él—. ¡Vamos! ¡Camina, perra!

Los tres hombres de Devis dirigieron sus miradas ante los gritos de la jovencita que era sostenida de la cabellera por Graham y sacada de la habitación para ser llevada al exterior y, aunque por dentro desearan despellejarlo vivo, tenían que ocultarlo y mostrarse tan desalmados como él.

—¡Graham! —James habló—. Espero que también nos dejes divertir con ella.

El susodicho sonrió con diversión olvidando mantener a raya su lujuria.

—Sólo cuando quede muy poco de ella. A esta pequeña zorra… —Recibió la ya conocida descarga que le obligó a soltarla.

James se mordió los labios por no reír y otro tanto sus compañeros. James siempre había sido un tipo artero metiéndose en las situaciones más insólitas que uno pudiera imaginar.

—¡Maldición! —Graham clamó al ver que la chica se echó a correr de manera desesperada—. ¿Qué diablos esperan? ¡Vayan por ella! ¡Que no escape o Marlon nos quitará la piel vivos! —Él mismo se lanzó a la carrera con su secuaz detrás.

El trío hizo lo mismo, pero, se retrasaron unos segundos para combinar sus acciones.

—No la culpo por intentarlo —sonrió James con maldad atisbando a Graham yendo a por ella.

—Debemos capturarla. Ella no sobreviviría sola en el bosque —advirtió Mitch.

—Y más vale que sea uno de nosotros quien la atrape —convino Craig y tras un consentimiento de James salieron a la carrera por distintos caminos.

Ellos conocían ese terreno como la palma de su mano pues, habían batallado contadas veces en él y eran tres, ellos dos y ella sólo una. En teoría, ellos tenían más oportunidad de capturarla y ponían su fe y sus fuerzas en ello. Kaden sólo creería en la palabra de su sobrino heredero y en el testimonio de esta chica, si a ella le sucedía algo allá afuera, entonces, la guerra entre ambos reinos sería inevitable.

Alin corrió alocadamente por entre los árboles sujetando graciosamente su falda. Todo le era desconocido, mas, lo único que tenía en mente era regresar con sus seres queridos y alejarse lo más posible y cuanto antes de esos sujetos y especialmente de ese tal Graham. ¿A dónde estaría aquel otro, aquel llamado Devis? Si en verdad pretendía ayudarla, ¿por qué no había regresado, dejándola sola con ese?

Su alguna vez hermoso vestido se estaba convirtiendo en el atuendo más patético que ella hubiere visto jamás, sucio por doquier, con jirones por todos lados; días atrás algo así la hubiere puesto furiosa, hoy, aunque irónico, hubiera preferido no tenerlo puesto si de ello dependía su avance. ¡Con razón las damas debían ser constantemente rescatadas por los caballeros! ¿Cómo iban a desenvolverse solas en situaciones como esta si las faldas sólo eran un estorbo y el corsé sólo dificultaba más su respiración ante su alocada carrera? Se detuvo un segundo para recuperar el aire. Creyó ver algo que descendió desde el cielo por detrás de ella y cuando iba a seguir con su carrera, una mano cubrió su boca y la sujetó con fuerza. ¡Atrapada! Irremediablemente perdida y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

—Lady Alin, por favor, niña, no haga esa tontería. El bosque está lleno de peligros. Sé que ese sujeto es desagradable, pero, usted no está tan sola como cree, my lady. Sólo debe resistir y ser fuerte.

La muchacha se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y espiar de soslayo al hombre que la sostenía. Parecía mayor que el tal Graham, pero, más joven que su padre, el príncipe Erwin.

—Debo regresarla, my lady, pero, jamás permitiría que la deshonre —hizo ademán de guiarla del brazo, más, ella se rehusó.

—¡Por favor, no! —Ella imploró con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Le pagaré!

—Muchacha, si Graham te oye decir algo así, darás a entender que él tendrá lo que quiere más pronto de lo que suponías —James la vio severamente—. Apuesto a que tu padre te ha enseñado a jamás ofrecer nada ciegamente, especialmente a ningún hombre y especialmente a uno como él.

Con firmeza, la forzó a caminar.

—¡Bueno… —Graham habló al verles—, después de todo no eres tan inútil, James!

—Después de todo, parece que yo merezco más divertirme con ella que tú mismo, Graham —Hizo que se le borrara la estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

—Eso no es algo en discusión, James —Su voz fue severa y de un tirón aferró el otro brazo de la muchacha y la llevó con él.

Alin podía notar la ferocidad de su agarre a diferencia de la solidez del otro hombre. Ella sólo seguía lloriqueando y tratando de que no la llevara de regreso a ese oscuro cuarto sin ventanas.

—¡Camina! —Fue la dura orden junto a un rudo sacudón como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, ah? —volvió a repetir su acción ya a pocos pasos del futuro albergue de la joven y aproximó su rostro al de ella—. Cuando termine contigo serás la joven más repudiada de todo el _Underground_ —Sonrió con ruindad bajo la aguileña mirada de Mitch.

—¡Nunca! —Alin juró con énfasis y enfado—. ¡Antes muerta, pero, nunca me desnudaré delante de usted!

Aquella declaración le valió otro golpe en el rostro. Craig cerró los ojos por un segundo, en tanto, James apretó los puños a los lados de su cadera; sólo Mitch se mantenía viendo la escena con la vista fija en Graham. Alin cayó una vez más al piso y una vez más fue sujeta de los cabellos y así arrastrada hasta la entrada del encierro.

—¡Eso lo veremos, perra!

Él hacía caso omiso de los gritos de la joven que trataba de amortiguar el tirón en su cabello y la arrojó sin cuidado alguno al negro hoyo que pronto se cerró.

La muchacha pudo sentir cómo iba rodando por aquel empinado lugar. ¿En qué pensaba? En que la muerte sería mejor que estar en las manos de ese sujeto. En lo mucho que extrañaba a los suyos. En todo lo que seguramente no conseguiría hacer porque, de seguro, este sería su final. Ella ya no creía que alguien viniera a por ella como ese Devis había asegurado.

Cuando alcanzó el fondo del agujero, quedó acostada de lado y haciéndose un ovillo ser largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Podía sentir la humedad de la tierra debajo de ella y a su alrededor; podía olerla, más, en ese momento nada le importaba, sólo deseaba expresar su dolor. Si ella había creído que su anterior celda era oscura, se había equivocado enormemente.

El sol había comenzado a descender. Jareth montado en su corcel y liderando su ejército, llevó su mano a su nariz por lo que Scary se aproximó inmediatamente a él.

—¿Su Majestad? ¿Se siente usted bien?

—Sí… Sí… —respondió tratando de recuperarse—. Sólo… fue un escalofrío que… no me ha gustado —comentó con gravedad por lo que el _goblin_ no inquirió más.

Los dos pequeños _goblins_ encargados de distender al rey con sus monerías, se vieron el uno al otro desde su puesto en un pony.

Más atrás, en la carreta, una pequeña _fairy_ se sentó para recuperarse de su agotado viaje. Sintió un ruido y giró para ver sin distinguir qué lo había provocado, por lo que se incorporó y se adentró. Cuando vio qué había sido el causante del mismo, no pudo revelarlo ni dar el grito de alarma. La araña estaba sobre ella con sus peludas patas y sus colmillos clavados en su frágil cuello.

Lilith había estado días sin probar bocado y estaba hambrienta, pese a que iba en la carreta de las guarniciones no podía convertirse en _fey_ para proveerse de ellas y alimentarse apropiadamente. En su condición de araña era lo único que tenía disponible, cuando vio a la ingenua criatura no lo pensó dos veces, tampoco sabía tan mal ni era la primera vez que lo hiciera. Una vez que la capturó la llevó hacia su escondite, en el fondo del carro, donde la luz nunca llegaría.


End file.
